Son of Transformation
by Dis Lexic
Summary: An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge. Includes a cross with Shakugan no Shana
1. Chapter 1

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **This idea is an answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous challenge, rules below:**

MONSTEROUS CHALLENGE

What if, instead of being the son of a god/goddess, Harry was the son of a monster?

Requirements:

\- Harry must be the son of a Greek Monster _**Well, it will be a 'Monster', only not Greek**_

\- The Monster must be intelligent, even if it doesn't seem intelligent to others (example: Cerberus is considered a beast simply because no one can understand it)

\- Harry must somehow end up in Camp Half-Blood or, if FemHarry, The Hunters of Artemis _**Male Harry so CHB**_

\- Harry must have some traits/abilities inherited from his parent _**Shapeshifting**_

\- Harry must fight for Olympus, even if it means going against his parent _**Not Greek so no problem**_

\- If any pairing is done, it must be a Camper, Huntress, Goddess, or Nymph, NO HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS

\- Harry CANNOT be in a M/M pairing

Recommended:

\- Harry/Thalia

\- Harry/Athena

\- Harry/Artemis _**I'll probably go with this one**_

\- Harry/Aphrodite

\- FemHarry

\- Ritual used to make Lily pregnant called upon the monster instead of a god/goddess

\- Monster parent hiding harry with the Potters to protect it from "Hero's"

Recommended Parents:

\- Python

\- Medusa

\- Minotaur

\- Cerberus

\- Nemean Lion

\- Erymanthian Boar

\- Golden Hind

\- Cetus/Kraken

\- Kampe

 **I decided to do something a little different with this idea and not use a Greek Monster. Before anyone says anything, Whitetigerwolf has stated on his page that, while he would prefer Greek, he doesn't mind if they're not. Technically, the monster isn't a part of any pantheon, although he is based on the biblical demon Asmodeus according to his Wiki entry. Anyway, thats enough nattering from me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Lily, are you sure this will work?" asked James as he stood opposite his naked wife in the ritual circle.

"I'm sure James," said Lily, "The Ritual will work. Trust me."

James sighed and nodded, before stepping forwards into the circle, causing it to light up. As he did, he failed to notice that his foot smudged out one of the lines of a rune.

As the Ritual began and the couple engaged in their act, the magic of the circle reached out, searching for the essence of an Immortal as it was supposed to. However, the smudged rune had altered the magic slightly so, rather than seeking out a Godly being, it sought out the closest immortal being to the couple. The being it found was one that, by most accounts, wasn't something that belonged in this world. The magic locked on and latched onto his aura, drawing on his power to power the ritual and grant the wishes of the Potters. As the energy entered the circle, the white light changed to a mix of muddy violet and a pale blue, not that either Potter noticed as they were completely lost in one another.

* * *

A few weeks later, Lily came bursting into the dining room early in the morning, leaping onto her husband's lap, knocking him and his chair to the floor and kissing him hard.

"James, it worked!" she said as she pulled back, "The ritual worked! I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"No, please I beg you, not Harry, take me instead!" pleaded Lily as the pale snake like form of Voldemort approached her child's crib. The self styled Dark Lord didn't even pause, just flicked his wand and unleashing the green light that snuffed out lives with a touch, sending the woman crumpling to the ground, before turning his wand on the child in the crib.

Little Harry stood in his crib, holding onto the bars and looking up at the Dark Lord through wide, innocent eyes. Those eyes were strange, stranger than any Voldemort had ever seen. They were comprised of two rings around the pupil, the inner ring being the same emerald green as his mother while the outer ring was an unusual shade of purple. The two rings were separated by a thin band of pale blue. The contrasting colours gave the young boy an extremely eerie look, especially as his eyes practically glowed.

The twisted man raised his wand, the tip glowing green, pointing it directly between the child's multi colored eyes.

"And so ends the one who would defeat me," whispered Voldemort, "Avada Kedavra."

The green light shot towards the child, striking it in the middle of his forehead, knocking him onto his back. Voldemort gave a thin smile and turned away from the crib. Before he could leave though, a sound made him freeze in place. A child's cry. The Dark Lord turned around to see little Harry Potter laying on his back, thrashing his little arms and crying his eyes out as blood leaked from the scar that now marred his forehead. Voldemort turned back to the crib and once more raised his wand, intending to try again. Before he could cast the spell however, Harry let out a scream and unleashed a massive blast of green and purple energy that destroyed the nursery and Voldemort.

* * *

Six Years Later

Seven year old Harry Potter coward away from his uncle as the walrus of a man rained down punches on his small body, roaring, shouting and insulting the small boy. The huge man had just come home from work, drunk as a skunk and in a rage, having just been sacked from work. As soon as he came through the door, he had flung open the door of the cupboard under the stairs, where Harry slept, pulled the small boy out and began to wail on him, shouting about how it was all the boys fault he had been sacked.

For Harry this wasnt that unusual unfortunately as the fat man always blamed anything that went wrong on him and often took out his frustrations on him, joined more often than not by his pig of a son. However, the abusive man always stopped his beatings once Harry started bleeding or something broke. This time though, the man was far past reason and kept on beating the boy, even after his bones broke and blood began to paint the walls of the room. Harry did his best to protect his head from the onslaught, but he knew that there was a strong possibility he wouldn't survive this. He could already feel his consciousness begin to fade.

At first the boy welcomed the approaching oblivion as it would be an escape from his hell of a life, but as his vision began to fade, the fear of death that all living things hold began to surface.

" _I don't want to die,"_ thought the boy, _"Not like this."_

The boy looked up at his uncle through his darkening vision and saw the hatred in his eyes, regarding the boy as nothing more than an ant to be crushed. That realization sparked something deep within the boys very being, that part inherited from the being that provided his essence to conceive the boy. That part refused to accept a lowly human regarding him like that, like an insect. It was Vernon who was the insect and he would be crushed.

Vernon turned away from the boy and grabbed the aluminium bat that was leaning against the wall, turning and bringing it down on the boys head. However, rather than a small boys fragile skull, the bat slammed into something much larger and harder and shattered into a thousand pieces. Vernon didn't notice however, his entire attention now locked onto the monster that had replaced his nephew.

The creature had the body of a massive lion with black fur, marked by white stripes. Its paws were that of a bird, tipped with gleaming golden talons, while its tail was that of a black lizard and a pair of huge, dark purple leathery wings leaped from its shoulder blades. In the center of the creatures forehead was a long, curved, serrated horn and its mouth was filled with pure white teeth. The only thing that remained of the small boy it used to be was its purple, green and blue eyes.

The creature drew its lips back from its teeth and a deep, rumbling growl echoed from its massive chest. Vernon whimpered in response and vacated his bowels and bladder. The Chimera raised a paw and unsheathed his claws with a quiet *shnik*.

* * *

A few hours later, Petunia Dursley returned home. She opened the door and entered the house, moving into the kitchen to put her groceries away. As she was doing so, her nose caught the scent of excrement and urine. She scowled at the thought of such disgusting things in her house and immediately moved to find the source. She followed her nose to the door of the sitting room. She opened the door and froze at the sight that greeted her. The formerly pristine room was completely covered in blood and the furniture was all completely destroyed, seemingly cut to pieces or smashed with feathers everywhere. The window was shattered, allowing the feathers from the destroied couch cushions to dance in the wind. In the middle of the room was the corpse of her husband, covered in blood and seemingly half eaten. Petunias scream could be heard from the other end of the street.

* * *

The perpetrator of both the damage and the killing of the Vernon was already miles away, having left through the window as soon as he had finished with the fat man, his wings carrying him faster than most planes could manage. Harry touched down in a field miles away from Surrey, his Chimera form dissolving into purple and green energy as he did so. As soon as the animalistic form vanished, the boy was hit by the full implication of what he had done and he fell to his knees and heaved, vomiting partially digested Vernon Dursley onto the ground. While he was in that other form, his human side had been suppressed by the animalistic instincts of the Chimera and that had driven him to consume a part of his Uncle's body.

The boy got to his feet and staggered to the edge of the field and clambered over the fence, falling down the other side to land in a puddle with a splash. The boy let out a groan of pain as his battered body let him know that, despite the fact that transforming had healed most of his injuries, a few of them were still present and the ache from the recently healed ones was still there. Harry lay where he had fallen, not caring about the wet that was seeping into his baggy cloths. As he lay there, he became aware that his vision was fading again, the beating, his transformation and the healing of his wounds all getting to him and draining the last of his strength. Just before he blacked out completely, he saw a pair of booted feet stop in front of him.

 **And I'm actually going end it there. I know its not as long as usual, but that seems like as good a place to end as any. If anyone can guess what the third cross (Because there is one) is then they get cookies! Please leave me a review on your way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And here we go with chapter 2. This chapter will reveal exactly who Harrys dad is, as well as the other crossover correctly. On a side note, I have made a decision on the paring and it will not be Artemis as I implied at the start of the last chapter. Instead it will be Zoe and I do have my reasons for that decision. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

When Harry regained consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was the fact he was laying on a soft bed. That in and of itself was unusual as the mattress in his cupboard was so thin it hardly provided any comfort. The second thing was the smell of spaghetti and meatballs that filled the air. He recognized the scent as it was something he had to cook often for his fat whale of a cousin. The seven year old slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a white ceiling. He slowly sat up and looked around, taking in the small room he was in. It was fairly bare, with only a dresser, the bed he was on, a bedside table with a first aid box sat on top and a wooden chair next to the bed.

Harry looked down at himself and found that his Dursley provided rags had gone, replaced by a pair of well fitting pajama bottoms and a large amount of bandages wrapped around his torso and arms.

He got out of bed and moved over the massive window that dominated one wall. Upon seeing what was outside, his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

It seemed that he was in a palace with large grounds, dotted with a few trees and pools, as well as walls made of white stone. What really caught Harrys attention though was the fact the palace and its grounds were surrounded by clouds, as if it was situated on top of a mountain.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh good, you are awake," said a voice from the door.

Harrys head snapped around to the source and saw a woman wearing a maids uniform stood in the doorway. She had pink hair and eyes and a beautiful, if emotionless face. In her hands was a tray with a large plate of steaming spaghetti and meatballs, a glass of something fizzy and some cutlery

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"My name is Wilhelmina Carmel," said the woman, "I was the one who found you and brought you here to the Palace of Heaven's Road, yes indeed."

Wilhelmina walked into the room and placed the tray she held on the bedside table.

"Come, eat," she said, "You have been unconscious for two days, yes indeed."

Harry cautiously approached the food and began to eat, although he kept one eye on the strange woman. It may be irrational, but there was something about her that set him on edge. The young boy had gotten very good at reading people during his time at the Dursleys and this woman wasn't giving any indication that she intended him harm, but his instincts were screaming at him that she was dangerous.

As the boy was eating, Wilhelmina opened the first aid box on the bedside table and pulled out a roll of bandages, before sitting down on the chair and unwrapping the bandages, revealing the wounds that had not been healed by his power. The maid clicked her tongue as she examined his torso, before putting the bandages away.

"It appears that you are now completely healed yes indeed," said the woman, "Impressive regeneration."

"I've always been a fast healer," said Harry after swallowing a mouth full of food.

"Hmm."

Wilhelmina got to her feet and moved to the door.

"You are free to explore the Palace if you so wish," said the woman, "I shall signal when it is time to eat. Good day."

She left the room, leaving Harry to finish his food.

Once the boy had finished eating, he got to his feet and left the room and began to explore his new surroundings. The palace was quite large and open, with huge courtyards and open promenades. The sun shone brightly above the grounds, keeping the entire place pleasantly warm and the air practically thrummed with energy that sang to something deep inside Harry's soul. The walls of the palace were covered in murals and paintings depicting monsters devouring humans and other humans with monsters at their backs fighting against them. Harry was awed by the beauty and complexity of the painting as he moved through the palace, taking in the artwork. Eventually, the boy reached a room off the main corridors of the palace. Unlike the rest of the palace that was mostly open to the sun, this room was small, dark and lit only by a large fire that burned in a bronze dish. The paintings in this room were even more impressive than the others, taking up the entire wall with only three figures.

One was a truly massive serpent picked out in green and black paint in the dead centre of the wall opposite the door. On the snakes left was an angelic figure picked out in white. Its form was difficult to make out, but for the huge pair of wings that stretched from its back. The final image was of a massive phoenix done in red and orange, its wings spread wide and fire burning around it.

"Amazing," whispered Harry.

" **Indeed, the creator of this place was a truly amazing artist,"** said a deep, thunderous voice, making Harry jump and turn around, looking around wildly for the source, only to see nothing.

"Whos there?" asked the boy, feeling the strange power that had transformed him before begin to sture.

" **Be calm child, I mean you no harm,"** said the voice, **"My name is Alastor, the Flame of Heaven. You must be the child Wilhelmina Carmel bought back."**

"My name is Harry," said the boy, still looking around for the source of the voice.

" **Hmm, I can see why she was intrigued by you. You feel human and yet you have an aura about you that seems to belong to a Denizen."**

"Whats a Denizen?" asked Harry, relaxing slightly.

" **A Denizen of the Crimson World is the name given to those who come from the Crimson World, a plain of existence that exists beside this one,"** said Alastor, **"They come to this world in search of the Power of Existence in order to gain power to fulfil their desires. Existence is the substance that makes up everything in this world, it is the most basic thing required for life."**

"And I feel like one of these Denizens?" asked Harry, "But how can that be possible? I'm human. Aren't I?"

" **I'm not sure,"** said Alastor, **"You certainly look human, but that means nothing as there are many Denizens who take human form, however your body is most definitely human. Despite this, you do have an aura about you that screams Denizen. Its almost as if… No, that is not possible."**

Harry opened his mouth to ask what the Flame of Heaven meant, but was interrupted by a loud gong echoing through the Palace.

" **We will need to continue this discussion later young Harry,"** said Alastor, **"That was Wilhelmina calling for dinner. I shall think on your situation some more."**

The voice fell silent and Harry recognized the fact he had been dismissed. He would have asked more questions, but his stomach's rumbling sound put a stop to that and he reluctantly left the shrine area. Outside he paused as he realised he had absolutely no idea where to go. Before he could think of what to do, something small slammed into his side, sending him and his attacker crashing to the floor. The seven year old sat up, rubbing his head, only to find himself nose to nose with a small, Chinese girl with long, black hair with an antenna sticking up from her fringe and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pink cheongsam and brown leather boots.

The girl stared at Harry for a moment, before suddenly shooting back and adopting a fighting stance.

"Who are you, how did you get here?" she demanded in slightly accented english.

Harry raised his hands in a non threatening manner. Before he could say anything, a familiar voice reached the two children.

"Be calm youngling, I bought him here," said Wilhelmina as the pink haired woman approached.

The girl glanced between the Maid and Harry, before dropping out of her stance. Harry let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the smaller girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

He held out his hand. The girl examined the hand for a moment, before gripping it with a surprisingly strong grip considering her size.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

Harry waited for a moment but the girl just looked at him.

"Whats your name?" he asked.

"I don't have one," said the girl, "What would I need with a name? I'm going to be the Flame Haze of Alastor!"

She puffed out her chest proudly. Harry however looked confused as to why she'd be so proud to be without a name. He himself had been without a proper name for the first four years of his life at the Dursleys, only being called Boy or Freak and hadn't known his name was Harry Potter until his teacher called him that on his first day at school. Those four years were the worst of his time at the Dursleys. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Wilhelmina calling out to the two children.

* * *

Dinner consisted of microwaved noodles, something that seemed a little odd to Harry because of Wilhelmina's presence, but he didn't say anything. Once the children had finished eating, Wilhelmina took the plates and placed them in the sink, before sitting down opposite Harry as the girl ran out of the room.

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering if you would answer some questions for me, yes indeed," said the woman as she regarded Harry through blank eyes.

Harry nodded cautiously.

"First of all how is it that you came to be on that road in the middle of nowhere?"

Harry stilled. Of all of the questions, that was the one he really didn't want to answer. He looked down at his hands, before looking back up and meeting Wilhelmina's eyes. What he saw surprised him. In the short amount of time he had known the woman, he had concluded that she was an extremely reserved and emotionless woman, yet in her eyes could be seen a spark of a caring soul who only wished to help those she considered friends and family. And that apparently included Harry himself.

The small boy began to shake as tears appeared in his eyes and, in halting sentences that quickly grew in strength, began to tell the woman everything that had happened to him at the Dursleys and what had resulted in him being in that field she had found him in. Although Wilhelmina's expression didn't change all that much, her lips and eyes twitched a few times, betraying the huge amount of emotion she was feeling.

Many who met the pink haired woman assumed that she felt very little due to her emotionless demeanour and overly polite manner, but that couldn't be further than the truth. The truth was that she was a very caring woman, she simply hid it well. She would go to great lengths to protect those she cared for and, despite the small amount of time she had spent caring for the small boy across from her he had left a deep impression on her. He reminded her of her long dead brother before she had become contracted to Tiamat. Hearing the sheer amount of abuse and suffering the boy, no, young man, across from her had gone through was enough to cause some emotions to leak past her carefully maintained barriers. When Harry mentioned his transformation however, it caught her attention enough that she was distracted from her flaring emotions and desires to go and crush the Dursleys.

"Pardon me, but could you describe this alternate form you took?" she asked.

Harry blinked and complied. Once he was finished, the pink haired woman sat in silence for a moment, thinking over what she had been told.

" _Could it be? No, thats not possible. Then again, if it was then it would explain his unusual aura yes indeed."_

Wilhelmina got to her feet, startling Harry slightly.

"Thank you for telling me all this, I know it cannot have been easy, yes indeed," she said, "Now, it's getting late so you should head off to bed. You haven't quite recovered and you need your rest."

Harry went to protest, but was cut of by a yawn. Wilhelmina quickly shooed the boy of to his room and made sure he got into bed, before heading down the the shrine where Alastor dwelled. She entered the room just as the ancient Denizen was finishing telling the story of the previous Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed One to the Girl. The pink haired woman paused in the entranceway for a moment, before entering the shrine.

" **What troubles you?"** asked the Crimson Lord.

"Young Harry," answered Wilhelmina, "I got him to tell me how he found himself in that field after dinner, yes indeed. The tale was...not pleasant to say the least. However, he told me something that has me intrigued. He claimed that he transformed into a form of Chimera to escape."

" **Hmm, a Chimera you say?"** asked Alastor.

"Indeed and from his description of it, it sounded a lot like the form Thousand Changes enjoys taking in battle."

Alastor's flame flickered slightly.

" **You think the boy has some connection to the General?"**

"Yes indeed," answered Wilhelmina, "In addition to the similer beastal form, he shairs a few traits with Thousand Changes. His facial structure is similar and the purple in his eyes match perfectly. In addition, the boys aura feels similar to that of Thousand Changes."

" **Such a thing should not be possible and yet it is the only explanation,"** murmured Alastor, **"I would say that he came into contact with him and somehow absorbed some of his Existence, but that would not explain the similar features."**

The two old friends remained silent for a few moments, before Wilhelmina spoke up again.

"It may be nothing, but I remember something from when I was human. It was a ritual that could be used to aid a barren couple conceive a child. It worked by taking the essence of an Immortal being and infusing it into the barren party. The end result was a child that was the child of both the human parent and the Immortal the essence was taken from. It's possible that young Harry's parents used the ritual and it took the essence required from Thousand Changes, making him the child of a human and a Crimson Denizen."

" **Hmm, yes it is possible,"** said Alastor, **"If it is true, then Mr Potter is a truly unique being."**

"What do you suggest?" asked Wilhelmina.

" **Train the boy,"** said a soft, feminine voice that issued from the pink haired womans headband.

" **Excellent idea Tiamat,"** said Alastor, **"Young Harry could be a great ally against the Crimson Denizens in the future if properly trained. Sydonay is an incredibly powerful foe and if Harry had inherited even half of his power he will be formidable indeed."**

Wilhelmina nodded and the three ancient beings began to make their plans to train the boy alongside the Girl.

 **And thats the end of Chapter 2. The third cross for those who don't know is Shakugan no Shana and Harrys father is one of the villains from the Anime, Sydonay. His power is shapeshifting into various forms. I won't be asking for ideas for Harrys forms cus I'm just going to use Sydonays with some colour alterations. What I do need is some ideas for what I could use for Harrys weapon. Give me ideas for what it could be, as well as any powers it could possess.**

 **Regarding Shana (the girl). For those who dont know, she truly doesn't have a name until Yuji gives her one. In addition, she was found in Hong Kong so it stands to reason that shes Chinese rather than Japanese.**

 **Now, I think I've wasted enough of your time, so I'm going to sign off here. Please leave me a Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And we're back. Before we begin, I would like to apologise for the absolutely horrible prophecy in this chapter. I'm awful at coming up with them and even worse at poetry. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore gazed at the scene before him in shock and horror. A short while ago, the devices monitoring the Wards around Number 4 had stopped working, signalling there collapse. Fearing the worse, he had apparated to the house, only to find the place swarming with Muggle Police men and ambulances. Upon asking one of the gawkers outside what had happened, he had been told that Vernon Dursley had been killed by some kind of animal. At that, fear for the small boy under his charge filled the old man's being and, disillusioning himself, he had snuck into the house and cast several detecting charms in an attempt to find out if Harry was all right. What he found made him fall to his knees and cry.

He had always known that the Dursleys had a strong hatred for magic, but he had hoped that familial love would have prevailed and they would have at least given Harry a decent upbringing. Unfortunately, it appeared that he could not have been more wrong. According to his spells, the small boy had slept in the cupboard under the stairs and almost half of the blood that coated the living room had been Harrys, as had the blood on a studded belt he had found thrown under one of the shredded chairs. His spells couldn't pinpoint where the seven year old was now, but he wasn't in the house.

The old man eventually dragged himself back to his office where he slumped into his chair and stared of into the middle distance. He halfheartedly checked the tracking and locator charms he had placed on the boy, but as expected came up with nothing. The old man placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

"Lily, James, please forgive me," he mumbled, "I've failed you."

* * *

Yellowstone National Park, USA, Hunters Camp

Zoe Nightshade stepped out of her tent, stretching luxuriously as the early morning sun warmed her bare arms. Say what you want about Apollo, and she did, but his rays sure felt good on her skin. The Lieutenant of the Hunters finished her stretches and moved in the direction of the mess tent in search of breakfast, exchanging good mornings with her sisters who were waking up and moving around the camp, getting things ready to pack up later in the morning. She reached the mess tent and quickly grabbed a plate of various foodstuffs, taking it over the the table and joining her sisters.

She had just finished eating when the flap of the tent opened and emitted Lady Artemis. At the sight of there lady, all of the Hunters stood and bowed, wishing the Goddess a good morning. The Goddess of the Moon returned the greeting, before walking over to Zoe.

"Zoe, I need to speak with you in my tent," she said.

"Of course my lady," replied the Lieutenant, getting to her feet.

The two Immortal women left the mess tent and made their way to the large pavilion like tent that belonged to Artemis. Zoe followed her lady inside, only to pause as she caught sight of the other occupant. He had golden blond hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin and pure white teeth. He was wearing jeans, loafers, and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Lord Apollo," said Zoe, giving the god a curt bow. She may not like the Sun God, but that didn't mean she was about to be rude.

"Hi there Zoe," said Apollo, grinning and waving at the girl. He probably would have said more but his sister cut him off.

"Now that Zoes here maybe you could tell me what's so important?" said the Goddess.

Instantly, the gods smile dropped of his face and he became oddly serious.

"I have made a prophecy," he said.

The Goddess of the Moon frowned.

"What does that have to do with Zoe?"asked the auburn haired woman.

Apollo sighed and leant back in his chair, covering his eyes with one hand.

"To answer the question, there's a strong possibility that this prophecy will involve her. If not, then it WILL involve one of your Hunters. And I don't think you're going to like it."

Artemis stiffened and glanced at the Lieutenant who looked equally worried.

"How so?" asked Artemis.

"Listen and find decide for yourself," said Apollo, before closing his eyes and speaking in a deep voice.

 _Son of Transformation, Marked by Magic,_

 _Daughter of the General, Marked by the Moon,_

 _Contracted attop Othrys by Blue Flame._

 _Together they shall aid the Hero_

 _To Preserve Olympus with Blazing Flame._

 _Crimson, Ultramarine and Midnight Child,_

 _Children lost to Crimson shall be lead home._

Apollo opened his eyes and coughed into his hand.

"See what I mean?" he asked, his voice a little horse.

"I do," said Artemis, a thoughtful look on her face, "Any idea what it means?"

"Not a one," said Apollo, "Which is strange because I would normally be able to interpret a Prophecy, even if I'm not allowed to tell. I would say that the second line refers to Zoe in some way though and that, whatever it means by contracted will occur on Mt. Othrys."

"I agree," said Artemis, looking over at her Lieutenant who looked thoughtful, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention brother."

"Don't mention it little sis," said Apollo with a wide grin, going back to his usual self in seconds.

A resounding thud and a yell of rage and pain echoed around the camp.

* * *

Palace of Heaven's Road, five years later

In one of the main courtyards of the floating structure, a 12 year old girl clad in a pink Cheongsam stood in a fighting stance across from an animated skeleton with a purple cloak wrapped around its body. Laying stretched out in a patch of sun nearby, watching with a lazy eye, lay a massive, black and white Chimera with bronze claws.

The girl and the skeleton slowly circled one another, before the bony warrior charged the small girl, aiming a kick at her head. The girl ducked under it and retaliated with a punch to the skeletons ribcage, only to be blocked. The two continued to exchange blows, before the skeleton landed a strong hit that sent the girl flying back to crash into Wilhelmina who was approaching with her arms full of paper bags, sending said bags flying as the girl crashed to the floor. The stoic woman gazed down at her female charge as she struggled to sit up.

"Indeed, all this time and you have yet to land a blow on Shiro," said the woman.

"Hello Wilhelmina," said the girl as she got to her feet, "I see you're back from shopping."

"Yes."

As the two females were talking, the Chimera got to his feet and made his way over, butting his head against Wilhelminas hand as she absently petted his ears.

"Oh, did you bring us treats again?" asked the girl, her eyes glistening as the maid reached under her apron and pulled out two packets.

The Chimera gave a bark and seemed to explode, revealing Harry as his form turned into purple and green fire. The dual coloured eyed boy had changed a lot since he came to the Palace of Heaven's Road. Gone was the small, scrawny, shy boy he had been five years ago to be replaced by a tall for his age 12 year old with some impressive muscle definition for his age. His glasses were also gone, his eyes having fixed themselves shortly after he had arrived. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black dress shirt under a leather jacket and a pair of black shoes. A pair of wraparound sunglasses rested on top of his head.

The pink haired woman held out the packages, revealing a crushed packet of melon bread and a box containing a squashed treacle tart. The girl moaned at the destruction of her favorite snack and glared at Shiros retreating back.

"Indeed, your fault, not his that it was ruined," said Wilhelmina, "Besides, Harry doesn't seem to mind."

She pointed at the boy who had transformed into a large dog and was in the process of licking the foil tray the tart had come in clean. The girl just pouted, before rounding on Wilhelmina.

"I can't fight in the stupid thing!" she exclaimed, indicating to her dress, "The skirt is too long. It gets in the way when I kick. I can't beat Shiro in this!"

"In the world that lies outside, that is the attire of many warriors of great skill," said Wilhelmina.

"But.."

"Indeed, I have myself witnessed many such warriors moving and fighting at top speed in just such a garment," continued toe woman, ignoring the Girls attempt to interrupt, "Although they have fewer problems than you do."

The girls pout increased in intensity, before she shoved Wilhelmina, sending the woman to the ground.

"You're not being fair!" she yelled, before turning and running away, "Come on Harry, lets go!"

The Shapeshifter barked and ran after his friend.

"Being fair has nothing to do with is," said Wilhelmina as she got to her feet, "I'm here to judge you. Both of you."

* * *

A short while later, both children were sat in one of the antichambers of the Palace, the girl enjoying her slightly crushed melon bread while Harry lay stretched out beside her, his head rested on his hands as he enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face.

"Hey Harry, do you think the outside world is really like we've been told?" asked the girl as she looked up at the magnificent paintings that covered the walls, "Crimson Denizens who eat people and the Flame Hazes who fight them I mean?"

Harry glanced over at his friend, before turning to look at the paintings.

"I guess so," he said, "I mean I don't remember anything like it, but why else would they be training us?"

"I guess," murmured the girl, "What do you think of Flame Hazes?"

"Why do you ask that?" asked Harry, sitting up to look at his friend.

"Well its just that your father is one of those Denizens Flame Hazes have to fight."

"Hmm, tough question," muttered Harry, "I really don't know how to answer that."

The two children lapsed into silence, before the sound of bone on flagstones reached their ears. They looked up to see Shiro stood in the door. He beckoned to them and the girl got to her feet.

"This time for shore," she muttered, before glancing down at Harry.

"Go ahead, I'll go practice my Katas," said the boy, getting to his feet.

* * *

A few hours later saw the girl stood in the Shrine where Alastors fire burned with an amused looking Harry knelt in front of her and Wilhelmina stood nearby.

"Wow, you really took a beating this time," said the boy, "Where does it hurt?"

"My ribs on the right," mumbled the girl, "I don't know why you're bothering, I'm fine."

Harry raised an eyebrow, before poking his friend in the place she indicated, drawing a yelp of pain from her.

"That doesn't seem fine to me," he said.

"Anyone would jump if you poked them in the side!" yelled the girl.

"Uh huh," muttered Harry, "Looks to me like you've just got some bruised ribs. You'll be sore for a few days, but thats it."

He got to his feet and picked up the unopened first aid kit that had been sitting next to him.

"Im going to bed. Good night Wilhelmina, Alastor."

The pink haired woman nodded as the boy left the room. Harry slowly made his way through the darkening Palace, reaching his room in good time. He put the First Aid kit on the sideboard, before getting changed into his PJs and flopping down onto the bed. He lay there for a few seconds, staring up at the ceiling, before turning on his side and closing his eyes.

* * *

The next morning saw Harry walking into the dining room for breakfast, to find the Girl sat at the table in a now much shorter dress while Wilhelmina prepared breakfast. That is, put ready meals in the microwave.

"Morning," greeted Harry.

"Good morning Harry," said both females, before the girl turned to Wilhelmina.

"So, are you going shopping again today?" she asked.

"Yes," was her answer, "Your lunch is in the microwave. You know what to do."

"Do you mind if I come with you today Wilhelmina?" asked Harry, "There are some things I'd like to pick up."

"I don't see why not," said the maid, "Would you like to come?"

"No thanks, I need to study," said the girl.

Wilhelmina nodded and the group quickly ate breakfast.

* * *

A short while later, Wilhelmina and Harry left the Palace and headed to the ground to head into the shopping district of the city the Palace was floating near. The boy quickly split off from his guardian, after making promises to be good meet back at the specified place at five so they could go home. Harry ran through the streets, heading in the direction of the bookshop. The young man was a bookworm and often spent the small allowance given to him by Wilhelmina on books on the few trips out the woman allowed the two children on.

As he ran, he became aware of something watching him, his senses honed to a razor edge from the large amount of training he had been put through over the past five years. He slowed down, looking around to try and pinpoint whoever it was that was watching him. As he did, he saw a teenager in baggy jeans, an orange t-shirt and a beanie hat eyeing him warily while keeping a firm hold on the shoulder of the girl he was with. It almost looked like he was trying to push her behind him. WHen the boys eyes met Harrys, he visibly gulped, before shepherding the girl away. Harry blinked in confusion.

"Well that was weird," he muttered, "Aww well, shopping time!"

* * *

A few hours later, Harry had put the strange events out of his mind and was heading back to the meeting point, humming a jaunty tune and spinning his carrier bag around his finger. He was a few blocks away from the meeting point when a shiver went down his spine. He stopped and looked around, his instincts screaming at him that something was wrong.

Those instincts were proven right a second later when the world seemed to freeze as a green filter dropped over it. Harry looked around in confusion.

"What the hell?" he muttered, "What's going on?"

He quickly grabbed his bag before sprinting off in the direction of the meeting point, only to stumble as a huge amount of power shot from a point somewhere in the sky. He spun around and looked up out of one of the skylights in the shopping center, only to see what looked like a rainbow shoot out of an empty patch of sky. Harrys eyes widened in horror as he watched as more rainbows appeared, cutting away the illusions that hid the Palace of Heaven's Road.

"Oh no," he muttered, before transforming and flying in the direction of his home at top speed.

 **And I'm going to end it there. I'm not really too happy with this chapter, but it gets the job done and I really want to get onto the PJ world. I once again apologize for my absolutely horrible job at creating a prophecy. If anyone wants to make a better attempt, PM me and we can discuss it. For the SnS fans out there, see if you can figure out who I mean with the colours and how they link in with the prophecy.**

 **We also got a glimpse of Dumbles and what he's up to. I'll be honest, I'm not to sure what I'm going to do with the Harry Potter side of things at this moment, but it will have bearing on the story later.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to sign off here and let you leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And we're back with another chapter! Since I can't be arsed to cover the entirety of the events that lead to Shana creating her Contract with Alastor, assume it went as canon and we're skipping to everyone saying goodbye. Before we begin, I received a guest review about a better prophecy. Could the creator please create an account and PM me so we can discuss it? Thanks. Now then, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Harry flew towards the Palace of Heaven's Road, inwardly worrying for his small friend who was still up there.

" _OK, calm down Harry. Shes more than capable of taking care of herself and Shiros there as well. She'll be fine fine. Still, I need to get back so I can help out."_

The twelve year old shook his feline head and focused, tilting his wings to get every bit of draught he could to increase his speed. This proved to be a mistake as the wind abruptly changed, sending the shapeshifter tumbling through the air to crash into a dumpster. There was a few clanging sounds before the bin toppled over, disgorging a rubbish covered Harry onto the floor. The boy staggered to his feet, holding his nose as his eyes watered from the stench that now covered him.

"Gah! Sometimes I hate having enhanced senses!" he groaned as he incinerated the rubbish clinging to him with a blast of flame.

Once he could breath without gagging, the preteen took a quick look around, finding that he had crashed in an alley beside a small magic shop with a sign depicting twin crossed torches, before getting his bearings and turning in the direction of the Palace.

"Gotta hurry," he muttered as he began to move towards it.

"Why, whats the rush?"

The sudden voice made Harry trip and fall, spinning around to see a woman stood in the doorway of the magic shop. She was fairly tall, with long, black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black dress with silver designs stitched into it. What was strange about the woman was that she was moving inside the Seal, something that should be impossible for any normal human.

"Who are you?" demanded Harry, turning his hands into clawed talons as he slipped into a fighting stance.

The woman ignored Harrys claws and his stance and instead pushed of the doorframe and moved in front of him, studying his face carefully.

"You look just like her," she murmured, looking deep into Harrys eyes, "You have your Fathers hair, but the rest is all Lily."

Harrys eyes went wide and his transformation vanished in his surprise.

"You knew my mother?" he asked in a quiet voice.

The woman nodded.

"Yes, I did," she said, "She was such a good girl. So powerful, wise and brave. It was a shame she died the way she did."

"In a car crash you mean?" muttered Harry, looking away from the woman.

She sighed sadly and shook her head.

"No dear one," she said, "Lily did not die in a car crash."

Harrys head snapped up.

"But…"

"Don't believe everything you hear child," said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

The woman smiled.

"If you wish to know that then make your way to America. You will find your answer there, as well as the truth of your past and future."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

The woman just smiled and winked at the boy. Before he could question her further, a loud explosion reached his ears, drawing his attention towards it. When he turned back to the woman both her and her shop had vanished, leaving nothing more than a boarded up shop front.

* * *

Harry stood on the beach near the city, watching as the Palace he had called home for the past five years sank beneath the waters. Beside him stood Wilhelmina and the recently contracted Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Hunter.

"Well then, it is indeed time to say our goodbyes," said Wilhelmina, breaking the silence.

" **Thank you for all that you've done,"** said Alastor's voice, issuing from the pendent that now rested around the girls neck.

"No need to thank me," said the pink haired woman.

"Wait, your not coming with me?" asked the girl.

"This is your path to walk," said Wilhelmina, kneeling before the girl, "You must walk it alone."

"But what about Harry?" asked the girl, turning to her black haired friend, "You're coming with me, right?"

Harry said nothing for a moment, staring out at the setting sun.

"I don't know if I can," said the boy quietly, "You have your path you need to walk and I have mine."

"What? Why?" asked the girl, looking a little upset.

Harry sighed and turned to the two female Flame Hazes. He gave them both a quick rundown of his meeting with the strange woman and what she had told him.

"That's why I can't go with you, I need to see if what she told me is true," said Harry.

The girl nodded sadly.

"Hey, don't look so down. This won't be the last time we meet, I promise."

He patted her head, making her pout and brush his hand away, although she did look a little happier.

"I hope you find what your looking for Harry," said Wilhelmina, "Before you go, I have something for you."

She reached under her apron and pulled out what looked like a short rod of bandages twisted together. She held it out and, in a flash of light pink fire, the rod turned into a large broadsword with a bronze, guardless hilt and carvings on the blade.

"This is the Treasure Tool, Blutsauger yes indeed," she said, "I obtained it of a Denizen I defeated some time ago. I have no need of it and you need a weapon, so I would indeed like for you to take it."

Harry nodded and took the large weapon from the Maid, hefting it over his shoulder.

"Thank you," he said, before hugging the woman, "And thank you for taking care of me."

"Do not worry, it was a pleasure to do so," said Wilhelmina, returning the hug.

Harry glanced over at the girl who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Come here," he said, opening his other arm.

The girl perked up and ran over, joining the hug.

"Yes, one last hug before you go," whispered Wilhelmina.

After a few moments, the three broke the hug and, with a final goodbye, went there separate ways.

 **And I'm going to end it there. I know its short, but that seems like a good place to end it. The next chapter will get started with the story proper. If anyone can guess who the woman Harry met was and how she relates to him gets a cookie. If anyone can guess why I chose her they get two.**

 **Before I sign off, I would quickly like to say something. I received a guest review saying the following:**

 **Asmodeus is not biblical. He is made up, so challenge failed.**

 **I wouldn't normally answer guest reviews here, but I will for this one. First, challenges are intended as prompts to inspire cool stories so you can't 'fail' them. The only thing that matters is the creation of an interesting and engaging story. Second, I've checked and he was referred to by Christians as one of the Kings of Hell, representing the sin of Lust. He does appear in a lot, and I do mean a lot, of pop culture, including D and D, Redwall, Warhammer 40K among others. Finally, all of the monsters that I could have used were made up to. Thats right, shocking as it is, monsters, demons, angels and gods don't exist. It'd be cool if they did though…**

 **Anyway, thats enough ranting from me, I'll sign off so you can leave me a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And we're back. I don't really have anything to say here so lets dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

A 12 year old girl ran as fast as she could, tears running down her face as she tried desperately to lose her pursuer in the maze of alleyways. However, no matter what she tried, the heavy thump of his footsteps and huffing of his breath doggedly following her. She had gotten separated from her Satyr protector and had run into this monster while trying to find him. Now she was alone, lost and trapped.

She cursed as she turned a corner, only to find a brick wall in front of her. She turned, intending to double back, only to find her pursuer stood in the entrance of the alley, a cruel smile on his face.

He was huge, standing nearly 8 feet in height and covered in bulging muscles and tattoos and his teeth were crooked and yellow. He was wearing an odd looking combination of modern clothes and Greek leather armour and was carrying a large club made of bronze.

The giant grinned at the sight of her stood at the end of the alley and began to advance towards her.

"So, ye finally decided to stop runnin' an join me for dinner?" said the Monster in a canadian accent.

The girl backed away from the monster, having no doubt that dinner would be here if she let it take her. She looked around and saw a length of metal pipe sticking out a pile of rubbish nearby. She darted forwards and grabbed it, pulling it out and bringing it up in front of her like a sword. The giant paused, before laughing at the pathetic weapon.

"Oh, aint you a feisty one?" he mocked, "I do love it when my dinner puts up a fight!"

He raised his club and brought it down to crush the girl, only for the weapon to abruptly stop in place.

"I don't like those that pick on the weak," growled a voice.

The girl, who had closed her eyes when the Giant went to attack her, opened her eyes to see a teenaged boy stood in front of her, holding back the Laestrygonians club with one hand. He looked to be about 14 and had jet black hair that stuck up wildly, pale skin and purple and green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans under a black longcoat, as well as a pair of black leather boots. The lower half of his face was covered by a black facemask

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the giant, "Actually, don't answer that. I don't need to know the name of a dead man!"

He pulled his club back and swung it again even harder, intending to crush the strange boy in black. Said teen smirked and reached under his coat, pulling out a massive broadsword that should not have been able to fit into the garment, bringing it up in time to block the club, stopping it cold in mid flight. The Giant gaped at the sight of the slightly built teen blocking his blow a second time.

"Is that all you got?" asked the teen, "How boring."

He tilted his blade, allowing the club to slip off, before ducking into the Laestrygonians guard and bringing his sword around, cutting him cleanly in half, causing the Monster to burst into dust. The teen straightened as he hefted his weapon and returned it to his coat, the whole thing vanishing inside without the fabric so much as moving. He sighed and cracked his neck, before turning to the girl.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked.

The girl nodded, her body shaking.

"I-i think so," she said, "Who are you?"

The boy opened his mouth to reply, but was distracted as a frantic voice echoed down the alley.

"Oh my gods, I've finally found you!"

A gangly teen came running down the alley, passing the black clad teen without a second glance and skidded to a halt next to the girl, checking her over for any injuries.

"Oh gods please tell me you're OK!" he yelled frantically.

"Im fine Colin," said the girl, "The monster cornered me, but he protected me."

She looked towards her savior, only to see that he had vanished.

* * *

Up on top of the building, Harry watched as the Satyr finished checking the confused Demigod over, before practically dragging her out of the alleyway. The now 14 year old Shapeshifter sighed and turned away, intending to head back home.

It had been two years since he had come to America at the behest of the mysterious woman he had met on the day the Palace was destroyed. With his shapeshifting abilities it was easy to sneak on board a plane and through security at both ends of the trip. He had got a fright when he entered the foyer of the Airport he arrived in in America and found a woman stood there with a sign bearing his name. Upon cautiously approaching her, the woman had introduced herself as Aleera, before leading him outside and teleporting him to a seemingly innocuous occult shop in Manhattan that was identical the the one he had seen before. Inside he had met the woman again who had introduced herself as Hecate, the Greek Goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy. She had explained how Lily had actually been her daughter, as well as about the hidden world of Gods and Monsters and the Magical world that existed alongside the Mortal and Crimson worlds Harry knew of.

Harry had been understandably sceptical but quickly became a believer after Hecate turned him into a desk lamp for an hour. Since then he had been staying with the Goddess learning everything he could about magic. It turned out that, despite the fact both his mother and father had been extremely powerful Magic users, Harry's Denizen blood made him incapable of using Wanded magic. His power was simply too potent and any wand or other focus he tried to use simply exploded. That didn't stop Hecate from teaching him a boatload of other magics he could use, including a few Unrestricted Methods, the spells used by Denizens and Flame Hazes. In addition to learning from Hecate, he had also spent time helping out Half-bloods in need, keeping monsters of them, guiding them towards help and the like. He had gained quite a reputation among Demigods, Satyrs and even the Gods for his efforts. They called him the Guardian.

The teen took a few steps, before leaping of the roof, transforming into a raven as he did, before swooping through the city streets towards the small shop his Grandmother kept. He landed on the roof and shifted back, before making his way through the door and down the staircase into the living area of the shop, pausing only to dodged the pounce of one of the Empousa that served Hecate. The Vampiric monsters never seemed to learn that they couldn't get the drop on him.

"Nice try Amelia, maybe next time," said Harry as the Empousa crashed into a cupboard and got tangled in the clothing inside.

The teen continued into the shop where Hecate was stirring a cauldron that was bubbling ominously. As the teen entered the room, he felt something brush against his legs. He looked down and saw a large cat with shaggy, black fur, tufted ears and glowing red eyes.

"Hey Solembum," said Harry, bending to stroke the cat. The animal let out a purr and rubbed his head against the Shapeshifters fingers.

"Oh good you're back," said Hecate, not turning from her cauldron, "Could you pass me some Nightshade?"

Harry straightened and moved over to the shelves, picking up the indicated plant and handing it to his Grandmother.

"Do I even want to know what that's for?" he asked as the Goddess added the plants to the mix.

"Doubtful," she replied as she set the potion to boil and turned to face Harry, "So, how did your latest outing go?"

"Saved a Half-blood killed as Laestrygonian," replied Harry, leaning against the wall.

"Nice work," said the Goddess, "Now, do you think you could do me a favour and deliver this to this address?"

She held up a satchel and a note with an address written on it.

"Westover Hall?" asked Harry after reading the note, "Who buys ingredients there?"

"No idea, I just sell them," said Hecate, "Now get going."

She shoved the satchel into Harrys arms and pushed him out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Some favour," grumbled the teen as he put the satchel in one of the bottomless pockets in his coat, before transforming into a bird and flying off into the sky.

* * *

A few hours later, a raven touched down on a tree branch near a large, castle like building, before transforming back into Harrys human form. He hopped out of the tree and began to make his way towards the school, shivering under the biting wind and driving blizzard. It didn't take him long to reach the doors and when he did it was to find them open and just beginning to close. The black haired teen sped up and quickly passed through the doors which slammed shut behind him, just missing the flapping end of his coat.

"Whoo, am I glad to be out of that," muttered Harry, shaking his head to get the snow out of his hair before it melted.

Once his hair was free of snow, Harry looked at his surroundings, taking in the huge amount of weapons that covered the walls, idly noticing the trio of Demigods who were looking at him wearily.

"Man, talk about overkill," he muttered, before looking at the other teens.

There were two girls and a boy. One of the girls was dressed in punk clothes and had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and smelt of Ozone to Harry's enhanced senses. The other girl was blond and had grey eyes. The only boy of the group had black hair and green eyes and practically reeked of the sea. The teenaged shapeshifter recognised the three as Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson from his info gathering missions.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Harry, making all three look away, muttering apologies.

Harry shook his head and began to make his way towards the door at the end of the hall with the three Demigods following after him. He hadn't gone more than a few steps before a pair of teachers came marching out of the shadows. They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache, while the man was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward to Harry. They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines.

"Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

The three teens looked like deer in the headlights at that question but Harry kept his cool.

"I'm here to make a delivery," he said.

"At this time of night?" asked the woman looking sceptical, "May I ask what the delivery is?"

Harry reached into his coat and pulled out a note.

"Um, ingredients for a Fujiko Sendo," he said, reading of the note, "I'm supposed to give them to her directly."

The woman nodded .

"Very well, if you'll wait over there I'll send for her," she said, "Now, what about you three?"

Harry walked over to where the woman had indicated, ignoring the glare from the man that was drilling into his back. He knew exactly what he was, but the three Demigods were clearly trained so the Monster was there problem unless he attacked an innocent or a new Demigod. Harry sat on a hard chair and watched as the black haired girl manipulated the Mist to make the Principle think they were students, before entering the gym with a disguised Satyr. Once the Demigods were in the hall, the principal nodded to Harry and left the hall, heading up a flight of stairs on one side. A short while later she returned with a woman with shoulder length brown hair and purple eyes. The new woman came up to Harry while the Principle disappeared back into the Gym.

"Mrs Sendo?" asked Harry, getting a nod from the woman, "I have a satchel of ingredients for you, courtesy of Angela."

Harry pulled out said satchel and handing it over to the woman.

She accepted the bag and took a quick look inside, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small, drawstring pouch which she handed to Harry. He opened the pouch and looked inside to see a few gold Drachmas. Harry tucked the pouch into his coat and nodded at the woman.

"Thank you for your patronage," said Harry.

The woman bowed and disappeared back up the stairs. Harry turned to the doors and groaned at the thought of going out into the blizzard.

"Not a chance," he muttered, before turning into a cat and curling up under the chair he had been sat on a moment ago, _"I'll go home tomorrow."_

Before the shapeshifter could drift off to sleep, the door crashed open and two kids were shoved through, followed by the monster that had infiltrated the school. Harrys eyes narrowed as his nose informed him that the two kids were Half-bloods and powerful ones at that. He got to his feet and prowled forwards, intending to sneak up on the Monster and help the kids. Before he could though, the monster sniffed the air and scowled, before walking into the shadows and vanishing. A few seconds later, the door opened again and Percy entered with his sword held at the ready. He did a quick look around, looking for the monster, only to see nothing, before turning back to the new Half-bloods.

"My name's Percy," he said, trying to keep his voice level, "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."

Before he could do anything else, there was the sound of something small cutting through the air and the Demigod was slammed into wall with a small spike sticking out of his shoulder. A cold laugh echoed around the room as the monster stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson, I know who you are," he said in his French accented voice.

Percy struggled against the projectile that had slammed him into the wall and now pinned him there. A dark silhouette moved forwards as the monster stepped into the dim light. He still looked human, but his face was ghoulish. He had perfect white teeth and his brown/blue eyes reflected the light Percys sword produced.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," he said, "I hate middle school dances."

Percy took a swing at the monster, but he was just out of reach of the weapon. In response to the Half-bloods actions, a second projectile shot from somewhere behind the monster. Harry narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of something flexing behind the mans back as the projectile appeared. Next to Percy, one of the new Half-bloods, a girl with olive skin, black hair and eyes and a floppy green hat, yelped as the second thorn impaled itself in the stone wall, half an inch from her face.

"All three of you will come with me," the Monster said, "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

* * *

Under the chair, Harry was in a bit of a quandary. It wasn't his normal policy to interfere with the battles of experienced Half-bloods, however it was his job to protect those that couldn't protect themselves and those two kids were just that. On the other hand, there were three extremely capable Half-bloods here who should be able to handle the Monster without him getting involved. The reason he didn't really want to get involved was the same reason he didn't attend Camp Half-Blood. He had no interest in getting involved in the politics of Olympus and saving three half bloods at the same time, one of them known and clearly powerful would get him noticed by the Gods. Still, he wasn't about to let anyone die just to stay off the radar. Decision made, the small cat scampered after the Monster and his captives, transforming into his Chimera form as he left the building. Despite his massive form, Harry was easily able to hide in the darkness and falling snow thanks to his coat, although he did keep well back to prevent the Monster from detecting him. He was close enough for his sensitive ears to pick up the conversation.

"There is a clearing ahead," said the Monster, "We will summon your ride."

"What ride?" demanded the girl, "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!" snarled the monster.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" yelled the boy, evidently the girls younger brother.

Despite the brave front he was putting on, his voice quivered but Harry was impressed that he had the guts to say anything at all. The monster made a growling sound that sounded an awful lot like an angry lion to Harry.

* * *

"Halt," the monster growled after a few more minutes of walking.

The group had reached a cliff overlooking the sea. The monster pushed the Half-bloods toward the edge. Percy stumbled from the push, only to be caught by the girl before he could fall.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Harry couldn't hear the rest of the short conversation that passed between the three teens.

"Stop talking!" growled the monster, "Face me!"

The half bloods did as they were told as the monster pulled a phone out of his pocket. He pressed the side button and said, "The package—it is ready to deliver."

There was a garbled reply Harry couldn't pick up but it seemed to please the monster. In the background, Percy glanced over his shoulder at the drop behind him. The monster noticed and laughed.

"By all means, Son of Poseidon, Jump! There is the sea. Save yourself."

The teen seemed to debate it, but was interrupted by the Monster.

"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," he growled, "You do not realize who I am, do you?"

A flicker of movement behind him, and another missile whistled past Percys head, close enough to nicked his ear. Harrys eyes narrowed as they picked out something waving behind the monsters back. It looked like a tail that bristled with spikes at the tip.

"Unfortunately," said the monster, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."

"Who wants us?" demanded the girl, "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I…" Her voice broke a little, "...We've got no one but each other."

"Aww," said the monster, "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."

"Luke," said Percy, "You work for Luke."

Harry growled low in his throat at that. He had heard of the treacherous son of Hermes and how he had stolen the lightning bolt and poisoned the tree that protected the camps boundaries.

"You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson," he snarled, "I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"The General?" asked Percy, "Who's the General?"

The monster ignored the question and looked toward the horizon.

"Ah, here we are. Your transportation."

Harry looked up and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then the sound of helicopter blades getting louder and closer.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico asked fearfully.

"You should be honoured, my boy," purred the monster, "You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls."

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—"

"Now, now," warned the monster, "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well… there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

"The Great what?" asked Percy, clearly stalling for time.

"The stirring of monsters," The monster smiled evilly, "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all, the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

At that Harry had heard enough. The helicopter was getting closer and it didn't seem like any help was coming. He bunched his hind legs in preparation to pounce. Before he could though, something slammed into Percy and Thalia came charging into the clearing with a cry of 'For Zeus!', wielding a massive spear and Aegis, a shield with the head of Medusa embossed on the front. The Monster cowered away from it as the Demigod charged and for a moment it seemed he was going to be dusted, before he batted aside the spear with a massive orange paw with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed. If it hadn't been for Aegis, the girl would've been sliced apart. As it was, she managed to roll backward and land on her feet. The Manticore launched another volley of missiles at the black haired girl. The missiles deflected off her shield, but the force of their impact knocked the girl down.

The Satyr with the group sprang forward, putting his reed pipes to his lips and beginning to play a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. Grass broke through the snow and, within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around the Monster's legs, entangling him. He roared and began to change, growing larger until he was in his true form. His face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

"A Manticore!" yelled Annabeth as she removed her invisibility cap.

"Who are you people?" demanded the girl, "And what is that?"

"A Manticore?" gasped her brother, "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

The Manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds then turned toward the kids with a snarl. At that moment, Harry came exploding from the undergrowth, slamming into the Manticore horn first, scoring a large cut on his chest. The lion like monster let out a roar of pain and lashed out with a clawed paw, scoring four cuts across Harrys nose. The Shapechanger snarled and pounced, the two feline like monsters slamming into each other with great force, biting and clawing at one another. The Demigods watched in shock as the strange, Chimera like monster grappled with the Manticore, the two huge cats fought, fangs claws and tails slamming into one another.

"What the hell is that?" demanded Percy.

"No idea," replied Annabeth, "It looks like the Chimera, but it's clearly not."

Before anything else could be said, Percy was forced to step forwards and activate his shield to block a volley of spikes the Manticore was tossing everywhere as it continued to wrestle with the Chimera. The wrestling match came to an end as the Manticore managed to pin his opponent.

"Yield," he snarled, only for the Cimera to shift into a massive snake and wrap around him, binding his limbs in place.

Thalia chose that moment to charge into the fray, jabbing her spear at the bound Manticore. For a second, it looked like she would run him through, but then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from the cliff as the helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets. The searchlights blinded Thalia and the snake, causing its grip to weaken slightly, allowing the Manticore to shake it off and throw it at Thalia. Before he could hit and crush the girl, Harry shifted back into his natural form. The impact from the teen hitting the Half Blood knocked her over, sending her shield and spear flying in different directions. The shapechanger shot to his feet, drawing his sword and deflecting a spine from the Manticore before it could hit either him or Thalia.

"Now do you see how hopeless it is?" laughed the Manticore, "Yield, little heroes."

Harry growled and lifted his off hand, creating a large orb of fire. Before he could fire it at ether the Manticore or the helicopter, a sound reached the ears of those in the clearing. The call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods. The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," said the Manticore, "It cannot be—"

His sentence was cut short when something shot out of the forest like a streak of moonlight and a glowing silver arrow sprouted from the monsters shoulder. He staggered backward, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" he cried.

He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. Harry ignored the arrow fight in favour of weaving a swift Unrestricted Method in the air in front of him.

"Mortals who work with Monsters deserve no mercy," he growled.

The fire he had gathered in his hand leaped from his palm, morphing in the air into a huge dragon that let out a roar before charging the Helicopter and biting down on it. A huge explosion lit up the sky as the flames consumed the vehicle in seconds. Harry turned his attention back to the battle in time to see the Manticore pull the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. Percy tried to swipe at him with his sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked and he dodged the attack and slammed his tail into the teens shield, knocking him aside. Then the archers came from the woods. They were all girls, about a dozen of them in all with the youngest was maybe ten and the oldest, about fourteen. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions. Harry groaned at the sight of them, knowing that his night had just gotten a lot more complicated.

 **END! Before I sign off, let me just say that this chapter length is a one off. Do not expect chapters this length with any regularity. Before anyone asks, Angela is a pseudonym Hecate uses when selling potions or ingredients to Mortal magical practitioners. And yes, both that and Solumbum are references to Eragon. Now that thats out of the way, I'll sign off and let you review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **Hi all and welcome back! This chapter won't be as long as the last one, just a heads up. Before we begin, I meant to put this at the end of the last chapter but forgot. If you want to know what Harrys outfit looks like, its basically Homuras in Sekirei before he got turned into a girl. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The Hunters of Artemis advanced on the Manticore, their bows drawn back and ready.

"Permission to kill my lady?" asked one of the older girls there, a tall and graceful girl with coppery colored skin and a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair.

"This is not fair!" yelled the Manticore, "Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so," another girl said.

This one was a little younger than Harry, maybe twelve or thirteen, with auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange, silvery yellow eyes like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath, but her expression was stern and dangerous. Harrys eyes narrowed at the almost suffocating aura of power that surrounded her. It felt similar to that of his Grandmother, only much stronger and smelt of forests rather than magic.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere," continued the girl, "And you, foul creature, are a wild beast."

She looked at the older girl with the circlet.

"Zoe, permission granted." The manticore growled.

"If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"

He lunged at Harry and Thalia, assuming that the teen was dazed. Instead he found a massive sword being used as a baseball bat to send him flying across the clearing towards the cliff edge. As the monster went flying, its flailing tail caught Annabeth, dragging the girl after the monster as it fell over the edge of the cliff.

"NO!"

Harry sprinted forwards, dropping his sword with a crash, before diving off the cliff after the Monster and Demigod, morphing his body into a Peregrine Falcon as he dived after them. He was just under a meter away when they hit the sea and vanished from his senses entirely. Harry cursed and pulled up as hard as he could to avoid slamming into the sea, ignoring the strain on his muscles. He swooped back up and morphed back into human form, landing on the cliff as the Hunters advanced on the Half Bloods. Harry ignored them though in favor of letting out a yell of frustration and punching a hole in a nearby tree. The one called Zoe stopped short when she saw Thalia.

"You," she said with distaste.

"Zoe Nightshade." said Thalia, her voice trembled with anger, "Perfect timing, as usual."

Zoe scanned the rest of us.

"Four half-bloods, a satyr and an unknown, my lady."

"Yes," the younger girl said, eyeing Harry with a weary eye as the boy knelt in front of the tree he had destroyed, apparently ignoring everything around him, "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"Annabeth!" yelled Percy, "You have to let us save her!"

The auburn-haired girl turned toward him.

"I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

Percy opened his mouth to argue, only to be interrupted as Harry spoke up.

"Shes right, shes gone."

"What do you mean shes gone?!" demanded Percy as he tried to get to his feet, only to be held down by the Hunters.

"I mean shes gone, as in, no longer around," said Harry, turning around to reveal tear tracks on his face, "They vanished as they hit the water."

"NO! I have to help her!" yelled Percy, ignoring Harry as he struggled against the Hunters grips, "Let me go! Who do you think you are!?"

Zoe stepped forward as if to smack the Son of Posidon.

"No," the other girl ordered, "I sense no disrespect, Zoe. He is simply distraught. He does not understand."

The young girl looked at Percy, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon.

"I am Artemis," she said, "Goddess of the Hunt."

Percy blinked up at the twelve year old looking Goddess, his surprise evident on his face.

"Um, OK?" he said, the information clearly not computing.

Before anything else could be said, one of the younger looking girls detached herself from the Hunters and marched over to Harry. Said teen looked up as she approached, only to receive a smack across the face, snapping his head around and leaving him with a smarting red hand print on his cheek.

"That was for leaving me in the middle of nowhere," growled the girl before marching back to join her sisters.

Harry blinked in confusion as he rubbed his smarting cheek.

"What was that all about?" he muttered.

He shook his head and got his brain back in gear just in time to hear the girl of the new siblings demand to know who everyone was.

"It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are you?" said Artemis, her eyes softening, "who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis. Our parents are dead," Bianca said, "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered at the sceptical looks sent at her.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," said Zoe Nightshade bluntly, "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian… athlete?"

"No," Zoe said. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said the girls brother.

"No!" the girls voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

Her brother ignored her and started danced around like he needed to use the loo jabbering nonsense.

"Nico, shut up!" The girl shouted put her hands to her face, "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

Harry glanced around and, upon seeing that no one was looking at him, he turned into a cat and began to slink away. He had no intention of getting involved in whatever was going on any more than he had, especially not if Artemis was here. Before he could reach the edge of the clearing and disappear into the underbrush however, a silver arrow landed directly in front of him, about an inch from his nose. He froze in place and gulped, before he felt someone pick him up by the scruff of the neck and found himself looking into a pair of silvery eyes.

"And where do you think your going, shapechanger?" asked Artemis.

Harry let out a pitiful mew as the Goddess carried him over to where the Hunters were setting up the camp, consisting of seven large tents all made of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. One of the girls blew a silver dog whistle, making Harry shift in discomfort at the high pitched nose and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods. They began circling the camp like guard dogs, eyeing the currently feline Potter when they came close. Artemis carried Harry into one of the tents and set him down on the ground on one side of a golden brazier full of burning logs. She sat on the other side as Zoe entered the tent and sat beside her.

"So, you are the famous Guardian," said Artemis.

Harry just mewed at the Goddess. Artemis raised an eyebrow, before snapping her fingers. There was a flash of silver light and Harry morphed back into human form with a yelp.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Harry, rubbing his neck, "Forced transformations hurt."

"Insolent boy, you should.."

"Enough Zoe," interrupted Artemis before the Lieutenant could get going, "Don't forget that quite a few among the Hunters owe this man there life."

Zoes scowl showed exactly what she thought of that particular thought.

"No one owes me anything," Harry said, "I simply help those who have nothing find a safe place to call home. I know what it's like to not have anywhere to call home and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Zoe huffed.

"You honestly expect us to believe that it thy only reason for helping?"

"What other reason could I have?" asked Harry, "Is it really so hard to believe that I truly have no ulterior motives?"

Zoe opened her mouth to respond, only to close it again when Artemis shot a look at her.

"Now, for the real reason I bought you in here," said Artemis, "I want to know what you are. To my knowledge, no God has ever granted the gift of Shapeshifting in thousands of years."

Harry sighed, but decided that it was in her best interest to answer the Goddesses questions. While animal based transformations wouldn't stick, they still hurt and there was nothing to stop her from blasting him into dust.

"My name is Harry Potter," he said, "I'm not a Half-Blood in the sense that one of my parents was an Olympian God, but my Grandmother is Hecate."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at that. While not unheard of, Greek Legacies were something of a rarity, what with the fact there wasn't really anywhere safe for Greek Demigods other than Camp, unlike the Romans who had New Rome. Still, Hecate was a minor Goddess so it was possible that an unclaimed child would slip through the cracks.

"I see, and is the shapeshifting a spell?" asked Artemis.

Harry shook his head.

"No, its something I got from my father."

"And he is?" asked Artemis.

"No one you'd know," replied Harry curtly.

Zoe opened her mouth to reprimand the boy, but Artemis shook her head.

"Very well, I won't pry any more," she said, before looking at Zoe, "Zoe, could you find Bianca and bring her here?"

Zoe nodded and got to her feet, leaving the tent with one last glare at Harry, which the shapeshifter ignored.

"I'll be going as well," said Harry, getting to his feet.

"Remain in Camp," said Artemis, "I would like to speak with you more later."

Harry nodded and left the tent, stretching as he came out into the cold, winters air. He looked around the camp and frowned as he saw a small group of Hunters gathered around something on the floor. Curious, he made his way over, only to chuckle at the sight of what they were gathered around. It was his sword, embedded half an inch into the solid earth beneath the snow where he had dropped it. The Hunters were attempting to lift it, only to be completely unable to shift it more than a few inches.

"Having trouble there ladys?" asked Harry, ignoring the glares sent his way, "Here, let me."

He moved through the crowd and bent, wrapping his hand around his swords hilt. There was some whispers and snickers from the girls, only for them to stop abruptly when he picked up the sword one handed as if it weighed no more than a birch twig. he swung it around a couple of times, before opening his coat and slipping it inside. He turned back to the crowd and hid a smirk at the expressions on the Hunters faces.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked.

The shocked expressions quickly morphed to glares and the girls huffed and marched off, leaving Harry chuckling quietly as he headed over to where the Satyr and newest Halfblood were sat playing with modals and cards.

"Hey kid," he said as he walked up, making the boys jump.

The Satyr eyed the teen wearily, a normal reaction for the part goat beings around him, while the kid looked exited.

"Hey, your the guy with that massive sword, right?" he asked, "How can you lift it? When I tried I couldn't even get it to move."

Harry chuckled.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," he said, before sitting down next to the two, "Names Harry Potter, Grandson of Hecate, nice to meet you."

"I'm Nico di Angelo," said Nico, shaking Harry proffered hand, "Can you do magic?"

Harry chuckled and snapped his fingers, summoning a tongue of flame to his fingertips.

"Awesome!"

Harry grinned and snapped his fingers again, causing the flame go out. He turned to the Satyr who was still looking at him like he was going to turn into a monster and eat him.

"Stop looking at me like that," said the teen, "I'm not going to eat you."

The Satyr yelped at the statement directed at him, before a sheepish look crossed his face.

"Sorry, but you smell strange," he said, "I'm Grover Underwood."

"Nice to meet you Grover," said Harry, shaking the boys hand.

At that moment, Percy came back over accompanied by Zoe and Artemis.

"Oh good, you're here," said the Goddess.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry, getting to his feet.

"I'd like you to do me a favour Mr Potter," said the Goddess, "I'd like you to accompany my Hunters to Camp Half blood."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why?" he inquired.

"You are trustworthy," said the Goddess, "It's not often I say this, but you truly are a good person. Don't forget that several of my newest Hunters owe you there lives since you saved them and guided them to me."

Harry shrugged.

"I was just doing what I thought was right."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that the Hunters are more likely to trust you than anyone other male," she said.

Harry sighed.

"Alright fine," he said, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Excellent, now we just need to wait for my brother to arrive."

 **And that the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it. If you're wondering about Artemis interactions with Harry, the reason she treats him like that is that hes helped to protect the Hunt and, as mentioned, helped some girls find their way there. So, she knows she can trust him, even if her Hunters don't.**

 **I'm going to sign off now, please leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And we're back. Before we begin, I need to say something for future events. I realized as I was writing this chapter that I had made a mistake by having Harry be 14 for various reasons. As such, I am pushing the Hogwarts characters ages back one year to allow for future events I'm sure people can guess. Now thats out of the way, Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Harry watched from the branches of one of the trees as the Hunters began to pack up the camp, moving quickly and efficiently with an ease that comes from long practice. The shapeshifter was distracted from his viewing by the sound of something scuffling at the bottom of his tree, accompanied by mutterings and stifled sobs. He looked down and saw Nico sat at the base of the tree, glaring at the Hunters. Harry frowned and flipped off his branch to land next to Nico, making the kid jump with fright.

"Ah! You scared me!" yelled Nico once he recognised Harry

"Sorry," replied Harry as the other boy settled down again, "I couldn't help but notice you seem down. Want to talk about it?"

Nico was quiet for a moment, before nodding.

"Bianca joined the Hunters," he said, staring into the crowd of Hunters who were still moving around the camp.

Harry followed the other boys gaze to where his sister was talking with one of the Hunters. The Shapeshifter could see the faint silvery glow that always surrounded the Hunters of Artemis surrounding the girl. Harry sighed and put a comforting arm around Nicos shoulders.

"That sucks," he said, "And I know how you must feel, seeing your sister, the only family you have go down a path you cannot follow."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" demanded Nico, shrugging off the old boys arm, "How can you have any idea what I'm feeling?"

"Because I've been there," said Harry, "I watched the only family I have ever known go their separate ways. No matter how much we may wish it, nothing lasts forever. Paths always diverge, but you can be sure that you will meet again somewhere down the line. Be happy for your sister that she can find happiness and strive to do the same."

Advice given, Harry got to his feet and left the young Half blood to contemplate his words.

* * *

As Harry walked away from Nico, he realised that, if he was going to CHB he really ought to call his Grandma so she didn't turn him into a desk lamp again. With that in mind, he made his way into the woods where he pulled a small hand mirror out of his pocket and tapped the glass. For a moment nothing happened, before the mirror darkened and Hecate appeared with Solumbum draped across her shoulders.

"Hello Grandson, what do you need?" asked the Goddess of Magic.

"Hi Grandma, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to be a little late coming home," replied Harry, "Artemis has roped me into escorting the Hunters to Camp while she goes on a solo hunt."

Hecate regarded her Grandson for a moment, before a small smile crossed her face.

"Then go and have fun," she said.

Harry blinked.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"You spend far too much time fighting and not enough time being the child you are," said Hecate, "I know you're a Half blood, even if you're not Greek, and that means that you will likely never know true peace, but you can at least have some fun. Go to camp and act your age for once."

"But…"

"Don't argue Harry James," said Hecate, glaring at her grandson, "If you even think of showing up at my shop before the end of the Winter Season, I'll make sure you spend the next six months as a lamp!"

Harry gulped and nodded.

"Good, now the sun is rising, so go join your friends. Have a nice time!"

She gave a wave before the image in the mirror faded, leaving Harry staring at his reflection.

* * *

The teen rejoined the group of Hunters and Demigods as the sun crested the horizon, heating the snow covered world slightly.

"About time," muttered Artemis He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" asked Percy hesitantly.

"For my brother, yes," replied Artemis.

The Son of Poseidon looked sceptical.

"It's not exactly as you think," said Artemis.

"Oh, okay," said Percy, "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a—"

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon, accompanied by a blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised, "Not until he parks."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, but turned away like the other Demigods as the light and warmth intensified. Then suddenly the light died and Harry was able to look at the God of the Suns chariot. It was a red convertible Maserati Spyder, glowing white, melting the snow in a perfect circle. The door opened and the driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen with sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. His smile was bright and more playful and wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Wow," Thalia muttered, "Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," replied Percy, making Harry snort.

"That's not what I meant," growled the Daughter of Zeus.

"Little sister!" Apollo called, as he approached, "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed and rubbed her eyes in irritation.

"I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"Really? I thought Artemis was born first and helped to deliver you," said Harry.

Apollo gaped at Harry for a second as Artemis looked smug, before the Sun God pouted and turned back to his sister

"So what's up?" he asked, ignoring the smirks and stifled giggles coming from the Hunters, "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis gritted her teeth in irritation, her smug look at her brothers calling out dissolving.

"I need a favour," she said, "I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!"

He raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "

"I feel a haiku coming on!"

The Hunters all groaned, clearly dreading whatever was coming. The God of the Sun cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I am so cool."

He grinned at us, waiting for applause. Harry winced at the terrible attempt at poetry, inwardly wondering how a God who had Poetry as one of his domans could possibly make one so awful.

"That last line was only four syllables," said Artemis, making Apollo frowned.

"Was it?"

"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm."

Apollo started muttering to himself as Zoe Nightshade turned to the Half-bloods plus Harry.

"Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan," she explained, "'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, There once was a goddess from Sparta—"

"Good gods, I can only imagine the torture," groaned Harry, facepalming.

"I've got it!" Apollo abruptly announced, "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself, "And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to said group, "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem!" Apollo checked us out, "Let's see… Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed.

"Hi, Lord Apollo." "Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"Brother," growled Artemis said, "You should get going."

"Oh, right."

Then his eyes fell on Harry and widened, clearly only just noticing who he was.

"You, your of the Crimson, aren't you?" he asked.

Harry stiffened slightly, not expecting to be called out on his heritage.

"I thought so," muttered Apollo, studying the teen, "Interesting…"

Harry shifted slightly under the Gods gaze, before he abruptly turned around.

"Well!" he said, "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

"Cool car," said Nico, seemingly over being upset over his sister's decision.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh."

Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time.

"Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and pressed a button, causing the car to glow brightly for a moment and change into a minibus

"Right," he said, "Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading as she picked up her camping pack. As she did, Apollo desided to stick his foot in his mouth.

"Here, sweetheart, let me get that," he said, reaching for the bag.

Zoe recoiled, her eyes flashed murderously.

"Brother," Artemis said warningly, "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands.

"Sorry, I forgot," he said, "Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis replied, "not that it's none of your business."

"I'll find out," said Apollo, "I see all, know all."

Artemis snorted.

"Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no, I never mess around!" said Apollo, looking wounded.

Artemis just rolled her eyes, before turning to the Hunters.

"I will see you by winter solstice," she said. "Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened, looking more serious than normal.

"Yes, my lady."

Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for tracks. When she rose she looked troubled.

"So much danger, the beast must be found," she muttered, before sprinting toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows.

Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger.

"So," he said, "Who wants to drive?"

The Hunters ignored him and piled into the back of the bus, joined by Bianca. Harry patted Nico, who was looking at his sister longingly, on the shoulder, before making his way onto the bus and stretching out across two seats in the middle of the bus and closing his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep...only to be woken up less than a minute later when the bus suddenly jerked forwards, smashing him back into his seat. Harry glanced out the window and saw a ring of burning trees in the clearing, before looking to the Driver's seat and seeing an extremely tense looking Thalia in the drivers seat. Harry groaned and waved a hand, adding a five point harness to his chair that he quickly did up, just in time for the bus to tip forwards and shot towards the earth. What followed could be accurately described as a death ride as Thalia, who was clearly panicking, proceeded to show exactly why you didn't put someone who was scared of heights in charge of the Sun. Right up until she crashed said chariot into the canoeing lake.

"Well, said Apollo with a brave smile, "Lets go see if we've boiled anyone important, shall we?"

 **And I'm going to end it there. I hope you liked the latest chapter. I don't really have anything I need to say here, so I'm going to sign off here. Please leave a Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And we're back for more. Nothin to say, so we're diving straight in.**

Chapter 8

Harry had never actually been into the camp when guiding Half-bloods to safety, always leaving them at the edge of the Wards, so it was somewhat of an experience to find himself within said Wards. He could feel them scanning him, trying to determine if he was a threat or not. Most Demigods wouldn't notice it, but Harry was the Grandson of Hecate and a powerful Mage in his own right. It seemed that the Wards didn't quite know what to make of him, but let him through nonetheless.

The camp, which was normally sunny thanks to the magical weather manipulation, was covered in a light covering of snow, enough to play and have fun in. The 12 cabins were decorated with a combination of mundane decorations and what appeared to be multi colored fire.

"Whoa," Nico said as he climbed off the bus, "Is that a climbing wall?"

Harry followed the younger boys finger and saw that it was indeed a climbing wall with crashing rocks and a large amount of lava pouring out of it.

"Yeah," said Percy, sounding a little destracted.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?" asked Nico

"Little extra challenge," answered Percy, "Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met—"

"I know Chiron," Zoe said stiffly, "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

"We know the way," said Zoe, ignoring the Satyr.

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't"—he tripped over a canoe and came up still talking—"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Zoe rolled her eyes, but followed the Satyr, clearly guessing there was no getting rid of Grover. The Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins. As Bianca di Angelo was leaving, she leaned over and whispered something in her brothers ear. She looked at him for an answer, but Nico just scowled and turned away. Harry noticed and made a mental note to talk to both siblings at some point.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called after the Hunters, earning more than a few glares.

He winked at Percy, "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?" asked the Son of Posidon.

Instead of answering, he turned to Harry, an odd look on his face.

"You had best be careful, son of Crimson," he said, "The gap between worlds is shrinking and soon you will be needed."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Harry, only to be ignored as Apollo got back in the bus.

"Later, Thalia," he called. "And, uh, be good!"

He gave her a wicked smile, as if he knew something she didn't, before he closed the doors and revved the engine. The teens were forced to turn away as as the Sun Chariot took off in a blast of heat. When they were able to look, the lake was steaming and a red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

"Who's Chiron?" asked Nico, looking a little grumpy, "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director," said Percy, "He's… well, you'll see."

"A Centaur," said Harry as the Percy, Nico, harry and Thalia began to make there way up to the Big House, "He's the one who trained Heracles and Achilles."

"Wow, cool!" exclaimed Nico, perking up from his funk, "Lets go!"

Harry smirked as the boy ran ahead, glad he could help him get his mind of whatever his sister had told him. The three boys made their way through the Camp towards the Big House, passing the armoury/forge, frosted over strawberry fields, arena and a few campers engaged in snowball fights.

* * *

The Big House was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch but didn't seem to catch anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth. The air smelled like hot chocolate. The kids headed into the parlor where a chubby, red faced man in a neon orange leopard-skin warm-up suit and purple running shoes and an elderly man in a wheelchair with a shaggy brown beard, curly hair wearing a fuzzy sweater with a hoofprint design on it were sat playing cards. The elderly man smiled when he saw the kids enter.

"Percy! Thalia! Ah, and this must be—"

"Nico di Angelo and Harry Potter," said Percy, introducing the two newcomers.

Chiron eyed Harry for a moment, before turning back to Percy.

"You succeeded, then."

"Well…"

Chiron's smile melted.

"What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, dear," said the pudgy man in a bored voice, "Not another one lost."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked, "Who else is lost?"

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. Harry rolled his eyes at the black eye and slap mark on his face. Some people never learnt and Satyrs almost universally fell under that category.

"The Hunters are all moved in!" he said

Chiron frowned.

"The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about."

The Centaur glanced at Nico.

"Grover, perhaps you should take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film." "But… Oh, right, yes, sir," said Grover.

"Orientation film?" Nico asked. "Is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca is kinda strict—"

"It's PG-13," Grover said.

"Cool!" said Nico, happily following the Satyr out of the room.

"And what about you?" asked Chiron, turning to Harry, "I understand that we owe you for aiding quite a few Half-bloods to find there way here."

The pudgy man scoffed.

"Like I said to Artemis, I was just doing what was right," said Harry, ignoring the man, "It is the duty of those with power to aid those with none. Thats what a Hero is, isn't it?"

Chiron, Percy and Thalia stared at Harry in surprise at his deep statement, while the pudgy man looked at Harry with a slight gleam in his eye.

"Well said boy," said the pudgy man, "You are completely correct of course, but many seem to forget that."

"Thank you," said Harry, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

THe man chuckled.

"Oh, I like this one," he said, "I am the director of this little slice of Hades, Mr. D."

"Now, what should we do with you?" asked the Centaur, "I understand that you are a Legacy of Hecate, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then, I suppose you will be bunking in Cabin 11," said Chiron.

"Whatever you say," said Harry, "I'd be happy just pitching a tent and sleeping outside. I've slept in worse places."

"Now thats sorted, maybe you two can tell me what happened?" said Chiron, turning to Percy and Thalia.

The two Big Three Demigods quickly told the old Centaur what had happened. When they were done, Chiron turned to Mr D.

"We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately," he said

"I'll go," Thalia and Percy said at the same time.

Mr. D sniffed.

"Certainly not!"

Thalia and Percy both started complaining, but Mr. D held up his hand. He had a purplish angry fire in his eyes and was excluding a small aura of power.

"From what you have told me," Mr. D said, "we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell—"

"Annabeth," snapped Percy.

"Yes, yes," he said dismissively, "And you procured a small annoying boy to replace her. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead."

"Annabeth may be alive," Chiron said, but Harry could tell he was having trouble sounding upbeat, "She's very bright. If… if our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate."

"She was alive when they disappeared," said Harry, "I could feel her life force. What happened after that, I don't know."

"That's right," Thalia said, "Luke would want her alive."

"In which case" said Mr. D, "I'm afraid she will have to be smart enough to escape on her own."

Percy moved to get up, only to stopped by Harry putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No Percy," he said, "There's nothing we can do for her now. We have no idea where they took her."

The Son of Poseidon stared at Harry for a second, before knocking his hand aside with a growl.

"What do you care?" he snarled, "You don't know her!"

"Your right," said Harry, "But I am the Guardian. Its my job to protect everyone I can with my powers and I failed to protect her. If we had any idea where to look, I'd be the first one to go, guns blazing. But we don't know where she is, so we need to wait."

Percy opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Nico crashing through the door.

"SO COOL!" Nico yelled, holding his hands out to Chiron, "You're… you're a centaur!"

Chiron managed a nervous smile.

"Yes, Mr. di Angelo, if you please," said Chiron, "Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."

"And, whoa!" continued the new Half-blood, turning to look at Mr. D, "You're the wine dude? No way!"

Mr. D turned his eyes on the boy and gave Nico a look of loathing.

"The wine dude?" he asked.

"Dionysus, right?" asked Nico, "Oh, wow! I've got your figurine."

"My figurine?" asked the God

"In my game, Mythomagic," replied Nico, "And a holofoil card, too! And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!"

"Ah," said Mr. D, looking truly perplexed, "Well, that's… gratifying."

"Percy," Chiron said quickly, "you and Thalia go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we'll be playing capture the flag tomorrow evening."

"Capture the flag?" asked Percy, "But we don't have enough—"

"It is a tradition," Chiron said. "A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit."

"Yeah," Thalia muttered, "I bet it's real friendly."

The two left, leaving Harry and Nico alone with the God and Centaur. Said Centaur shifted and got out of his wheelchair, revealing his velvety white and muscular hindquarters, the sight of which made Nico's eyes shimmer with awe.

"Wicked," he muttered, earning a smile from the kindly old teacher as he lead the two newcomers down to the cabins **(AN: Which I'm not going to describe)**

* * *

The Centaur lead the two to Cabin 11, also known as Hermes Cabin, a slightly rundown looking one with a Caduceus over the door. Inside was actually pretty cozy, although there was a large number of sleeping bags on the floor. Harry was willing to bet that the place would be stuffed beyond capacity in the summer months and was once more extremely glad that his powers allowed him to take forms that didn't take that much space. As they entered, Chiron was approached by a pair of almost identical boys.

"Connor, Travis, allow me to introduce you to two new campers, Nico and Harry," said Chiron, "Boys, these two are Connor and Travis Stoll, the Hermes Cabin counselors."

"Regular or undetermined?" asked the two in sync.

"Undetermined for Nico, but Harry is the Grandson of Hecate," answered Chiron.

That got the twos attention and they eyed Harry with interest. Harry shifted slightly as they eyed him up, getting the distinct impression that they were planning a prank of some sort. After a second, the two broke into smiles.

"Welcome to Cabin 11," they said in sync again.

"Come in, take a load off," said Travis, "Let's find you a space."

"I'll get you a sleeping bag," said Connor.

"No need," said Harry, "I can do this."

He turned into a small cat, mewed and shifted back. The two brothers went wide eyed at the sight, before braking into identical grins.

"Wow, thats cool!" they said, "What else can you do?"

Harry just grinned.

* * *

A short while later, everyone gathered at the dining pavilion for dinner and, after sacrificing a portion of dinner to the Gods, tucked in to BBQ and pizza. Percy and Thalia looked really lonely sat at there parents tables, making Harry feel really guilty since he had some company at the Hermes table. It was a shame they couldn't sit together. The teen tore his gaze away from the other tables in favor of looking at those who were sharing his table. In addition to Connor, Travis and Nico, there were a few other kids sat at the Hermes table, including a girl with dark red hair and green eyes who was watching Harry. The teen thought she looked familiar, only to realise she was the girl he had helped before heading off to Westover. Apparently seeing Harry had noticed her staring, the girl got to her feet and moved down to sit opposite Harry.

"You're the one who helped me with that monster, right?" she asked without preamble.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her bluntness, but nodded none the less.

"Well, thanks for that," she said, "I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't helped. My name is Lou Ellen, its nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter," said Harry, shaking the girls hand, "I take it you don't know who your parent is?"

The girl shook her head.

"No, I don't," she said, "I can't wait to find out though!"

Harry smiled and the two engaged in a friendly conversation until Dinner was over, when they headed back to the Cabins and fell into bed. Harry turned into a cat and curled up under one of the beds, drifting off to sleep in seconds.

* * *

 _Dream Start_

 _Harry found himself stood in what appeared to be a large, shadowy throne room with three large thrones set up in a small circle, allowing the occupants to see one another and talk. The room was circular and had windows all around the outside, allowing for impressive views out over the large, dark city below and the star filled nights sky. Two of the thrones were occupied, one by a man, the other by a woman._

 _The woman was beautiful, with long, straight hair that was a shade of dark purple. She was clad in a grey, fur lined dress that exposed her collarbone and arms. Her hands were covered by fingerless evening gloves with grey fur at the tops and she had gold bracelets on her right wrist and a silver arm band on her left. On her right upper-arm she had a thick metal ring with a chain attached to it with the other side of the chain attaching to her armband and with the length of the chain wrapped around her body. Slung around her hips was a belt made from gold, oval segments, along with another belt, this one being black with golden circles inscribed in it. around her neck was a gold necklace and from her ears her large, circular earrings. Covering her feet was a pair of black high-heel shoes. Despite her beauty, there was one big thing that tipped Harry off that she wasn't human and that was the additional eye in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were gold and the right was covered by a black and red patch._

 _The man on the other hand looked 100% human, but Harry was willing to bet that he wasn't. He_ wa _s a tall, well-built man with a fair complexion and was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and a brown suit jacket, a khaki-colored shirt, matching trousers and leather shoes. His hair was short and grey and was he slicked back on his head, with four strands falling down evenly on his forehead. He had a chiseled face, with a thick nose and clearly defined cheekbones and brow ridge, as well as thick eyebrows that spike out at the ends._

" _Are you sure this is wise Bel Peol?" asked the man, braking Harry from his musings, "Teaming up with the Titans I mean?"_

" _I'm sure," said the woman, Bel Peol, "They are much stronger than they were during the last War and if they win, the General has given me his word that he will aid us in our search for the Midnight Lost Child."_

 _The man sighed.  
"Very well, if that is what you wish to do, go right ahead," he said, "I however have prior engagements."_

" _Ah yes, the Aizen Siblings," said Bel Peol with distaste, "I don't know how you can stand to be around those two."_

 _The man smiled thinly._

" _Well, they make things interesting for me," he said, getting to his feet and heading for the door._

 _Before he left though, he paused._

" _One more thing," he said, "Your plan to aid the Titans won't put Hecate at risk, will it?"_

 _Bel Peol just smiled._

" _Don't you worry Sydonay, I plan to send the Seeker. Your Hecate will remain at the Palace of the Stars."_

 _Harrys breath caught as the woman said the mans name. and he jolted awake._

* * *

Harry shot to his feet with a yowl, scrabbling out from under the bed and morphing back into human form, before slumping against the bed he had been under.

"Huh, Harry? Whazzup?" asked a sleepy looking Connor.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," muttered Harry.

The Son of Hermes just grunted and turned over, falling back to sleep. Harry got to his feet and went outside, gazing up at the stars as his dream replayed in his mind, specifically one name and face. Sydonay, also known as Thousand Changes or, to him, Father.

 **And thats the end of this chapter. Before anyone says anything, its a different Hecate to Harrys grandma. I hope you enjoyed and that you leave me a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And here we go with chapter 9. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The next morning saw Harry lying back on the roof of the Hermes cabin, staring blankly at the sky as it began to lighten. Since he had been woken by his dream he had been unable to go back to sleep so had headed up to the roof to think things over. He knew that Demigods didn't dream, they had visions and, while he didn't have it quite so bad due to being a Legacy, that didn't mean he didn't have visions. And that dream last night was most definitely a vision. The problem was, he had no idea what to do about it. He knew what it meant, that wasn't hard to figure out. No, the problem was what to do about it.

The teen let out a sigh as he realized there was little he could do. It wasn't like he could get in touch with any Flame Hazes, heck he didn't even know that many. For now he would keep his eyes open and deal with things as they came. He could handle most Denizens and it was rare that they worked together. The teen got to his feet and hopped of the roof, heading into the Cabin to try and get at least another few minutes of shuteye.

* * *

The next day was rather amusing for Harry as he watched the interactions between the Campers and Hunters. It was as if they couldn't stand to even spend two minutes in the vicinity of each other without a fight breaking out. He seemed to be the only one enjoying the show though as Chiron was beginning to look more and more frazzled as the day wore on from all the fights he was forced to break up. Eventually though, dinner rolled around and with it, Capture the Flag.

* * *

It was going to be a small game: only thirteen Hunters, including Bianca di Angelo, and about the same number of campers. Harry could see that Zoe pretty upset and kept glancing resentfully at Chiron. Actually none of the Hunters looked particularly happy now that Harry took the chance to look at the girls. Unlike last night, they weren't laughing or joking around, instead huddling together in the dining pavilion, whispering nervously to each other as they strapped on their armor. Some of them even looked like they'd been crying. Harry had to wonder what had happened to get the normally unflappable girls in such a state. After a moment of watching the girls, he shook it off and turned back to the Camper's team.

It consisted of Beckendorf, the Hephaestus Cabin counselor, and two other Hephaestus guys, a few from the Ares cabin, the Stoll brothers, Nico and Lou Ellen from Hermes cabin, as well as a few Aphrodite kids. That probably had something to do with the rivalry between the Virgin Goddess and the Goddess of love if the grumbling from the pretty cabin was anything to go by.

That left Thalia and Percy as the team captains and they were currently arguing over who should be in charge of what.

"I'll take the offense," Thalia volunteered, "You take defense."

"Don't you think with your shield and all, you'd be better defense?" asked Percy, eyeing said shield with a look of apprehension.

Thalia already had Aegis on her arm, and even her own teammates were giving her a wide berth, trying not to cower before the bronze head of Medusa.

"Well, I was thinking it would make better offense," replied Thalia, "Besides, you've had more practice at defense."

"Yeah, no problem," said Percy, although he didn't look happy.

"Cool," said Thalia as she turned to help some of the Aphrodite kids, who were having trouble suiting up their armor without breaking their nails.

Nico di Angelo ran up to Percy wearing armour that looked to be about two sizes too big and a big grin on his face.

"Percy, this is awesome!" he said as his blue-feathered bronze helmet fell in his eyes, "Do we get to kill the other team?"

"Well… no."

Harry was distracted from their conversation as Thalia walked up to him.

"So, are you playing Harry?" she asked, taking in his jeans and t-shirt.

"I thought I'd watch," said Harry.

"Thats a shame, I was hoping your powers would help," said Thalia, before she headed off somewhere.

Harry watched her walk up to Lou Ellen, who had become close to Harry over the past couple of days, and began whispering to the girl. As he watched, he felt a shiver shoot up his spine and he just knew that he'd be in armour within half an hour. That prediction was proven right as Lou walked up to him and aimed her puppy dog eyes at him.

"Alright, fine!"

* * *

Chiron's hoof thundered on the pavilion floor.

"Heroes!" he called, "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team— Camp Half-Blood—shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis—red team—shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"

"Sweet," Nico whispered next to Percy, "What kind of magic items? Do I get one?"

"Here, try this," said Harry, holding out a ring.

"Awesome!" yelled Nico, taking the ring.

"What does that do?" asked Percy as Nico slipped on the band.

"Nothing, just a rock I transfigured," said Harry, "Figured it'd be a good idea to have him think he has something to keep him quiet."

"Blue team, follow me!" shouted Thalia, drawing a cheer from the Campers as they followed her towards the woods.

Percy moved to catch up, only to trip over somebody's shield. Harry shook his head as he hefted his sword over his shoulder and followed after his team.

* * *

The Campers decided to set there Flag up on Zeus's Fist, a rock formation in the woods. It was a good place to set the flag as the top boulder was twenty feet tall, so the flag was clearly visible, like the rules said it had to be and the fact the boulders were pretty sheer meant that it didn't matter that the guards weren't allowed to stand within ten yards of it. Percy set Nico on guard duty with Beckendorf and the Stoll brothers and asked Harry if he could do anything to improve on the defences. The grin the Mage gave was enough to make even the Aphrodite Campers a little worried for the Hunters. As Harry moved off to start setting up his magical defences, he listened with one ear as Thalia laid out her plan of attack.

"We'll send out a decoy to the left," said the girl, "Silena, you lead that."

"Got it!" said the girl, hefting her sword.

"Take Laurel and Jason, they're good runners," continued the Daughter of Zeus, "Make a wide arc around the Hunters, attract as many as you can. I'll take the main raiding party around to the right and catch them by surprise."

Everybody nodded in agreement. It was a good plan and Thalia said it with such confidence you couldn't help but believe it would work. Thalia looked at Percy.

"Anything to add, Percy?"

"Um, yeah," said the boy, "Keep sharp on defense. We've got four guards, two scouts. That's not much for a big forest. I'll be roving. Yell if you need help."

"And don't leave your post!" Thalia said.

"Unless you see a golden opportunity," added Percy.

Thalia scowled.

"Just don't leave your post," she reterated, glaring at Percy, who didn't seem to notice.

"Right, unless—"

"Percy!"

She touched Percys arm and the boy jumped.

"Sorry," Thalia said, though she didn't sound particularly sorry, "Now, is everybody clear?" Everybody nodded and began to break up into smaller groups. Then the horn sounded, and the game began.

* * *

Harry ignored his teammates as they began to depart as he continued to layer spells around the area, ranging from animation spells on a pile of stones and snow drifts to prank spells around the edges of the clearing. While he personally didn't have anything against the Hunters, they had been acting extremely out of line all day and needed to be taken down a peg or two, hence the prank spells. Spells done, the teen turned back to the clearing, just in time to see Percy sprint out of the clearing in the direction of the boundary line.

"That idiot," muttered Harry, "Hes gonna get it later."

He looked over at the other guards.

"Guys, the spells I put on the area should be enough to keep them away from the flag, but be on alert anyway," he said, "I'm going to make sure our 'fearless leader' doesn't do something stupid."

"Got it," said Beckendorf.

Harry nodded and turned to the forest, diving forwards and turning into a wolf as he sprinted through the trees after Percy, clearing the creek in a single leap. Before he could go any further though, he was stopped by a rain of arrows coming from the trees. He skidded to a stop and morphed back to human form, stomping a foot and causing a wall of stone to shoot from the ground, blocking the arrows.

"Oh great, I ran into an ambush," muttered Harry as the arrows continued to bounce off his shield, "Right, lets see how they like to be turned into target practice."

He turned to the wall and lay a hand on it, causing a large, yellow magic circle to appear.

"Petra telis."

The wall glowed and seemed to bulge, before the front seemed to explode, sending a wave of small, stone shards shooting into the bushes, slicing through leaves, branches and bowstrings, as well as drawing yelps of pain and shock from the Hunters. Harry smirked as he prepared his next spell to take the ambushing Hunters out of the game for good.

"Blade informe, invisibili gladio. Ostende shredder!"

A magic circle appeared over his hand, before a tornado shot from his palm, blasting straight through the thicket the Hunters were hid in and blowing them out into the open, knocking them out against trees. After checking to make sure they were OK, Harry morphed back into a wolf and loped in the direction he could smell Percy had gone in.

He arrived at the edge of the creek just in time to see Percy sprinting in the direction of the boundary, flag in hand and Hunters on his tail. The Son of Poseidon dodged around all of their attempts to stop him and leaped over the creek, causing the Campers to break out cheering and the Hunters to let out a yell of anger as the silver flag turned orange. Chiron appeared out of the woods looking both elated and shocked.

"Campers win!" he said, "For the first time ever, the Campers win!"

The cheering increased in volume as the Campers started celebrating their first win against the Hunters since, well, ever. As the Campers celebrated, Chiron approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter, do you think you could release the Hunters you trapped?" he asked.

Harry smirked and headed to Zeus's Fist where the team the Hunters had sent to capture the flag were being held by Harrys spells and enchantments. Some were buried up to there necks in the ground from Mole Traps, some were being held in bear hugs by Rock and snow Golems, others were hung upside down from trees and still others were stuck in tar pits. Every single one of them was glaring at Harry as he entered the clearing with Chiron.

"Awe, no need to look at me like that," said Harry, "Its just a game."

"Let us out of here!" yelled one of the Hunters

"Fine fine," said Harry, before waving a hand and stomping a foot.

A wave of magic washed over the clearing, causing the Golems to fall apart, the vines to unravel and the buried Hunters to shoot out of there holes. The newly freed girls headed to join their Sisters, but not before giving Harry glares that, if looks could kill, would have completely obliterated him. Harry just grinned in response and headed to join the party. Unfortunately, the party was interrupted by the approach of something. surrounded by green light.

The first people to notice it was the Hunters, who were understandably subdued at losing the first game ever, but pretty soon everyone was silent and watching the beings approach.

"This is impossible," Chiron said, sounding extremely nervous, "It… she has never left the attic. Never."

And yet, the withered mummy that held the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group, mist curling of her form and turning the snow a sickly shade of green. None of the teens dared move, until her voice began to hiss inside their heads, causing some to clutch at their heads in pain.

" _I am the sprit of Delphi,"_ the voice said, _"Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."_

The Oracle regarded Percy with its cold, dead eyes, before turning to look at Harry then finally she turning toward Zoe Nightshade.

" _Approach, Seeker, and ask."_

Zoe swallowed.

"What must I do to help my goddess?" she asked.

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out, forming into the vague image of a mountain with a girl standing at the barren peak that Harry recognised as Artemis, bound in chains and fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, or hold something up and it looked like she was in pain.

Then, the Oracle spoke:

 **Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,**

 **One shall be lost in the land without rain,**

 **The bane of Olympus shows the trail,**

 **Campers and Hunters combined prevail,**

 **The Titan's curse must one withstand,**

 **And one may perish by a parent's hand.**

 **Emerald Flame shall clash with Gold,**

 **As the Crimson World comes fore.**

Prophecy delivered, the green mist swirled together into a green serpent and slithered back into the mummy's mouth, before the Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as the corpse she was.

 **And thats it. I hope you liked how I changed the CTF game, Harrys spells and the new prophecy!**

 **Now, I'd like to ask you lot for some new OC spells Harry could use. I need the name, chant/spell words and the effects. The spell words need to be in Latin because that just sounds more like spells than greek. Here are the spells used in this chapter;**

 **Petra telis: Stone Darts. Earth elemental spell. Uses existing earth to fire shards at high speed. Not particularly deadly, but useful as a** **distraction.**

 **Breeze Blade: Chant:** **Blade informe, invisibili gladio. Ostende shredder. Wind Elemental spell. Creates a tornado that blows things away from it and sheads what it hits. Mostly good for blowing things away or blasting holes in objects. (Taken from World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman)**

 **Now its time for me to sign off. Please leave me a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And we're back and jumping right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Once the Orical had been returned to her place in the attic, curticy of one of Harrys spells, the Cabin councerles gathered for a war meeting around the ping-pong table in the Big house while Harry leant against the wall, watching the events unfold.

Dionysus waved his hand and supplied snacks: Cheez Whiz, crackers, and several bottles of red wine, until Chiron reminded him that wine was against his restrictions and most of the kids were underage anyway. Mr. D sighed and, with a snap of his fingers, the wine turned to Diet Coke. Nobody drank that either. Mr. D and Chiron (in wheelchair form) sat at one end of the table, while Zoe and Bianca di Angelo, who had become Zoe's personal assistant at some point, took the other end. Thalia and Grover and Percy sat along the right, and the other head councilors, Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll brothers, sat on the left. The Ares kids were supposed to send a representative, too, but all of them had gotten broken limbs during capture the flag, courtesy of the Hunters and were resting up in the infirmary. Chiron had asked Harry if he could fix them up with magic, but backed off when the mage had demonstrated his healing magic and blown up a dead fish.

Zoe started the meeting off on a positive note.

"This is pointless," she said growled

"Cheez Whiz!" gasped Grover as he began scooping up crackers and Ping-Pong balls and spraying them with topping.

"There is no time for talk," Zoe continued as if the Satyr hadnt opened his mouth, "Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

"West!" Bianca said.

Harry was impressed at how quickly she had been accepted into the Hunters and how quickly the supportive nature of the group had changed her. Her dark hair now was braided like Zoe's and she wasnt hiding her face any more. She had a splash of freckles across her nose and dark eyes.

"You heard the prophecy," continued the girl, "Six shall go west to the goddess in chains. We can get six hunters and go."

"Yes," agreed Zoe, "Artemis is being held hostage! We must find her and free her."

"You're missing something, as usual," Thalia said, "Campers and Hunters combined prevail. We're supposed to do this together."

"No!" Zoe yelled, "The Hunters do not need thy help."

"Your" Thalia grumbled under her breath, "Nobody has said thy in, like, three hundred years, Zoe. Get with the times."

Zoe hesitated, like she was trying to form the word correctly.

" Yerrr. We do not need yerrr help."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Forget it," she muttered.

"I fear the prophecy says you do need our help," Chiron said, "Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

"Or do they?" Mr. D mused, swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like it had a fine bouquet, "One shall be lost. One shall perish. That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail because you try to cooperate?"

"Mr. D," Chiron sighed, "with all due respect, whose side are you on?"

Dionysus raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, my dear centaur. Just trying to be helpful."

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia said stubbornly, "I don't like it either, Zoe, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?"

Zoe grimaced, clearly accepting the point even if she didn't like it.

"We must not delay," Chiron warned, "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

"Oh, joy," Dionysus muttered, "Another dull annual meeting."

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoe said, "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Dionysus asked.

"Yes, Lord Dionysus."

Mr. D nodded.

"Just checking. You're right, of course. Carry on."

"I must agree with Zoe," said Chiron, "Artemis's presence at the winter council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

"Three and three," said Percy.

"And one of them is me," said Harry, speaking up for the first time.

Everyone turned to look at the Mage.

"Why do you say you need to go?" asked Chiron.

"I'm the Emerald flame," said Harry, holding up his hand and summoning a small, emerald green flame.

"Simply summoning such a flame is not enough to say that thee are the Emerald Flame," said Zoe, "Such a thing is simple with Thy magic."

"While it is true I can create any coloured flame I want, my magic is green," said Harry, closing his fist and snuffing out the flame, "Each Mage possesses a different colour there magic manifests as. Mine is emerald green."

"But…"

"I'm coming Zoe," siad Harry, interrupting the girls protest, "Trust me when I say that I NEED to come along if you are to succeed."

The Hunters mouth opened and closed for a second, before she nodded curtly. Harry relaxed back against the wall as they discussed who else should go and what the prophecy might mean. After much discussion, it was decided that the party would consist of Harry, Grover and Thalia for the Campers and Zoe, Bianca and a girl called Pheobe for the Hunters. Percy protested, but was quickly shot down.

"One thing I can't figure out is the last two lines," said Beckendorf, "We've concluded that the Emerald Flame is Harry, but whats the Gold Flame or the Crimson World?"

Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"I have some thoughts," said the teen, "But I'd rather not say anything until I'm sure. One thing I am sure off though is that everyone's perception of reality is about to change."

With that ominous statement, the Mage pushed of the wall and left the room.

* * *

That night, Harry dreamed.

 _Dream Start_

 _He saw a girl with Flaming hair and Blazing eyes battling a man in white with a pure white flame._

 _He saw a beautiful woman with blond hair transform into a purple werewolf and tear what appeared to be a large clown apart._

 _He saw a young boy with brown hair defending himself with an Azure ring_

 _He saw a young girl with jet black hair create a blue crystal in front of a group of shadows, protecting them from encroaching fire._

 _He saw a boy with dark skin create a huge golem from rock and use it to crush a large group of monsters._

 _He saw himself locked in combat with a woman armed with a weighted chain atop a mountain among black ruins._

Harry shot upright as he jolted out of his dream, panting.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

The teen got out of bed and stretched, before glancing at the time and noticing it was still a few hours before sun up. Harry shrugged and left the cabin, morphing into a small cat and bounding into the night.

* * *

A short while later, he found himself in the Dining Pavilion where Bianca and Zoe were arguing about something. The teen turned to leave, having no interest in the argument, only to notice that others were not so considerate, namely Percy and Nico. Harry rolled his eyes and headed back to the Cabin to get ready to go.

* * *

A few hours later, after breakfast, saw the Questers gathered at the top of the hill waiting for Argus to bring the van around. Harry looked around and saw that someone was missing.

"Um, wheres the third Hunter?" he asked.

"Shes not well," said Zoe shortly.

"Oh," said Harry, "So, is there a replacement or…"

"No."

Harry raised his hands in surrender as the van pulled up and Argus got out, tossing Zoe the keys.

"Lets go," said the Leutenent of Artemis.

Everyone piled in and they were off.

"Oh for the love of everything holy, can we please take a break?" pleaded Harry a few hours and several hundred miles later.

Zoe had been driving none stop since they left the camp and they were now in Maryland. Needless to say, everyone was tired, stiff and in desperat need of a bathroom break.

"We can't afford to waist any time," was Zoes response as she kept her eyes on the road.

Harry took a few deep breaths, before getting up and moving to the front of the bus, putting his head directly next to Zoes.

"Zoe, we have been driving none stop since we left New York. We're all tired, stiff and in dire need of the loo. That includes you. You need to have a break."

"I'm fine," snapped Zoe.

Harry rolled his eyes at the girls stubbornness.

"Fine, how about this. Where are we going?"

"West."

"Very good, now where abouts in the west?"

Zoe opened her mouth to respond, only to shut it again.

"Exactly. Now pull over so we can have a rest and perform some tracking spells, m'kay?"

Zoe looked like she was going to argue for a second, only to sigh and nod.

"Fine."

* * *

A short while later saw the Questers pulling into a rest stop, whereupon everyone dashed to the loos, before meeting in the restaurant where they got some much needed food and heading outside to cast some tracking spells.

"Alright, what now?" asked Bianca.

Harrys answer was to pull a bronze bowl and a bottle of water out of his coat.

"That helps," said the girl.

"I'm going to try Scrying," said Harry, ignoring the jab, "I might be able to get some idea where we're supposed to go."

"Ooo, and I'll try this," said Grover, pulling out a handful of acorns.

"Good idea, two methods will give us a more solid idea of where we need to go," said Harry as he filled the bowl, "Now, lets see if I can remember how to do this… What were the words again? Oh yeah, draumr kópa."

The water in the bowl rippled for a moment, before going completely still and turning black. Then, an image began to form of a large building.

"Huh, the National Air and Space Museum," said Harry, "Thats in DC, right?"

"How can you not know that?" asked Thalia.

"I've only lived in the US for two years," said Harry, "Most of which has been spent helping out Halfbloods or doing chores for Grandma."

"Ah."

"What have you got Grover?" asked Harry, turning to the Satyr.

"Yep, I got DC as well," was his reply.

"Then lets get going."

Harry picked up his bowl and turned the water to steam with a wave of his hand, before returning the bowl to his coat.

"D.C. is about sixty miles from here," Bianca said, "Nico and I…" She frowned... "We used to live there. That's… that's strange. I'd forgotten."

"I dislike this," said Zoe, "We should go straight west. The prophecy said west."

"Oh, like your tracking skills are better?" Thalia growled.

Zoe stepped toward her.

"You challenge my skills, you scullion?" she questioned, "You know nothing of being a Hunter!"

"Oh, scullion," retorted Thalia You're calling me a scullion? What the heck is a scullion?"

"Whoa, you two, no fighting now," said Harry, "We need to work together, not try to kill each other."

"Harry's right," said Bianca, "D.C. is our best bet."

Zoe didn't look convinced, but she nodded reluctantly.

"Very well. Let us keep moving."

"You're going to get us arrested, driving," Thalia grumbled, "I look closer to sixteen than you do."

"Perhaps," Zoe snapped. "But I have been driving since automobiles were invented. Let us go."

 **And done. Wow, two in a short time. I know I'm taking chunks from the books (I have in case you havnt noticed) but still…**

 **Anyway, next time we'll get to DC and have the fight with the Lion which will have a few alterations. We'll also see the first example of the worlds coming together. Please leave**


	11. Chapter 11

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And now its time for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The van drove south towards DC at a decent speed as the people inside tried to entertain themselves any way they could. Harry was able to keep everyone entertained by making little puppet shows out of fire and transfigured bits of rubbish. It was enough to keep everyone occupied until they reached DC, but the teens were still eager to get out of the van when they finally came to a stop. The teens climbed out into the cold wind and began to make there way through the city towards the Smithsonian. As they made there way through the city, Bianca seemed to get exited, pointing out things she remembered from when she lived in the city, occasionally running ahead. As she did, she bumped into a person.

"Ah, sorry sir," she said, apologising to the old man she had run into.

"Oh its no problem dear," said the man, "I wasn't watching where I was going ether."

Harry frowned at the man as he approached. There was something...off about him. he looked normal enough, just an old man with grey hair, a bushy moustache, wearing a grey suit, white gloves and a grey hat and carrying a cane. The old man seemed to notice Harrys look and smiled at him.

"Is there something I can help you with young man?" he asked.

"No, its just you look like someone I knew," replied Harry.

"Ah, I understand," said the man, "Now, I must be going, it was nice to meet you all."

He tipped his hat and began to walk away.

"What was that all about?" asked Thalia, "Do you know that guy?"

"No, not exactly," said Harry, "Lets go."

He walked off in the direction of the Museum, leaving his companions confused.

* * *

The group made it to the Air and Space Museum and paid for admittance, before wandering around some of the exhibits.

"Sooo, anyone know what we're looking for?" asked Harry as they made there way around the upper balcony.

Before anyone could answer, something came barraling up the ramp and smashed into Thalia, knocking her into the Apollo Space Capsule, making Grover yelp in suprise and hide behind Harry. Said something was revealed to be a rather frantic looking Percy Jackson. Quick as a flash, Binaca and Zoe had arrows notched and aimed at the boys chest.

"You!" snarled Zoe as she recognised him, "How dare you show thy face here?"

"Percy!" Grover brayed, "Thank goodness."

Zoe glared at him, and he blushed.

"I mean, um, gosh, You're not supposed to be here!" he amended.

"Luke," said Percy between pants, "He's here."

The anger in Thalia's eyes immediately melted and she put her hand on her silver bracelet.

"Where?" she asked

"The National History Museum," said Percy, regaining his breath, "He was with some guy called the General, Dr Thorn the Manticore and a chick he called the Judge of Paradoxes."

Harry stiffened.

"Wait, what was that?" he asked.

"The Judge of Paradoxes," repeated Percy, "I don't know who she was though."

"Ohh, this is bad," muttered Harry, "If shes here then we're in deep shit."

Zoe also looked stunned, although for a very different reason.

"The General is here?" she asked, "That is impossible! You lie."

"Why would I lie?" asked Percy Look, there's no time. Skeleton warriors—"

"What?" Thalia demanded, "How many?"

"Twelve," replied Percy, "And that's not all. That guy, the General, he said he was sending something, a 'playmate,' to distract you over here. A monster."

Thalia and Grover exchanged looks.

"We were following Artemis's trail," Grover said, "I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent… She must've stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet."

"Zoe," Bianca said nervously, "if it is the General—"

"It cannot be!" Zoe snapped, "Percy must have seen an Iris-message or some other illusion."

"Illusions don't crack marble floors," retorted Percy.

Zoe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"If Percy is telling the truth about the skeleton warriors," she said, "we have no time to argue. They are the worst, the most horrible… We must leave now."

"Good idea," said Percy.

"I was not including thee, boy," Zoe said, "You are not part of this quest."

Harry frowned.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, "I mean, it makes a certain amount of sense for him to come along."

Zoe glared at the shapeshifter, only for him to meet her gaze without flinching.

"You shouldn't have come, Percy," Thalia said grimly, "But you're here now. Come on. Let's get back to the van."

"That is not thy decision!" Zoe snapped.

Thalia scowled at her as Harry sighed and facepalmed.

"You're not the boss here, Zoe," snarled Thalia I don't care how old you are! You're still a conceited little brat!"

"You never had any wisdom when it came to boys," Zoe growled.

"You never could leave them behind!" Thalia looked like she was about to hit Zoe.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Harry, stepping in between the two girls, "You two are acting like spoiled brats! Stop fighting and lets…"

The teen suddenly cut himself off as a shiver went up the spines of the Questers. All around the room, lights and electronic signs began to flicker as a strange sound, like voices played backwards coming from a long distance, began to echo around the room. Then everything froze, world turned a strange shade of green and every single thing in the room was suddenly frozen in place , bar the six Questers.

"W-whats going on?" asked Bianca nervously.

"Its a Seal," said Harry, "The Crimson World is here. This isnt good, not good at all."

"The Crimson World?" asked Thalia, "What do you..?"

The question was cut of as a monstrous roar echoed around the room as a huge lion the size of a pick-up truck bounded up the ramp. Its fur was a glittering gold colour, while its claws were silver and its eyes were filled with an animalistic intelligence.

"The Nemean Lion," whispered Thalia, "Don't move."

The lion roared so loud it parted Harrys hair, giving the Questers a good look at its massive fangs that gleamed like stainless steel.

"Separate on my mark," Zoe said, "Try to keep it distracted."

"Until when?" Grover asked.

"Until I think of a way to kill it. Go!"

The Questers separated and moved to attack the massive lion, Percy and Thaila attacking it up close with there sword and spear, while Zoe and Bianca started sniping it with arrows and Grover tried to use Woodland magic to detract it. Harry on the other hand leaped down to the lower levels, pulling his sword from his coat as he went.

"Where are you going?" demanded Zoe.

"To deal with our other guests," replied Harry as the sound of marching feet reached the Questers ears. From the tunnels and corridors leading off the large room came the sound of marching feet and a chant of 'left, right, left, right'. The chant proceeded a large number of beings that actually made the Demigods pause in there battle with the Lion for a moment. They appeared to be robots with round bodies, a coiled spring for a head with a wind up key coming from the top and two gears for eyes. They each had a different number printed on there body and carried a variety of different weapons.

"So, its the Seeking Professor," muttered Harry as he hefted his sword, "Alright then, lets see what these Rinne are capable of."

He shot forwards, straight into the middle of the army of Robots, his sword held at the ready. A single swing of the massive blade sent entire squads of Robots flying in pieces.

Up with the rest of the Questers, they were forced out of there viewing of Harry turning the robots into scrap by the Lion roaring.

Percy quickly uncapped his sword, Riptide, and rolled to the left as several arrows whistled past him. He turned and saw Zoe and Bianca climbing the Apollo capsule, firing arrows, one after another, all shattering harmlessly against the lions metallic fur. Didn't seem to take to kindly to the annoyances and swiped the capsule, tipping it on its side and spilling the Hunters off the back. Grover played a frantic, horrible tune, causing the lion turned toward him, only for Thalia stepped into its path, holding up Aegis.

"ROOOAAAR!" roared the Monster, recoiling from the Gorgons head embossed on the shield.

"Hi-yah!" shouted Thalia, advancing on the Monster with her shield held out. "Back!"

The lion growled and clawed the air, but it retreated as if the shield were a blazing fire. For a second, it seemed that Thalia had it under control, until Percy saw the lion crouching, its leg muscles tensing, ready to pounce.

"Hey!" he yelled, attracting the Lions attention.

He lashed out with Riptide, getting solid strike to the flank that should have cut the monster into mulch, but the blade just clanged against its fur in a burst of sparks. The Lion lashed out at Percy with its claws, ripping off a chunk of his coat as he backed against the railing. Then, it pounced, one thousand pounds of monster. Before it could hit, a massive, stone golem suddenly leaped from the lower levels and slammed into it, forcing the Monster back with heavy hits from its stone fists. Percy glanced over the railing to see Harry stood at the edge of a large crater in the floor, surrounded by machine parts. The teen gave Percy a thumbs up, before turning back to the army of Robots that had amassed in the short amount of time between him wrecking the last one and creating the Golem.

Percy turned back to the Lion, just in time to see it reduce the animated statue to dust with its razor sharp claws. It roared in fury, giving the Son of Posidon a look at its pink tongue and mouth. A lightbulb seemed to go off in the teens head as he thought of a plan.

"Zoe!" he shouted. "Target the mouth!"

The monster lunged at Percy as an arrow zipped past it, missing completely. Percy quickly ducked under the Lions pounce, causing it to shoot over the edge of the balcony and land on the massive modal of Earth below. Percy followed after it, hopping to one of the hanging planes and making his way down to where the Lion was perched on the Globe. The Monster leaped up, swiping at Percy and catching the plane the Son of Posidon was perched on, setting it swinging and pitching the teen off it to land on the Globe. He slid down it to land on the ground below. THe area was covered in scrap from the robots, but Harrys fight had moved out of the room and deeper into the museum.

Thalia dropped off the second-floor railing and landed on the far side of the Globe from Percy. The lion regarded both Demigods, as if trying to decide which of them to kill first. Zoe and Bianca were still high above the floor, bows ready as they tried to get a shot at the soft parts of the Monster.

"No clear shot!" Zoe yelled, "Get it to open its mouth more!"

The lion snarled from the top of the globe as Percy looked around desperately for something to help, before his gaze fell on the gift shop.

"Keep it busy!" he yelled as he sprinted towards said shop.

"This is no time for souvenirs, boy!" Zoe yelled as Percy dashed into the shop.

A few moments later, he was back with armfuls of silvery packets.

"Percy," called Thalia as she dodged another swipe from the giant cat, "whatever you're going to do—"

The Lion roared and took advantage of the girls destruction, swatting her like a cat toy and sending her flying into the side of a Titan rocket. Her head hit the metal and she slid to the floor.

"Hey!" Percy yelled at the Lion, throwing Riptide like a throwing knife.

It bounced off the Lion's side, but that was enough to get the Monster's attention. It turned toward the Son of Poseidon and snarled. The teen charged the gigantic cat, tossing a packet of space food down its gullet when it roared at him. The lion's eyes got wide and it gagged like a cat with a hairball.

"Zoe, get ready!" yelled Percy as he scrambled away from the Lion as it managed to choke down the space food packet and looked at the teen with pure hate.

"Snack time!" he yelled and it made the mistake of roaring at me, allowing the teen to get another packet of food in its throat.

Before the lion could stop gagging, he threw another three packets down its gullet. The Lion's eyes bugged as it opened its mouth wide and reared up on its back paws, trying to get away from the monster with the nasty food.

"Now!" yelled Percy.

Immediately, arrows pierced the lion's maw—two, four, six. The lion thrashed wildly, turned, and fell backward. And then it was still. For a moment silence filled the frozen room, before footsteps sounded from one of the tunnels. The Questers quickly turned to face it, weapons at the ready, only to relax as Harry stepped out of the shadows. The Shapeshifter was covered in oil and soot and his clothes had more than a few burn marks on them, but he seemed to be unharmed. Harry looked around and took note of the slowly dissolving Lion laying on its side.

"So you beat it?" he asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," said Thalia as Grover helped her up.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and indicated to the piles of scrap metal littered around the area.

"Alright, fine," grumbled Thalia as the Hunters joined the rest of the party.

"Now thats out of the way, will Thou explain exactly whats going on?" asked Zoe, indicating to the frozen room.

"Certainly, but first I need to fix everything before the Seal falls and everyone here dies," said Harry, moving to the centre of the room, "Lets see, I can use those Rinne for some of the repairs, but I need a bit more power… hmmm."

He looked around at the people in the room, some of whom were trapped under debris.

"Oh, perfect, a Torch whose about to go out," he said, moving over to where a security guard was stood, "That should be plenty."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bianca.

"You'll see," said Harry, before raising a hand.

The debris from the Robots suddenly transformed into blue fire and began to surge towards Harry, gathering in his hand as the security guard he had examined did the same. Once all of the fire was gathered, the teen pointed at the ceiling and a blinding, rainbow light shone from his finger. As the rest of the Questers watched, the damages done to the museum during the battle seemed to fix themselves until it looked like nothing had happened. In fact, the only difference was the lion skin where the Nemean Lion had vanished.

"And, done," said Harry, snapping his fingers.

The red world faded and time restarted. The people began to move and talk again as if nothing had happened.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" demanded Thalia.

 **And I'm going to end it there. I hope you liked this latest chapter. We saw the first meeting of the Crimson World and the Greek World. Oh, and before anyone asks what happened, all will be explained next time. Please leave me a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And we're back for another chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"Explain," said Zoe, glaring at Harry, "What is this Crimson World and what does it have to do with thee?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Look, I'll explain everything, but first lets get moving before something else attacks us," he said.

When Zoe refused to move and kept glaring at him, he groaned.

"OK, I swear on the River Styx I'll explain everything once we get back on the road," he said, getting a rumble of thunder as confirmation, "There, happy?"

Zoe grumbled, but nodded and turned to where the Nemean Lion skin was sitting innocently on the floor. She reached down and picked it up, examining it for a moment, before turning to Percy and holding it out to him.

"Take it," she said.

Percy stared at her.

"What, the lion's fur?" he asked, "Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?"

"It is a spoil of war," said Zoe, "It is rightly thine."

"You killed it," Percy protested.

Zoe shook her head, almost smiling.

"I think thy ice-cream sandwich did that," she said, "Fair is fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur."

Percy hesitantly took the proffered which shifted as his fingers touched it and changed into a full-length, golden-brown duster.

"Not exactly my style," he murmured.

"Um, not to interrupt, but we should probably get going," said Grover, pointing out the window

Through the glass walls of the museum, the Questers could see a group of men walking across the lawn. They appeared human, but there skin was transparent and there bones shone like an X-ray.

"Go," said Percy, "They'll be hunting me. I'll distract them."

"No," Zoe said. "We go together."

Percy stared at her.

"But, you said—"

"You are part of this quest now," Zoe said grudgingly, "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the fifth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind."

The Questers hurried back to the Van and were back on the road in short order.

"Now that we're away, you owe us an explanation," said Thalia, turning to Harry.

The Shapechanger frowned and tapped his fingers on his knees.

"Alright, I'll explain the best as I can," he said, "What do you want to know?"

"What is the Crimson World?" asked Zoe, "It was mentioned in the Prophecy and then by Thy when that strange magic froze time."

Harry nodded.

"Alright, the Crimson World is the world next to this one that cannot be reached by normal means," he said, "Not even the Gods can enter it. The beings that live in that world are called Crimson Denizens and often come to this world in search of the Power of Existence."

"What's that?" asked Bianca.

"The Power of Existence is exactly what it sounds like," said Harry, "It is the substance that makes up everything that exists in this world. Denizens gather this power in order to achieve their desires."

"I get the feeling that there's more to it than that," said Grover.

"There is," said Harry, "The most potent source of Existence in the world is Human beings. As a result of this, Denizens often target Humans and consume their Existence. When that happens, theres nothing left."

"What do you mean?" asked Bianca as they stopped at some traffic lights as they turned red.

"Just that," said Harry, "Its as if the person never even existed. Everything, even their Soul simply vanishes."

Silence fell in the van as everyone stared at Harry. Said teen was looking out the window, his forehead resting against the window.

"No, that can't be real," said Thalia, "I mean, surely people would notice if people just vanished."

"Its as if they never even existed," said Harry, "They vanish from memories, pictures, videos, everything."

"Thats...awful," whispered Bianca, "To simply disappear…"

"Thats reality as it truly is," said Harry.

"I don't believe is," said Thalia, "I can't… To simply vanish, it's too much."

Everyone else looked to be in a similar state. Harry smiled thinly.

"And yet its the truth, whether you want to believe it or not."

The van was quiet for a short time, before Zoe spoke up again.

"Thy haven't explained what happened to freeze time."

"That was a Seal," said Harry, "Its an Unrestricted Method that creates a Sealed Space where time does not flow. Its used to keep the Crimson World separate from the Human World. Think of it as the space between the tick and the tock."

The van fell silent again as everyone tried to process what they had been told.

"Hey, how do you know so much about this Crimson World?" asked Percy.

"Because I have been trained to fight Denizens," replied Harry, "The Denizens aren't completely without opposition. There are those that fight them. Humans who create a Contract with a Crimson Lord in exchange for the power needed to fight against Denizens."

"Wait, Crimson Lords?"

"Not all Denizens believe in consuming Humans for power," said Harry, "Some fight against it. You see, excessive consumption of Existence disrupts the balance between the two worlds and, if the balance is disrupted too much, disaster is inevitable. To prevent this, Flame Hazes exist to keep the Balance between the two worlds."

"So, your a Flame Haze?" asked Bianca.

Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm something else."

After that, he refused to say anything else and the Questers lapsed into silence.

* * *

They were crossing the Potomac when Percy spotted the helicopter. It was a sleek, black military model just like the one Thorn had tried to use at Westover Hall

"They know the van," said Percy, "We have to ditch it."

Zoe swerved into the fast lane and put her foot down, not that it really helped as hhe helicopter kept gaining on them.

"Maybe the military will shoot it down," Grover said hopefully.

"The military probably thinks it's one of theirs," grumbled Harry.

"How can the General use mortals, anyway?" asked Percy

"Mercenaries," Zoe said bitterly, "It is distasteful, but many mortals will fight for any cause as long as they are paid."

"But don't these mortals see who they're working for?" asked Percy, "Don't they notice all the monsters around them?"

"Mortals see what they want to see," said Harry, "They can't handle the truth of the world."

Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Well said," she said, "I do not know how much they see through the Mist. I doubt it would matter to them if they knew the truth. Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters."

Harry nodded in agreement. The helicopter kept coming, making a lot better time than the Questers were through D.C. traffic. Thalia closed her eyes and prayed hard.

"Hey, Dad," she whispered, "A lightning bolt would be nice about now. Please?"

But the sky stayed gray and snowy, with no sign of a helpful thunderstorm.

"There!" Bianca yelled, pointing at an exit, "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," protested Zoe.

"Trust me," Bianca said.

Zoe shot across two lanes of traffic and into a mall parking lot on the south bank of the river. the Questers piled out and followed Bianca down some steps.

"Subway entrance," Bianca said, "Let's go south. Alexandria."

"Anything," Thalia agreed.

The Questers quickly bought tickets and got through the turnstiles, Harry weaving a quick Notice-me-not spell around them to throw off any pursuit. A few minutes later they were safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from D.C. As the train came above ground, the Questers could see the helicopter circling the parking lot. Grover let out a sigh.

"Nice job, Bianca, thinking of the subway," he said to the girl.

Bianca looked pleased.

"Yeah, well. I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer," she said, "I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C."

Grover frowned.

"New? But that station looked really old."

"I guess," Bianca said, "But trust me, when we lived here as little kids, there was no subway."

Thalia sat forward.

"Wait a minute. No subway at all?"

Bianca nodded and Harry frowned. He knew nothing about D.C., but he didn't see how their whole subway system could be less than twelve years old. It seemed Zoe was having the same thoughts

"Bianca," Zoe said. "How long ago…"

Her voice faltered as the sound of the helicopter was getting louder again.

"We need to change trains," said Percy, "Next station."

* * *

Over the next half hour, the Questers changed trains twice. Harry had no idea where they were going at this point. Unfortunately, when they finally got off the train, they found themselves at the end of the line in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks, all of which were covered in snow. It seemed much colder here and Harry was forced to place Warming charms on the Questers clothes as they wandered through the railway yard, trying to find transportation, but only finding countless freight trains and a homeless guy standing at a trash-can fire. Harry could instantly tell that this was no normal Homeless man from the suppressed aura around him. At the sight of the group, he gave a toothless grin and said,

"Y'all need to get warmed up? Come on over!"

The Questers huddled around his fire, the cold having overwhelmed Harrys Warming Charms.

"Well this is g-g-ggreat," said Thalia through her chattering teeth.

"My hooves are frozen," Grover complained.

"Feet," corrected Percy hastily, glancing at the homeless guy.

"Maybe we should contact camp," Bianca said. "Chiron—"

"No," interrupted Zoe. "They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves."

"You know," the homeless man said, "you're never completely without friends."

His face was grimy and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly.

"You kids need a train going west?"

"Yes, sir," said Percy, "You know of any?"

He pointed one greasy hand and the Questers suddenly noticed a freight train, gleaming and free of snow. It was one of those automobile-carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple-deck of cars inside and the side of the freight train said SUN WEST LINE.

"That's… convenient," Thalia said, "Thanks, uh…"

She turned to the homeless guy, but he was gone. The trash can in front of them was cold and empty, as if he'd taken the flames with him. Harry smirked and cast a Flame spell in the can, before reaching into his coat and pulling out a box, opening it to reveal doughnuts that he dropped into the flames.

"Thanks for the help," he said.

"What was that about?" asked Percy.

Harry just gave him a look that told Percy he was being stupid, before hopping onto the train and finding a car to crash in.

* * *

An hour later they were rumbling west and Harry wondered if anyone had noticed that the train wasn't actually running on tracks. Probably not because everyone was too busy messing around in the cars. Zoe and Bianca were crashed out in a Lexus on the top deck, Grover was playing race car driver behind the wheel of a Lamborghini and Thalia had hot-wired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up the alt-rock stations from D.C. Harry was lying stretched out across the two back seats of a soft top, gazing up at the blue sky and clouds, having folded the roof back so he could do just that.

"Want to join me?" he asked as Zoe approached.

"I think I'll pass," she said, "I actually want to talk to Thee."

"If its about the Crimson World, there's nothing more to tell," said Harry.

"No, its not that," replied Zoe, "I want to know why Thee do it."

"Do what?" asked Harry.

"Help Demigods," said Zoe, "I want to know why you put yourself in harms way for those you don't know."

Harry looked at the girl.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked, "I do it because I can. I have the power to help and, as such, its my job to do so. With great power comes great responsibility and all that."

"That can't be it!" protested Zoe.

"Oh really?" asked Harry, sitting up, "Tell me something, why do you fight?"

Zoe blinked.

"What?"

"Why do you fight?" repeated Harry, "Why do you pick up your bow and fight alongside Artemis and the rest of the Hunters."

"Thats none of your business," said Zoe.

"Your right," said Harry, "But I bet I can guess. You do it to protect them. That's why everyone fights, to protect something. Whether its their country, loved ones, themselves or even just their money and power. Everyone, from the loving father, to the loyal soldier, to the mercenary, they are all fighting to protect something. I fight to protect those who can't protect themselves, you fight for the other Hunters and Artemis and Percy fights to protect his friends."

Zoe stared at the young man for a moment.

"You know, not all men are like Hercules," said Harry, "Some of us are good people if you just take the time to get to know them."

Zoe went stiff at the mention of the Heros name.

"I don't know what your talking about," she snapped before stalking off.

Harry watched her go, before laying back again and closing his eyes.

 **And I'm going to end it their. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and that my explanation of the Crimson World made sense. For those in the know, I know I left out Torches, but thats for later.**

 **On a side note, I'm still looking for suggestions for spells!**

 **Please leave me a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And we're back. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Harry woke up a few hours later to find that the train was coming to a stop. He climbed out of his car and stretched, wincing at the sounds of popping tendons, before casting a freshening charm on himself. He moved to head to the lower levels where the rest of the Questers were gathered in preparation to get of.

"Whats the rush?" said a voice from behind him, "There's still a few minutes before we stop."

Harry turned to face the person who had spoken and was unsurprised to see the homeless man who had pointed out the train stood behind him.

"Hello Lord Apollo, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Harry with a slight bow.

"I came to give you some help," he said, "When you get to San Fransisco, find The Woman Who Dances on Sea Edge. She will help you find what you're looking for."

Harry gave the God a look.

"You don't have to use her nickname to be mysterious ya know," he grumbled, "I know exactly who you mean."

"Then you won't have any trouble finding her," said Apollo, before disappearing.

Harry groaned, before making his way to join his companions. When he did, Zoe shot a quick look at him, before glancing away. The train came to a stop and Bianca and Zoe began to roll back the metal curtains, allowing them to get off.

* * *

The Questers found themselves on the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains, Cloudcroft according to the sign. The air was cold and thin and the roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-black shadows, despite the fact the sun was shining brightly. Even with Harrys longcoat and warming charms my lion-skin coat he was freezing by the time we got to Main Street, which was about half a mile from the train tracks. As they walked, Percy told Grover and Harry about the conversation he had had with Apollo the night before and how he'd told me to seek out Nereus in San Francisco. Grover looked uneasy.

"That's good, I guess," he said, "But we've got to get there first."

"And if on the odd chance the old man doesn't know anything, I know someone who might be able to help," said Harry.

"Who?" asked Percy.

"You'll see when we get there," said Harry, "Or rather, if we get there."

That amendment was necessary as, as far as the teens could tell, there wasn't any easy way out of town. A quick look around the town revealed that there was no easy way out of town.

"Great," said Thalia, looking around, "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out."

"There's a coffee shop!" said Grover.

"Yes," Zoe said. "Coffee is good."

"And pastries," Grover said dreamily, "And wax paper."

Thalia sighed.

"Fine. How about you two go with Harry and get us some food," she suggested, "Meanwhile, Percy, Bianca, and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions."

The Questers agreed to meet back in front of the grocery store in fifteen minutes before splitting up. Harry went with Zoe and Grover into the Coffee shop, pulling a large wad of bills out of his coat to pay the clerk.

"Wow, you've had all that money all this time?" asked Grover, eyeing the large wad of cash, "Why didn't you say something?"

"There was no need," said Harry, picking up his tea, "Its not like cash would have helped us any at any point on the trip."

Grover nodded in agreement as the group headed back outside to wait for the others. As they walked over to the meeting point, Harry noticed Zoe looking at him again.

"Alright, what have I done now?" asked Harry, making Zoe jump.

"Nothing," she said, looking away.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't press. The group reached the meeting point and joined Percy and Bianca who were already waiting, giving them their drinks and food. Harry idely noticed that Bianca didn't seem best pleased with Percy.

"What did seaweed brain do this time?" he asked her, leaning against the railing next to her.

Bianca jumped at the sound of his voice and blushed.

"Nothing important," she said.

"Uh huh," said Harry, "None of my business anyway."

The two fell silent for a moment, before Harry spoke up.

"Have you told Nico why you joined the Hunters?" he asked.

"What?" asked Bianca, a little surprised by the question.

"Have you told Nico why you joined the Hunters?" repeated Harry, "I know its none of my business, but your all he has left in the world."

Bianca looked down.

"I know," she said, "It was really selfish of me to join, but I've been raising Nico by myself for as long as I can remember and I wanted my own life and friends. I love Nico, don't get me wrong, but I just needed to find out what it would be like not to be a big sister twenty-four hours a day."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"So, does he know the reason?"

Bianca shook her head.

"In that case, when we get back to camp you need to tell him," said Harry.

Bianca nodded and looked down at her cup.

"We should do the tracking spell," said Zoe, "Grover, do you have any acorns left?"

"Umm," Grover mumbled as he was chewing on his bran muffin, wrapper and all, "I think so. I just need to—"

He froze as did Harry as a warm breeze rustled past, like a gust of springtime had gotten lost in the middle of winter. For Harry it was as if someone had just hooked him directly into the main reactor of a Nuclear power plant and flipped the switch as a huge amount of magic surged through his veins, carrying with it the scent of nature and a warning.

"Grover, thy cup!" said Zoe.

Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds. Suddenly the birds peeled off the cup and flew away, a flock of tiny doves as a rubber rat on the railing squeaked and scampered off the railing and into the trees. Grover collapsed next to his coffee, which steamed against the snow as Harry did his best to shake of the magical surge that was actually making his hair stand on end it was so powerful.

"Whats going on?" demanded Percy as he tried to wake up the groaning Grover.

"Hey!" yelled Thalia, running up from the street, "I just… What's wrong with Grover? And what happened to Harry?"

"I don't know," said Percy, "He collapsed."

"Uuuuuhhhh," Grover groaned.

"Well, get him up!" Thalia said, hefting her spear, "We have to get out of here!"

* * *

The Questers made it to the edge of the town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared, stepping from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were now wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes. They drew their handguns as Thalia tapped her bracelet, Aegis spiraling to life on her arm, but the warriors didn't flinch. Their glowing yellow eyes bored right into Percy as he drew Riptide and Zoe and Bianca drew their bows, but Bianca was having trouble because Grover kept swooning and leaning against her. Harry was moving under his own power, although he did look a little out of it and his hair was standing on end.

"Back up," said Thalia.

The Questers backed away from the Skeletons, only for two more to appear on the road behind them as one of the warriors raised a cell phone to his mouth and spoke into it, making a clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone.

"It's near," Grover moaned.

"It's here," said Percy.

"No," he insisted, "The gift. The gift from the Wild."

"We'll have to go one-on-one," Thalia said, "Four of them. Four of us. Maybe they'll ignore Grover that way."

"Agreed," said Zoe.

"The Wild!" Grover moaned.

Before they could do anything though, the ground in front of the Skeletons erupted and massive roots burst from the earth, lashing out at the skeletons and smashing them into pieces.

"I've got this," said Harry as he waved his hands, creating a wall of fire to blast the other two apart, "I absorbed a crapton of magic from that Wind and I really need to let it out before I explode. And what better way than to explode these fools!"

He leaped forwards, transforming into his Chimera form and started smashing the slowly reforming Skeletons into dust. The rest of the Questers watched as the Shapeshifter let out his pent up magic by unleashing all kinds of hell on the Skeletons, smashing them to dust and scattering it so it would take them longer to reform. It didn't take long and when Harry turned back, his hair was no longer sticking up like he'd put his finger in a light socket.

"There, thats better," he said, "That should keep them down for a while."

He turned to his companions, only for his smile to slip of his face as he saw a previously unnoticed Skeleton sneaking up behind Bianca.

"Bianca, behind you!" he shouted, shooting a fireball at the Skeleton, knocking its skull off.

Unfortunately, this didn't do anything and it was still coming at the girl. Bianca spun around, her Hunting Knife flashing to stab it in the chest. At the touch of the Knife, the Skeleton erupted into flame, leaving nothing but ashes and a badge behind.

"Huh, interesting," said Harry.

"How did you do that?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know," Bianca said nervously, "Lucky stab?"

Before anyone could answer, the trees at the edge of the road began to shake and tremble.

"A gift," Grover muttered.

And then, with a mighty roar, the largest pig Harry had ever seen came crashing into the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high, with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. Its back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry.

"REEEEEEEEET!" it squealed, before glaring at the Questers through rage filled eyes.

Thalia raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it."

The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoe said, trying to stay calm, "I don't think we can kill it."

"It's a gift," Grover said, "A blessing from the Wild!"

The boar squealed again and swung its tusk, forcing Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way and Percy had to push Grover so he wouldn't get launched into the mountain on the Boar Tusk Express.

"Yeah, I feel blessed!" he said, "Scatter!"

The Questers ran in different directions, and for a moment the boar was confused.

"It wants to kill us!" shouted Thalia.

"Of course," Grover said, "It's wild!"

"So how is that a blessing?" Bianca asked.

It seemed a fair question to Harry, but the pig was offended and charged her. Before the Pig could trample her, she was scooped up into Harry talons as he turned into his Chimera form and flew away from the pig as it lashed out with its tusks and pulverized the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.

"Keep moving!" Zoe yelled.

Before she could follow her own advice, Harry scooped her up and tossed her onto his back alongside Bianca.

"Oi, put us down!" shouted the Hunteress, only to get a look from the shapechanger, before he swooped down on the boat and fired a barrage of small fireballs that did nothing but piss the pig off.

Grover was dancing around the boar, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him. Until it turned to Thalia and Percy and the girl made the mistake of holding up Aegus. The Boar immediately went into a rage at the sight of the Gorgons head and charged the two Big Three Children, chasing them down the mountain. Harry swooped down and grabbed Grover in his talons before following after them.

"Why didn't we just do this before?" asked Bianca as the Shapechanger followed the trail of destruction left by the Boar.

" **Because I can't carry five people,"** said Harry, his voice echoing slightly, **"If their was only three of us I could manage, but not five."**

"Fair enough," said the girl.

* * *

The Shapechanger and his passengers soon found the Boar and their companions at the bottom of a large ravine where the big pig was struggling to escape from a snowdrift. Harry swooped down and landed next to the struggling pork dinner, dropping Grover on his feet and letting Bianca and Zoe off before turning back. The teen stretched his back out, cracking it loudly.

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked agitated.

"I agree," Zoe said, "We must use it."

"Hold up," said Thalia irritably as she brushed snow and pine needles of herself, "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing."

Grover looked over, distracted.

"It's our ride west," he said, "Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Fun," Percy said, "Like… pig cowboys."

Grover nodded.

"We need to get aboard," he said, "I wish… I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now."

"What's gone?" asked Percy.

Grover didn't seem to hear his friend, instead he walked over to the boar and jumped onto its back. The Satyr took out his pipes and started playing a snappy tune and tossed an apple in front of the boar. The apple floated and spun right above the boar's nose, and the boar went nuts, straining to get it.

"Automatic steering," Thalia murmured, "Great."

She trudged over and jumped on behind Grover, which still left plenty of room for the rest of us. Zoe and Bianca walked toward the boar.

"Yeah, I'm not riding that thing," said Harry, "I'll fly alongside thanks."

He morphed into his Chimera form and flexed his wings.

"Wait a second," said Percy, "Do you two know what Grover is talking about—this wild blessing?"

"Of course," Zoe said, "Did you not feel it in the wind? It was so strong… I never thought I would sense that presence again."

"What presence?" asked Percy.

She stared at me like I was an idiot.

" **She means that wind Percy,"** said Harry.

Zoe nodded in agreement.

"It was The Lord of the Wild," she said, "Just for a moment, in the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."

 **And I'm going to end it their. I hope you liked this chapter and leave me a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **I don't think I have anything I need to say, so lets dive right in.**

Chapter 14

The group road the Boar until sunset, with Harry flying alongside the whole time. None of them had any idea how far thay actually travaled, but the mountains had long since been left behind, giving way too sparse grassland and spiky shrubs. As night fell, the boar came to a stop at a creek bed and snorted. He started drinking the muddy water, then ripped a saguaro cactus out of the ground and chewed it, needles and all.

"This is as far as he'll go," Grover said, "We need to get off while he's eating."

Nobody needed convincing and they quickly slipped off the boar's back while he was busy ripping up cacti, before waddling away as best we could with our saddle sores. After its third saguaro and another drink of muddy water, the boar squealed and belched, then whirled around and galloped back toward the east.

"It likes the mountains better," guessed Percy.

"I can't blame it," Thalia said. "Look."

Ahead of the group of Questers was a two-lane road half covered with sand. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded-up house, a taco shop that looked like it hadn't been open since before Zoe Nightshade was born, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging crooked above the door. Beyond that was a huge junkyard that seemed to go on forever. Harry landed beside the group and morphed back to human form, before flopping down and letting out a breath.

"Phew, thats the furthest I've ever flown in one trip before," he groaned, "My shoulders are killing me."

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," said Thalia as she looked at the desolate town, before turning to Grover, "I don't suppose you got another wild boar up your sleeve?"

The Satyrr was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made little sense to anyone but Grover and clearly made him worried.

"That's us," he said. "Those six nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" asked Percy.

"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.

"Oh, shut up."

"That cluster right there," Grover said, ignoring the byplay as he pointing to the left, "that's trouble."

"A monster?" Thalia asked.

Grover looked uneasy.

"I don't smell anything, which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge…"

He pointed straight toward the junkyard. With the sunlight almost gone now, the hills of metal looked like something on an alien planet. Harry looked towards the Junkyard and furrowed his brow.

"Thats odd," he muttered.

"Whats odd?" asked Bianca.

"Theres a Dormant Unrestricted System wrapped around the junkyard," said Harry.

"You mean one of those spells used by Denizens?" asked Percy, "Is their one around?"

"No, I can't sense any Denizens and it wouldn't make any sense for one to be out here anyway," said Harry, "Theres no source of Existence to provide a power source. Not only that, but that System has been inactive for at least 500 years and dosnt have any use I can determined. If I had to guess, I'd say that a battle took place here and that System was a part of it. Its harmless though, so we should be OK."

Everyone nodded and began to set up camp. Zoe and Bianca produced sleeping bags and ground sheets from their backpacks, while Percy and Thalia collected wood from the borded up shops, allowing Harry to start a small fire with a spell. Once the small camp was set up, Harry lay back and gazed up at the stars. Their were hundreds of them, all visible from the lack of polution in the area. The sight of them brought back memory's of stargazing with the Flaming Haired girl back on the Palace of Heavens Road. he listened with half an ear to the conversation going on between his companions.

"The stars are out," Zoe said.

"Amazing," Bianca said, "I've never actually seen the Milky Way."

"This is nothing," Zoe said, "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

Harry smiled slightly.

"I wish I could have seen it," he said, "I always used to love stargazing with my sister."

"You have a sister?" asked Bianca.

"Adoptive," replied Harry.

"You talk like you're not human," said Percy to Zoe.

The Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"I am a Hunter," she said, "I care what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be said for thee?"

"For you," Thalia corrected, "Not thee"

"But you use you for the beginning of a sentence," protested Zoe

"And for the end," Thalia said. "No thou. No thee. Just you"

Zoe threw up her hands in exasperation. "I hate this language. It changes too often!"

Harry chuckled.

"I know what you mean," he said, "Both about the language and humans. But, Humanity is a part of this world, whatever their faults."

The Hunter nodded and the coversation turned to other topics. Harry tuned out the talking in favour of watching the stars. That is until Biancas panicked voice drew his attention.

"No!" she cried, "Not there!"

"What?" asked Harry, sitting up.

"Not Las Vegas!" repeated Bianca, looking panicked.

"Why?" asked Zoe.

Bianca took a shaky breath.

"I… I think we stayed there for a while," she said, "Nico and I. When we were travelling. And then, I can't remember…"

"Bianca," said Percy hesitently, "That hotel you stayed at. Was it possibly called the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

Her eyes widened in shock.

"How could you know that?" she asked.

"Oh Great," muttered Percy.

"Wait," Thalia said, "What is the Lotus Casino?"

"Its the Lare of the Lotus Eaters," said Harry, "Once you enter, you never want to leave and massive amounts of time can pass in what feels like hours."

Percy nodded.

"A couple of years ago," he said, "Grover, Annabeth, and I got trapped there. It's designed so you never want to leave. We stayed for about an hour. When we came out, five days had passed. It makes time speed up."

"No," Bianca said, shaking her head in denile, "No, that's not possible."

"You said somebody came and got you out," asked Percy.

"Yes," replied Bianca

"What did he look like?" asked Thalia, "What did he say?"

"I… I don't remember. Please, I really don't want to talk about this."

Zoe sat forward, her eyebrows knit with concern. "You said that Washington, D.C., had changed when you went back last summer. You didn't remember the subway being there."

"Yes, but—"

"Bianca," said Zoe, "can you tell me the name of the president of the United States right now?"

"Don't be silly," Bianca said, before giving the correct name of the president.

"And who was the president before that?" Zoe asked.

Bianca thought for a while.

"Roosevelt."

Zoe swallowed.

"Theodore or Franklin'?"

"Franklin," Bianca said. "F.D.R."

"Like FDR Drive?" asked Percy.

"Bianca," Zoe said. "F.D.R. was not the last president. That was about seventy years ago."

"That's impossible," protested Bianca, "I… I'm not that old."

She stared at her hands as if to make sure they weren't wrinkled.

"Bianca, your sitting next to a girl whos been 14 for century's," said Harry gently, "Not only that, but I know someone whos been stuck as a 10 year old for multiple Millennia. Is it really that hard to believe you were stuck in a time freezing Hotel for just 70 years?"

Bianca shook her head in denile as tears began to fall. Harry reached out and pulled the distraught girl into his arms, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. Zoe looked like she was going to protest, but settled for glaring at Harry, who ignored it.

"It's okay, Bianca," whispered Harry in her ear, "The important thing is you and Nico are safe. You made it out."

"But how?" asked Percy, "We were only in there for an hour and we barely escaped. How could you have escaped after being there for so long?"

Harry glared at the Son of Posidon, but was interrupted from telling him off by Bianca.

"I told you," said the girl, pulling away from Harry and wiping her eyes, "A man came and said it was time to leave. And—"

"But who?" asked Percy "Why did he do it?"

Before she could answer, the Questers were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. The group grabbed there sleeping bags and got out of the way as a deathly white limousine slid to a stop in front of them. The door opened and Percy found himself with a sword at his throat and a massive man with a crew cut, a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and combat boots.

"Ares," growled Percy.

The war god glanced at the rest of the Questers who had drawn their weapons.

"At ease, people," he said, snapping his fingers, causing their weapons to fall to the ground, causing Harrys sword to create a loud crash and a deep crater.

The God of War eyed the Treasure Tool for a moment, before looking back at Percy.

"This is a friendly meeting," he said, digging the point of his blade a little farther under Percys chin, "Of course I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked, drawing Ares attention.

"Well, well, I heard you were back," he said, lowering his sword and pushing Percyaway, "Thalia, daughter of Zeus. You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares?" asked Thalia, "Who's in the car?"

Ares smiled, enjoying the attention.

"Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you," he said, "Particularly not them."

He jutted his chin toward Zoe and Bianca.

"Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy a few minutes."

"We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe said.

"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers again and the lights inside the taqueria suddenly blazed to life, the boards flew off the door and the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN.

"You were saying, goat boy?"

"Go on," said Percy, "I'll handle this."

He stepped into the car as the other Questers moved to enter the Taco place.

"Hey, you, a word," said Ares, pointing at Harry.

The Shapechanger turned back to the War God to see him examining his sword, turning it in his hands.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"Where did you get this sword?" he asked.

"A friend gave it to me," answered Harry.

"Interesting," muttered Ares, "I've never seen a weapon quite like this. Tell me, how does a shrimp like you wield such a heavy weapon?"

Harry smirked.

"Lets just say it reacts well to my powers."

Ares eyed Harry, before handing him back his sword, watching as Harry swung it around with ease.

"Is that so?" asked the War God, "In that case, I would very much like to fight you at some point. You seem like an interesting kid, Harry James Potter."

"I'd be honoured to take you up on that at some point," said Harry, "But right now, we're on a tight scheduled."

Ares grinned.

"In that case, make sure you survive," he said, "I can't wait to see what you can do with that thing."

Harry nodded, before the War God cocked his head on one side, before opening the car door and pulling Percy out by the scruff of his neck, tossing him a short distance away. Harry turned to help his friend up.

"Hey, you," said a voice from the car.

Harry turned and saw a beautiful wearing a red satin dress and her hair was curled in a cascade of ringlets. Her face was the most beautiful I'd ever seen: perfect make-up, dazzling eyes, a smile that would've lit up the dark side of the moon sat in the back seat eyeing him.

"Yes?" asked Harry, shaking off the love magic that attempted to fog up his thoughts.

The woman eyed Harry, before a small smirk crossed her lips.

"Oh, thats interesting," she said, "I might be able to get one up on that prude for once."

Harry blinked.

"Beg pardon?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she said, "Just know that I'll be keeping a very close eye on you. Tata!"

Before Harry could ask her what she meant, red sand suddenly crossed his vision and the world seemed to spin. When the dust cleared, Harry and the other Questers found themselves smack bang in the middle of the Junkyard.

 **And thats all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And here we go with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

"Well thats just great," groaned Harry, "Now we get to find our way through a junkyard full of the Gods rubbish in the dark."

"Who was it who wanted to talk to you?" asked Thalia, looking at Percy.

"Aphrodite," replied the Son of Poseidon.

"What did she want with you?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, uh, not sure," replied Percy, "But she said to be careful in her husband's junkyard. She said not to pick anything up."

Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"The goddess of love would not make a special trip to tell thee that," she said, "Be careful, Percy. Aphrodite has led many heroes astray."

"For once I agree with Zoe," Thalia said, "You can't trust Aphrodite."

Percy looked uncomftable and, in an attempt to get everyone's attention away from him turned to Harry.

"So what were you talking to Ares about?" he asked.

"My sword," replied the Shapechanger, "He was interested as to how I could use it. He also challenged me to a spar later."

Everyone's heads snapped around to look at him, shock clear on their faces.

"You mean the God of War challenged thee to a _spar?"_ demanded Zoe.

"What did you say?" asked Percy.

"Yes of course," said Harry absently, "Not gonna turn down a chance like that."

"What? Why would you do something so foolish?" demanded Zoe.

"Whats wrong with that?" asked Harry, turning to look at everyone.

"Hes the God of War!"

"So?"

Zoe stared at the teen, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to follow the thought process that would lead to thinking that taking the God of War up on an offer to spar was a good idea. Eventually, the silence got too much and Percy broke it.

"So," he said, "how do we get out of here?"

Zoe shook her head to disperse the confusion and looked around, before pointing in a seemingly random direction.

"That way," she said, "That is west."

"How can you tell?" asked Percy, getting an eye roll from the Hunter.

"Ursa Major is in the north," she said, "which means that must be west."

She pointed west, then at the northern constellation, which was hard to make out because there were so many other stars.

"Shes right," said Harry, checking the compass he had pulled out of his coat.

"Is there anything you don't have in their?" asked Bianca, sounding legitimately curious.

"A kitchen sink," said Harry, before walking off in the direction indicated.

* * *

The group made their way up and over one of the piles of rubbish, Zoe and Percy having a conversation about the Bear.

"Guys," said Grover, interrupting the argument, "Look!"

Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight: broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chariots, tons of shields and swords and other weapons, along with more modern stuff, like cars that gleamed gold and silver, refrigerators, washing machines, and computer monitors.

"Whoa," Bianca said, "That stuff… some of it looks like real gold."

"It is," Thalia said grimly, "Like Percy said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods."

"Junk?" asked Grover, picking up a beautiful crown made of gold, silver, and jewels that looked as if it had been split by an axe, "You call this junk?"

He bit off a point and began to chew.

"It's delicious!"

Thalia swatted the crown out of his hands.

"I'm serious!" she snapped.

"Look!" said Bianca as she raced down the hill, tripping over bronze coils and golden plates.

She picked up a bow that glowed silver in moonlight.

"A Hunter's bow!"

She yelped in surprise as the bow began to shrink, and became a hair clip shaped like a crescent moon.

"It's just like Percys sword!"

Zoe's face was grim.

"Leave it, Bianca," she said, "It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective. Or cursed."

Bianca reluctantly set the hair clip down.

Harry was looking around, a frown on his face.

"Whats wrong Harry?" asked Grover.

"I can sense something," he said, "Now that we're in here, I can feel a presence. Its faint, but it's definitely their."

"I don't like this place," Thalia said as she gripped the shaft of her spear.

"You think we're going to get attacked by killer refrigerators?" asked Percy, earning a hard look.

"Zoe is right, Percy," said Thalia, "Things get thrown away here for a reason. Now come on, let's get across the yard."

* * *

The Questers started picking their way through the hills and valleys of junk. The stuff seemed to go on forever, and if it hadn't been for Ursa Major and Harry compass they would have quickly become lost as all the hills pretty much looked the same. Despite the advice to leave everything alone, the Questers couldn't resist picking up a few things. Percy found an electric guitar shaped like Apollo's lyre and Grover found a broken tree made out of metal. It had been chopped to pieces, but some of the branches still had golden birds in them, and they whirred around when Grover picked them up, trying to flap their wings. Harry had to smile at the expression on the Satyrs face when he found the tree, only for that smile to be wiped off as he saw something underneath a part of the tree. He walked over and carefully pushed the metal lumber to one side, revealing a large, blue crystal that was partially buried in junk.

"Whats that?" asked Thalia as Harry carefully dug the crystal out of the junk and pulled it upright.

"I'm not sure," said Harry as he brushed some dust off the surface of the crystal, only to let out a gasp at what he saw.

Everyone gathered around as Harry conjured some water and quickly washed the rest of the dust of the crystal, revealing the form of a beautiful girl with long, blue hair wearing a translucent dress and a blueish cape. Her hands were clasped in front of her as if praying and her eyes were closed.

"No way, it can't be," whispered Harry.

"You know what this is?" asked Bianca.

"I've only heard stories," said Harry, "I think this is a Pure Coffin. Its an Unrestricted Method unique to the Abyssal Ring Asiz and his Flame Haze. If what I've heard about them is correct, this coffin contains Tis."

"Tis?" asked Thalia.

"She was the Flame Haze of Asiz before she was murdered by the humans she protected," said Harry, "Her death sent Asiz over the edge and caused him to start a massive war in an attempt to bring her back or at least grant her wish."

"Thats horrible," said Bianca, covering her mouth as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Maybe so, but love makes people do stupid things," said Harry, "In a way, I actually admire him a little. To give up everything for the one he loved and see her wish fulfilled."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Percy.

"Because I heard the story straight from the one who killed him, Alastor, the Flame of the Heavens," said Harry, "Now come on, we've lingered long enough."

* * *

The Questers began to move away, leaving Harry to linger at the Crystal Coffin for a moment, before he turned and left. The remainder of journey to the edge of the junkyard was much more subdued as everyone was thinking of the story Harry had told. They were brought out of their revery though by the sight before them as they reached the final hills.

"What is that?" Bianca gasped.

Ahead of the group was a hill much bigger and longer than the others. It was like a metal mesa, the length of a football field and as tall as goalposts. At one end of the mesa was a row of ten thick metal columns, wedged tightly together. Bianca frowned.

"They look like—"

"Toes," finished Grover.

Bianca nodded, "Really, really large toes."

Zoe and Thalia exchanged nervous looks.

"Let's go around," Thalia said, "Far around."

"But the road is right over there," protested Percy, "Quicker to climb over."

"Yeah, but there's something strange about them," said Harry, "I don't want to go anywhere near them."

Ping! Thalia hefted her spear and Zoe drew her bow, but relaxed as they realized it was only Grover. He had thrown a piece of scrap metal at the toes and hit one, making a deep echo, as if the column were hollow.

"Why did you do that?" Zoe demanded.

Grover cringed.

"I don't know," he said, "I, uh, don't like fake feet?"

"Come on." said Thalia looked at Percy, "Around."

He didn't argue. After several minutes of walking, the Questers finally stepped onto the highway, an abandoned but well-lit stretch of black asphalt.

"We made it out," said Zoe with a sigh of relief "Thank the gods."

But apparently the gods didn't want to be thanked because, at that moment, the of screeching metal echoed around the area as the scrap mountain behind them began to rise up. The ten toes tilted over and the reason they looked like toes became clear. They were toes. The thing that rose up from the metal was a bronze giant in full Greek battle armour, a massive skyscraper with legs and arms, gleaming wickedly in the moonlight. He looked down at the Questers through a ruined, partially melted face.

"Talos!" Zoe gasped.

"Oh damn," muttered Harry, his face going white, "I don't think I have anything that can take that thing down!"

"What is that thing?" demanded Percy.

"One of Hephaestus's creations," said Harry, "He was created as a defence mechanism. But that can't be the original, it's much too small! A prototype, maybe, or a defective model."

The metal giant didn't like the word defective as he moved one hand to his sword belt and drew his weapon. The sound of it coming out of its sheath was horrible, metal screeching against metal. The blade was a hundred feet long, easy and, although it looked rusty and dull, it didn't really matter since getting hit with that thing would be like getting hit with a battleship.

"Someone took something," Zoe said, "Who took something?"

She stared accusingly at Percy who shook his head in denial.

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a thief," he protested.

Talos took one step toward the group, closing half the distance and making the ground shake.

"Run!" shouted Harry, "I'll hold him off!"

"How do you plan to do that?" demanded Zoe, "You'll be killed!"

Harry ignored her and charged forwards, drawing his sword. As he charged, his form was covered in green flames as he began to expand. When the flames faded, the teen had changed into a large, armoured humanoid, armed with a larger version of his sword. His armour was black with purple highlights and glowing green eyes. Despite his large size, he still barely reached the giant's knee.

That didn't deter him though as he leaped into the air, shooting at Talos' face with his blade held ready to cut him to pieces. Before he could though, the Giant moved its arm with surprising speed and blocked Harry's blade with its own, creating a loud clanging sound as the two weapons sparked against one another. The deadlock didn't last long though as the Giants massive strength won out and sent Harry flying to crash into a pile of junk. The giant teen pulled himself out and rolled to the side, just dodging a massive swing of Talos' sword that created a massive trench as it hit the floor. The Shapechanger shot back into the sky and began to chant.

" **Exstat in igne purgatorio fataliaque arva inférnis mundum corporeum.**

 **Ignis discernat non contra bona nee mala ut depascatur eas purificat advenientes rabidis misericordia.**

 **Bone revertens omnes morimur.**

 **Dereliquit humanitatis.**

 **Decadent mundo est Ethernal. Tubis oportet tollitur et Exstante Iudicio."**

A ball of black flame appeared in his hand, before he slammed it into his sword, causing it to burst into the same magical flame. The teen swung his sword, before swooping at Talos, their swords clashing again in a shower of black sparks as the magical flame enhanced Treasure Tool bit into the Automatons massive sword. Unfortunately, its massive size meant that the attack ended up dealing very little damage.

"Harry!"

Harry looked down to where Percy was waving at him.

"We have a plan! Get him to raise his foot!"

Harry nodded and charged the Giant, slamming a fist into its chest and forcing it to take a step back. The Giant swept its hand as if swatting an irritating bug, catching Harry and sending him flying into another pile of rubbish. The Shapechanger struggled to get free of the rubbish as Talos approached, raising his sword to crush him. Before it could bring down its weapon though, Talos froze in place, before he cocked his head to one side, like he was hearing strange new music. He started moving his arms and legs in weird ways, doing the Funky Chicken. Then he made a fist and punched himself in the face.

"Go, Bianca!" yelled Percy.

Zoe looked horrified.

"She is inside?" she demanded as she watched the monster stagger around.

Thalia and Percy grabbed Grover and ran with him toward the highway, avoiding the Giants feet. Harry burst out of the trash pile he had fallen into and morphed back into human form, following after his companions as they ran.

"How will Bianca get out?" yelled Zoe.

The giant hit itself in the head again and dropped his sword. A shudder ran through his whole body and he staggered toward the power lines.

"Look out!" yelled Percy, but it was too late.

The giant's ankle snared the lines, and blue flickers of electricity shot up his body, causing the giant to careen back into the junkyard as his right hand fell off, followed by his left arm. He was falling apart at the joints. Then, Talos began to run.

"Wait!" Zoe yelled, running after the Giant.

The Questers ran after him, but there was no way they could keep up with its massive strides, not even when Harry turned into his Chimera form and tried to catch up with it from the air. To make matters worse, pieces of the robot kept falling off, getting in there way. The giant crumbled from the top down: his head, his chest, and finally, his legs collapsed. When the Questers reached the wreckage they began to search frantically, yelling Bianca's name. The even crawled around in the vast hollow pieces and the legs and the head. They searched until the sun started to rise, but no luck. Zoe sat down and wept, not even brushing off Harrys arm when the teen sat beside her and put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. Thalia yelled in rage and impaled her sword in the giant's smashed face.

"We can keep searching," said Percy, "It's light now. We'll find her."

"No we won't," Grover said miserably, "It happened just as it was supposed to."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Percy.

Grover looked up at the Son of Poseidon with big watery eyes. "The prophecy. One shall he lost in the land without rain."

Everyone was silent, but for a few sobs until Harry got to his feet.

"Nows not the time to break down," he said, "We still have a mission to complete. We can mourn for lost friends when we get back to camp."

Everyone nodded and cleaned their faces, before getting up and heading towards the road away from the Junkyard. Before he followed, Harry took one last look back at the pile of scrap. Had he waited just a moment longer, he would have seen a flash of blue fire emerge from Talos' eyes.

 **END! I know it may seem random to have them find the Coffin, but I have my reasons, like I do for every choice I make with regards to this story. I hope you all like the fight with Talos. I'm going to sign of now, so please leave me a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **I don't have anything to say here so lets get stuck in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

The Questers found an old truck with a full tank of petrol at the edge of the junkyard and were soon on their way again, this time with Thalia driving as Zoe was in no shape to do so. Harry stared out of the window, watching as the dusty lands past by. A slight sob brought his attention to Zoe who was crying again. Harry sighed and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. The Hunter put up a half hearted fight, but soon stopped and broke down crying against the Shapechangers chest.

"Its not your fault," said Harry, "Bianca made her choice. She died to protect us and make sure we could continue and save Artemis."

Zoe shook her head.

"No, it is my fault," said Zoe, "I brought her along, despite the fact she had no training. I pushed her into going on the quest. I was too anxious. She was a powerful half-blood. She had a kind heart, as well."

"True," said Harry, "But she still managed to hold her own alongside all of us who have been fighting for years. She was strong and had a massive amount of potential, both as a fighter and a person, and it is truly a tragedy that her life was cut so short. But she wouldn't want us to fall apart over her death. She'd want us to continue on and save Artemis."

Zoe nodded and pulled back from the teen, accepting the offered handkerchief from Harry and wiping her face.

"Your right," said Zoe, "I'm the Lieutenant of Artemis, I can't afford to to break down when my Lady is in danger!"

"Attergirl," said Harry with a grin, "When all this is over, I'll help you create a Shroud for Bianca."

Zoe nodded and smiled at Harry, before she seemed to catch herself.

"That won't be necessary, boy," she said, turning away from Harry, "A Hunter does not need the help of a boy!"

Harry smirked.

"Whatever you say."

Thalia smiled, having been watching the byplay.

" _It looks like this kid might just be able to break through Zoes walls,"_ she thought, _"Maybe she can finally learn that not all men are scum."_

At that moment, the truck sputtered and rolled to a stop, having run out of fuel.

"Oh, gods damn it!" said Thalia, "I don't suppose you can conjure up a gas station can you Harry?"

"Thats a bit beyond me," said the Mage with a grin, "Besides, we've run out of road. Looks like we need to walk from here."

The Daughter of Zeus pouted and got out, slamming the door. As soon as she did, the tire blew out.

"Damn it," she muttered, "So, any ideas?"

Harry looked around, before stepping up to the cliff and looking down.

"Hmm, I think our best bet is to find our way down to the river and then head upstream," he said, "Lets go find a way down."

"What do you mean, there's a path right there," said Grover, pointing at a goat path that wound down the cliff.

"A way down that humans can take," said Harry, grabbing the Satyr by the scruff of the neck and dragging him off, the rest of the Questers following. They followed the river about half a mile before coming to a slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season, but Harry solved the problem by casting a replication spell on two of the boats.

"These'll last for the rest of the day, so lets make sure we get somewhere before midnight," said Harry as he levitated them into the water.

"Hey, why is it always Midnight with spells?" asked Percy, "I mean, it always seems to be."

"Arbitrary time limits to add drama usually," said Harry, "In this case though, it's more to do with the fact that the magic will have fully faded by that point."

"Ah."

"We need to go upstream," Zoe said.

Her voice was stronger than it had been earlier, but you could still hear that she was upset.

"Leave that to me," said Percy.

Everyone piled into the boats, Zoe and Percy in one, while Harry, Grover and Thalia took the other. The Questers broke out the paddles and prepared to start paddling up stream, only to find that it was unnecessary as a pair of Naiads appeared and started pushing the boats upstream at such speed Grover fell into his canoe with his hooves sticking up in the air.

"Ah, its nice to be able to relax for a while," said Harry, laying back in the canoe and cloasing his eyes.

"I hate naiads," Zoe grumbled.

A stream of water squirted up from the back of the boat and hit Zoe in the face.

"She-devils!" shouted Zoe as she went for her bow.

"Whoa," said Percy, "They're just playing."

"Cursed water spirits," muttered Zoe, "They've never forgiven me."

"Forgiven you for what?" asked Percy.

Zoe slung her bow back over her shoulder, a forlorn look on her face.

"It was a long time ago," she said, "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

The Questers sped up the river, the cliffs looming up on either side of them and throwing the river and canoes in shadow.

"What happened to Bianca wasn't your fault," said Percy, "It was my fault. I let her go."

"Harrys already talked to me about this" said Zoe, "But I still can't help but feel guilty. I… I thought she would be the next lieutenant."

"But you're the lieutenant," said Percy.

Zoe gripped the strap of her quiver, a tired look crossing her face.

"Nothing can last forever, Percy," she said, "Over two thousand years I have led the Hunt, and my wisdom has not improved. All that time and I still make mistakes. Now Artemis herself is in danger."

Harry smirked and sat up.

"Everyone makes mistakes," he said, "No matter how old or wise a person is, their still capable of making mistakes. Its what makes us human."

"But I'm not human," said Zoe.

"Maybe human is the wrong word then," said Harry, "Or maybe Immortals are more human than they realise. To be wise means, not that you don't make mistakes, but that you recognise, admit to and fix the mistakes you made. Did you make a mistake bringing Bianca along? Thats for you to decide, but if you did, then admit it and honor her memory by doing better next time and learn from that mistake."

"You can't blame yourself for Artemis being captured," said Percy, "You think you would have stood a chance against something that could Kidnap Artemis?"

Zoe didn't answer, although she did look thoughtful. The Naiads continued to push the boats as the cliffs along the river were getting taller, throwing long shadows across the water, causing the temperature to drop slightly. Harry had long since dropped off to sleep and was snoring softly in the bottom of the boat, leaving Percy and Zoe to sit in silence as the Son of Posidon toyed with his pen. The movement caught Zoes attention and, at the sight of the pen, her expression turned pained.

"You made this," said Percy.

"Who told thee?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I had a dream about it," replied Percy.

Zoe studied the teen for a moment, before she sighed.

"It was a gift," she said, "And a mistake."

"Who was the hero?" asked Percy.

Zoe shook her head.

"Do not make me say his name," she said tirdly, "I swore never to speak it again."

"You act like I should know him," said Percy.

"I am sure you do, hero," snapped Zoe, her voice bitter, "Don't all you boys want to be just like him?"

"Heracles, the so called 'greatest hero'," said Harry, waving a hand and making air quotes around the last words, "Hes nothing more than an arrogant brat with a god complex bigger than his dads."

The sky rumbled warningly, but Harry just flipped it off.

"How do you know that," demanded Zoe, looking ready to pull out her knife and gut the Mage.

"Hecate's library contains all of the records of every quest that has ever happened," said Harry, "The true story. Not doctored or altered in any way. Thats how I know what really happened during Hercules's quest for the Apples. That and I've met the guy. I left him buried up to his neck in the ground after the ass challenged me to a duel. Hes strong, but hes as thick as two short planks and slow as molasses."

Percy and Zoe stared at the Mage in shock. Hercules might have been a minor god, but he was considered to be one of the greatest Heros that had ever lived and to beat him was no small feat.

"So, your mother was a water goddess?" asked Percy in an effort to change the subject.

"Yes, Pleione," answered Zoe, "She had five daughters. My sisters and I. The Hesperides."

"Those were the girls who lived in a garden at the edge of the West," said Percy, scrunching his face up in thought, "With the golden apple tree and a dragon guarding it."

"Yes," Zoe said wistfully, "Ladon."

"But weren't there only four sisters'?" asked Percy.

"Stories change in the telling," said Harry, "Sometimes, the true events were lost and things get changed. I'd suggest taking any Myths you here with a pinch of salt and don't base your entire strategy for the monster around them. Their a good base, but you need more up to date information, just in case."

"Harrys correct," said Zoe, "There are only four sisters now, after I was exiled and forgotten. Blotted out as if I never existed."

"Why?" asked Percy.

Zoe pointed to the teens pen.

"Because I betrayed my family and helped a hero," she said, "You won't find that in the legend either. He never spoke of me. After his direct assault on Ladon failed, I gave him the idea of how to steal the apples, how to trick my father, but he took all the credit."

"And thats why I call him an ass," said Harry, opening his eyes and standing up, "Looks like this is as far as we go."

He pointed forwards. Zoe and Percy followed his finger and saw that the river ahead was blocked by a dam the size of a football stadium.

"Hoover Dam," said Harry, "I wonder if they have a giant cube and an alien robot under it?"

"What?" asked Zoe, looking confused.

"Sorry, pop culture reference," said Harry as he hopped onto the bank and offered his hand to the Hunter.

Zoe ignored the offered hand and pulled herself out. The Questers regrouped on the bank of the river and stared up at the massive curve of concrete before them.

"Seven hundred feet tall," said Percy suddenly, "Built in the 1930s."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia said.

Grover sighed.

"Largest construction project in the United States."

Zoe stared at the three.

"How do you know all that?" she asked.

"Annabeth," said Percy, "She liked architecture."

"She was nuts about monuments," said Thalia.

"Spouted facts all the time," Grover sniffled, "So annoying."

"I wish she were here," muttered Percy, getting nods from the others.

Harry slapped the other boy on the shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll help her," he said.

"Yeah, we will," said Percy, looking determined, "We should go up there, for her sake. Just to say we've been."

"You are mad," said Zoe, shaking her head, "But that's where the road is."

She pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam.

"And so, sightseeing it is."

Harry nodded.

"Yep, that sounds about right, but since we don't have much time to waist, hold on tight," said the Mage, holding out his hands.

His companions hesitantly took the offered hands and Harry concentrated for a moment, before emerald green flames erupted from his feet and covered the group and vanishing. They reappeared in an out of the way area that was void of people and as soon as they did, Percy and Thalia fell to their knees looking ill, while Grover staggered behind a nearby bin and reached. Zoe just looked a little pail and Harry seemed to be swaying on his feet.

"Ohh, damn it, I shouldn't have tried that with so many people," he muttered, slumping against the wall.

"What was that?" demanded Thalia between gasps.

"Transportation spell," said Harry, taking a deep breath, "Good for short distance teleportation, but really drains energy if I try to take other people."

* * *

After a short break to recover, the Questers were finally able to walk in a straight line and left the area they had appeared in to find themselves on the top of the dam. It was cold windy on top, with a big lake spread out on one side, ringed by barren desert mountains. On the other side, the dam dropped away down to the, river seven hundred feet below, water churning from the dam's vents. Thalia walked in the middle of the road, far away from the edges while Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous.

"How close are they?" asked Percy.

Grover shook his head.

"I can't tell," he said, "The wind on the dam, the desert all around us… the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that."

"I can't sense anything," said Harry, before sniffing the air, "I can't smell anything either."

"You can smell monsters?" asked Grover, looking interested.

"Only if their close," said Harry, "My senses are comparable to that of an animal, but their not supernatural in any way. I can smell magic though, which comes in handy."

"There's a snack bar in the visitor centre," Thalia said.

"You've been here before?" asked Percy.

"Once, to see the guardians," said Thalia, pointing to the far end of the dam where a small plaza was carved into the side of the cliff with two big bronze statues.

They looked kind of like Oscar statues with wings.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia said, "A gift from Athena."

The Questers made their way to the snack bar, with Grover, Thalia and Percy cracking Dam puns along the way until Harry whacked them all around the head to shut them up. As they walked through the doors of the cafe, Grover almost ran into a pair of kids who were coming out.

"Oh, sorry," said the Satyr, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Thats quite alright," said one of the two, a young girl with blond hair who was dressed like a Victorian noble woman.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the two, his senses telling him that something was wrong with these two. The male of the pair, who were clearly siblings shifted and tugged on his sister's sleeve.

"Lets go Tiriel, they don't have what I want. They don't have the Nietono no Shana"

Harry stiffened and slipped into a stance, a snarl on his face.

"Aizen Siblings," he hissed, "Sorath and Tiriel."

"Oh my, so you know who we are?" asked Tiriel, "And who might you be?"

"Harry, do you know these two?" asked Zoe.

"I know of them," said Harry, "Love for One's Self and Love for Others, also knowns Sorath and Tiriel, the Siblings Bound by Love. These two are Crimson Denizens."

 **And thats the end of this chapter! Whats going to happen next? Will they have a battle on top of Hoover Dam or will they move on without conflict? Find out next time!**

 **You know I keep asking this, but no one seems interested. Please give me some ideas for spells! I need some interesting ones from you lot! Surely you have some ideas?**

 **Anyway, my begging aside, I'm going to sign of here and leave you to throw rotten fruit at me for the cliffhanger in your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And we're back for more. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 17

Tiriel smirked.

"That is quite correct little boy," she said, "Now, who are you?"

Harry scowled.

"I am the Changeling, Harry Potter," he replied.

"Ah, the famous Shapechanger," said Tiriel, "You've earnt quite the reputation in the Crimson World. Nobody's quite sure what you are. You work with the Tools of Destructions and yet you clearly are not a Flame Haze yourself. You're not a Denizen or even a Mystes, so just what are you?"

"Care to find out?" asked Harry.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm afraid that my brother and I are on rather a tight schedule," said Tiriel, wrapping an arm around her brothers waist, "Come brother, we must be off."

"OK, lets go find my Nietono no Shana," said the boy, allowing himself to be lead away by his sister.

"Hold it!" shouted Harry, "We're not done here!"

"Yes, we are," said Tiriel, not looking back.

Harry growled and moved to stop them, only for a restraining hand to fall on his shoulder.

"Harry, thats enough!" said Thalia, stepping in front of her friend, "Now isn't the time to get into a fight!"

"You should listen to your friend kid," said Tiriel, "Think about it, do you really want to fight us here?"

Harry growled, but relaxed slightly. Tiriel smirked and walked away with her brother, completely ignoring the Questers. As soon as they vanished through the door, Harry spun around to face the Daughter of Zeus.

"Why did you stop me?!" he snarled, his eyes blazing with green flames "I could have taken them!"

"We don't need a fight now," said Thalia, "Not with this many people around."

She swept her arm around, indicating to the large number of people who were watching the confrontation with interest. Harry opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut and stormed off in the direction of the toilets.

"I'll go talk to him," said Grover, "You guys find us a table."

The Satyr headed after Harry and entered the bathroom, finding the teen stood in front of a cracked mirror, his hands gripping the sink as he took deep breaths.

"Hey man, are you feeling OK?" asked Grover.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry, not looking away from the cracked mirror.

"Whats got you so worked up?" asked the Satyr, "Its not like you to fly off the handle like that."

"Nothings wrong," said Harry, "I'm fine. Come on, lets go join the others."

He stepped past Grover and left the room, leaving the Satyr to follow. They quickly located their companions, only to realise they were missing someone.

"Where's Percy?" asked Grover.

"He said he had something to look into," said Thalia.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when the Son of Posidon came belting out of the lift like the hounds of hell were after him. Which, knowing the teens luck, might actually be the case.

"We need to leave," he gasped, "Now!"

But we haven't got our burritos!" protested Grover.

Harry glanced out of the panoramic windows and cursed in Latin.

"Crap, hes right, look!"

He pointed out the windows at the approaching skeletons. They were clearly trying to cut of the Demigods escape as two were on the east side of the dam, three were on the west and the rest had just stepped out of the lift.

"Elevator!" Grover said.

The Questers bolted the direction of the other lift, only to be brought up short as the doors opened with a ding and disgorged the remaining three Skeletons. They were completely surrounded.

"Shit, any ideas?" asked Harry, "Cus I don't think I can break out my more destructive spells in here."

The Questers looked around desperately, before Grover had a brilliant, totally Grover-like idea.

"Burrito fight!" he yelled and grabbed a nearby burrito off a table and flung it at the nearest skeleton.

The delicious missile hit the skeleton and knocked his skull clean off his shoulders. Harry wasn't exactly sure what the kids in the cafe saw, but whatever it was triggered a massive food fight, sending burritos, baskets of chips and sodas at each other, shrieking and screaming. The skeletons tried to aim their guns, but it was hopeless. Bodies and food and drinks were flying everywhere. In the chaos, Thalia and Percy tackled the two of the skeletons on the stairs, while Harry blasted another with a gust of wind that sent its bones flying in opposite directions. It wouldn't stop it permanently, but it would be a while before it could pull itself back together.

The Questers raced downstairs, ignoring the foodstuffs flying over their heads.

"What now?" Grover asked as they burst outside and found themselves trapped by the other skeletons.

"Can you do something about them Harry?" asked Thalia as they backed away.

"Not with this many people around," answered the teen as he drew his sword, "And I can't teleport or fly us out of here without time to prepare."

By this point the Questers had been forced back against the plaza with the winged bronze statues by the steadily advancing skeletons. The skeletons moved forward, forming a crescent around the teens as the others from the cafe were running up to join them, minus the one Harry had blasted apart. One was still putting its skull back on its shoulders and the others were covered in food and none looked particularly happy about it. They drew batons and advanced.

"Five against eleven," Zoe muttered, "And they cannot die."

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," whimpered Grover, his voice trembling.

"Suck it up Goat boy, we're not dieing here," growled Harry, keeping his eyes locked on the advancing undead.

"Well if thee have a plan I'd love to hear it," snarked Zoe.

"Whoa," said Percy, "Their toes really are bright."

"Percy!" growled Thalia, "This isn't the time."

Percy frowned as he examined the statues, before his face lit up.

"Thalia," he said, "Pray to your dad."

Said girl glared at Percy.

"He never answers." she snapped.

"Just this once," pleaded Percy, "Ask for help. I think… I think the statues can give us some luck."

"Worth a shot," said Harry, "Its not like it can hurt."

Six skeletons raised their guns as the other five came forward with batons.

"Do it!" yelled Percy.

"No!" Thalia said, "He won't answer me."

"Gods damn it Thalia, just pray to him!" yelled Harry, "If you don't, we'll die!"

"This time is different!" said Percy, ignoring the Mage and focusing on his cousin.

"Who says?" demanded Thalia

"Athena, I think," replied Percy hesitantly.

Thalia scowled like she was sure the Son of Poseidon had gone crazy.

"Try it," Grover pleaded.

Thalia closed her eyes, her lips moving in a silent prayer. Harry muttered his own prayer to both Zeus and Hecate as he prepared to cast some spells, regardless of whether or not the mortals saw. For a moment it seemed as if nothing had happened as the skeletons continued to close in. Harry readied his spell to blow the Skeletons over the cliff, before a shadow fell over the group and the five baton wielding Skeletons were swept aside by a massive, bronze wing. Harry looked up and saw that the two angel statues were now animated and standing protectively over the Questers. The other skeletons opened fire, only for the rounds to deflect of the wings of the angels, before they lashed out and sent the Skeletons flying over the road after their comrades.

"Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said, his voice sounding tinny and rusty, like he hadn't had a drink since he'd been built.

"Will ya look at my toes?" the other said, examining said appendages, "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?"

As amazed by the animated statues as he was, Harry still had enough presence of mind to keep an eye on the Skeletons, several of which were already starting to reassemble,

"Yo, metal angels, you can examine yourselves later, we got trouble," said Harry, pointing at the piles of bones.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled.

Both angels looked down at her.

"Zeus's kid?" asked one.

"Yes!" replied Thalia.

"Could I get a please, Miss Zeus's Kid?" an angel asked.

"Please!"

The angels looked at each other and shrugged.

"Could use a stretch," one decided, before the two aautomatons scooped up the Questers and took to the skies. Within moments, the Skeletons were mere specks below.

"Tell me when it's over," Thalia said her eyes shut tight.

Harry looked over at the girl from where he was being held in the Statues other arm with Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't like flying?" he asked.

Thalia didn't answer which was answer enough for the Grandson of Hecate. Well, that and the way she was gripping at the Statues arm like a lifeline.

"Everything's fine," said Percy.

"Are… are we very high?" asked Thalia hesitantly.

Harry looked down at the snowy mountain tops that past below them close enough to touch.

"Depends on what you mean by high," he said.

Thalia whimpered slightly and tightened her grip on the statues arm as Percy glared at the Shapechanger for his comment. down.

"We are in the Sierras.'" Zoe yelled from where she and Grover were hanging from the arms of the other statue, "I have hunted here before. At this speed, we should be in San Francisco in a few hours."

"Hey, hey, Frisco!" said the angel holding the Percy, Thalia and Harry, "Yo, Chuck! We could visit those guys at the Mechanics Monument again! They know how to party!"

"Oh, man," the other angel said, "I am so there!"

"You guys have visited San Francisco?" asked Percy.

"We automatons gotta have some fun once in a while, right?" his statue said, "Those mechanics took us over to the de Young Museum and introduced us to these marble lady statues, see. And—"

"Hank!" Chuck cut in, "They're kids, man."

Harry and Percys cheeks reddened slightly at the implication. Thalia was too busy trying to keep what little food she had left in her stomach down to listen.

"Oh, right," said Hank, somehow managing to blush, "Back to flying."

* * *

The angels sped up and the mountains fell away into hills, which changed to farmland, towns and highways. Grover played his pipes to pass the time while Zoe started shooting arrows at random billboards as they past. It didn't take long for Harry to join it with small fireballs and it turned into a friendly competition. Every time they saw a Target department store Zoe would peg the store's sign with a few bulls-eyes at a hundred miles an hour while Harry bombarded them with tiny green fireballs that looked like fireworks. Thalia kept her eyes closed the whole way, muttering to herself a lot, like she was praying.

"You did good back there," said Percy, "Zeus listened."

"Maybe," she said, keeping her eyes closed, "How did you get away from the skeletons in the generator room, anyway? You said they cornered you."

Percy told her about his encounter with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who seemed to be able to see right through the Mist.

"Some mortals are like that," she said. "Nobody knows why."

"Its got something to do with magic," said Harry, "Clear Sighted Mortals usually come from a long line of Mages, even if it has been forgotten. They usually have the ability to use magic as well."

"Well, the girl was annoying," said Percy, "But I'm glad I didn't vaporize her. That would've been bad."

Thalia nodded.

"Must be nice to be a regular mortal," She muttered, sounding as if she'd given it a lot of thought.

"Who wants to be normal?" asked Harry, "It'd be so boring!"

* * *

After a few more hours of flying, the Questers landed in San Fransisco at the Embarcadero Building. Their landing was largely unoticed, although they did scare the crap out of a homeless man who ran off yelling something about metal angels from Mars. The Questers said their good-byes to the angels, who flew off to party with their statue friends.

"So, what now?" asked Percy.

"Follow me," said Harry, "I have a friend in town who should be able to help."

He lead the way through the streets as the city slowly began to wake up and more people began to join them on the streets.

"So, whos this friend we're going to see?" asked Grover as they passed a mall.

"Well, shes probably older than Zoe for one thing," began Harry, "Shes a Flame Haze who's been operating since before America was discovered and I mean a long time. Shes one of the Four Gods of the Earth, a group of four Flame Hazes who protect America. Oh and most Denizens call her and her companions Monsters."

"Sounds like shes someone you don't want to annoy," said Grover, shivering at Harrys description.

"Eh, you'll see," said Harry, stopping in front of a small shop with several dream catchers and other native american artefacts in the window, "This is the place."

He opened the door and stepped inside, a small bell ringing as he did so.

"I'll be with you in a moment," called a voice from the back, before a person stepped through a curtained off door leading deeper into the building.

She was a tall, thin woman of native american descent, with a dark complexion, straight, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a green robe that resembled a poncho, with wide sleeves cross-shaped patterns and a skirt that was the same colour as her robe. Around her neck was an undulating contour-shaped stone medal.

At the sight of the Questers standing in the door, the woman paused and eyed them for a moment, before her eyes landed on Harry. At the sight of the Shapechanger, her eyes filled with tears. Harry rolled his eyes, but raised a hand and waved.

"Hey WestShore, its been a while."

 **And I'm actually going to end it their. Its hardly a cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting a bit long and I wanted to wrap it up. I'm sorry for those who wanted to see Harry fight the Aizen Siblings, but I felt that was a better way to do it. I promise to give you a good fight soon though with a certain purple clad spellcaster, so thats something to look forwards to. I'm going to sign off now and leave you to write a review in the lovely white box below.**


	18. Chapter 18

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And here we are with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 18

"So, how can I help?" asked WestShore as the Questers sat across from the Flame Haze in the back of her shop.

It had been about half an hour since they had arrived in her shop and 15 minutes of that had been taken up by Harry trying to get her to stop crying. After that their was a round of introductions, more crying and then finally heading into the back room to talk where Harry explained to his friend everything that had happened and what they were doing.

"Well, I was hoping that you had some idea of where we could find Artemis?" said Harry.

WestShore looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I don't know about Artemis, but I do know that I sensed a powerful Denizen on the peak of Mount Tamalpais," she said, "When I tried to see what was going on I just found myself turned around at the base of the mountain."

Zoe went pale.

"No," she whispered.

"Hmm, if I remember rightly, Mt. Tamalpais is the current location of Mt Othrys and Atlas' prison," said Harry, "As well as… Oh, right."

He glanced at Zoe whos face was the colour of fog.

"Whats wrong Zoe?" asked Percy, looking at the Hunter with worry clear in his eyes.

"The Garden of the Hesperides," said Harry, "If we want to find Artemis, we need to pass through it."

"My old home," said Zoe, "I hoped to avoid this."

The room was silent for a moment, before Percy spoke up.

"Well, we should get going," he said, "We still need to see Nereus to find out what the monster is."

Everyone nodded in agreement and got to their feet.

"Thanks for the help WestShore," said Harry, bowing to the Flame Haze, who started tearing up again.

"N-no trouble," she said through her tears, "Please come see me again."

She waved them out, before vanishing back into her store with tears running down her face. Harry rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

"Is she OK?" asked Grover, "She seemed a little depressed.

"Shes fine," said Harry, "Shes always like that."

"I'm not sure thats a good thing," muttered Thalia as the group made their way down to the beach.

* * *

"So, how do we find this Old man of the sea?" asked Harry as they reached the beach.

Everyone looked at the teen in shock.

"What? I don't know everything," said the teen.

Zoe shook of her surprise and grimaced slightly.

"Unfortunately, hes never hard to find," she said, "Just follow the smell."

"What do you mean?" asked Percy.

"Come," said Zoe without much enthusiasm, "I will show thee."

* * *

The Questers stopped in front of the Goodwill drop box and Zoe proceeded to dress Percy like a homeless man with a ragged flannel shirt and jeans three sizes too big, bright red sneakers and a floppy rainbow hat.

"Oh, yeah," said Grover, trying not to bust out laughing, "you look completely inconspicuous now."

Harry and Thalia weren't so reserved and outright laughed at the morose looking Percy. Zoe nodded with satisfaction as she admired her work, although her lips were twitching slightly.

"A typical male vagrant," she said.

"Thanks a lot," grumbled Percy as he glared at Harry and Thalia, "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee, to blend in," said Zoe as she started to lead the way down to the waterfront.

After a long time spent searching the docks, Zoe finally stopped in her tracks. She pointed down a pier where a bunch of homeless guys were huddled together in blankets, waiting for the soup kitchen to open for lunch.

"He will be down there somewhere," Zoe said, "He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"How do I know which one is him?" asked Percy.

"Sneak up," said Zoe, "Act homeless. You will know him. He will smell… different."

"Great," muttered Percy, "And once I find him?"

"Grab him and don't let go," she replied, "He will try anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell thee about the monster."

"We've got your back," Thalia said, patting the Son of Poseidon on the back, only for a big clump of fuzz to stick to her hand, "Eww. On second thought… I don't want your back. But we'll be rooting for you."

Grover gave Percy a big thumbs-up and Harry nodded, still trying to stop laughing at the ridiculous sight Percy made. I grumbled how nice it was to have super-powerful friends. Then I headed toward the dock. Percy glared at the Shapechanger and made his way down the peer, stumbling around like her was about to pass out.

"Well, say what you want about Percy, he sure can act like a homeless person," said Harry as he sat down on a nearby bench, keeping an eye on Percys progress.

"I guess," said Thalia, flopping down beside the Shapechanger with a groan of relief, "Gods, it feels good to get off my feet!"

Harry looked over at Zoe, who was staring up at the mountain in the distance with a lost look on her face.

"You OK?" asked Harry, making the Hunter jump.

"I am fine," said Zoe, looking away from the Shapechanger, who just raised an eyebrow at her.

"You sure?"

Zoe shifted uncomfortably.

"I never thought I'd have to go home," she muttered, "When I left, I said I'd never return and now I find that I must if I ever want to save my Lady."

Harry nodded.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand what you're going through," he said, "Although my family did go our separate ways, we did so on good terms. You left in disgrace after betraying them and being betrayed in turn. The only thing I can say to you is to hold your head high when you meet your sisters again. You may have betrayed them, but that was centuries ago and you regret it. Now you return, not as a Hesperide, but as a Hunter of Artemis, determined to save your Lady. You have nothing to be ashamed of any more."

Zoe looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding and smiling at Harry.

"You're right, thank you," she said.

"Your welcome," said Harry, tipping an invisible hat and flashing a roguish grin.

Zoe smiled again, before seeming to catch herself and turning away to hide the slight pinking of her cheeks.

" _Why am I feeling like this?"_ she thought, _"My hearts pounding so fast."_

She glanced at Harry from the corner of her eye where he was playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with Grover to pass the time.

" _Could it be..? No, I'm a Hunter of Artemis, I can't be feeling this for a boy! Besides, their all the same."_

" _But are they?"_ whispered a tiny voice in the back of her mind, _"You've seen how he acts. Hes honourable, strong, powerful and handsome."_

Zoes cheeks pinked again and she shook her head to dislodge the voice.

"You OK Zoe?" asked Thalia.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, a little too quickly if Thalias look was any indication, "Whats taking that boy so long?"

She looked towards where Percy had gone, only to see the Son of Poseidon bursting from the water, gripping tightly onto a dolphin, much to the joy of the crowd, who cheered and started taking pictures. Percy waved to the crowd, before plunging back into the sea. A moment later and the Son of Poseidon was back on the shore with a drenched old man in a fuzzy bathrobe. The Questers were on their feet and rushing down to where they lay.

"You got him!" said Zoe, grateful for the destruction.

"You don't have to sound so amazed," grumbled Percy.

"Oh, wonderful, an audience for my humiliation!" moaned Nereus, "The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?"

"I've got more than one question," said Percy.

"Only one question per capture!" snapped Nereus, "That's the rule."

Percy looked at his companions, before turning back to the Old man of the Sea, a conflicted look in his eyes. Eventually he let out a sigh.

"All right, Nereus," he said, "Tell me where to find this terrible monster that could bring an end to the gods. The one Artemis was hunting."

The Old Man of the Sea smiled, showing off his mossy green teeth.

"Oh, that's too easy," he said evilly, "He's right there."

Nereus pointed to the water at Percys feet.

"Where?" he asked.

"The deal is complete!" Nereus gloated and turned into a goldfish with a pop, doing a backflip into the sea.

"Hey, thats my trick!" yelled Harry.

"You tricked me!" yelled Percy at the same time.

"Wait." said Thalia, her eyes widening, "What is that?"

"MOOOOOOOO!"

The Questers looked in the direction of the sound and saw what looked like a half-cow half-serpent swimming next to the dock, looking up at Percy through massive, sad brown eyes. At the sight of the creature, Harrys eyes widened and he let out a loud curse in Greek that made Grover and Percy blush heavily.

"This isnt good," said Harry, starting to pace, a worried look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" asked Thalia.

"Thats the Ophiotaurus and its the monster Artemis was hunting," said Harry, not pausing in his pacing.

"What, but hes harmless," protested Percy, crouching down and scratching the Ophiotaurus behind the ears, drawing a contented moo from the creature, "How can he destroy Olympus?"

"Oh, hes not the problem," said Harry, "We thought that it was an immensely powerful monster like Typhon, but its not. Instead, he must be sacrificed."

"MMMM," Bessie lowed.

"I don't think he likes the S-word," Grover said.

Percy patted Bessie on the head, trying to calm him down. He let the Son of Poseidon scratch his ear, but he was trembling.

"How could anyone hurt him?" asked Percy, "He's harmless."

Harry nodded.

"Exactly," he said, "There's power in the sacrifice of an innocent. Some of the darkest rituals demand a sacrifice, usually a child, to grant incredible power and even Immortality."

Zoe gasped.

"I am a fool," she said, "I know this story!"

"What story?" asked Thalia.

"From the War of the Titans," answered Zoe, "My… my father told me this tale, thousands of years ago. The Fates ordained a prophecy eons ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."

"MMMMMM!"

"Um," Grover said, "Maybe we could avoid talking about entrails, too."

Thalia stared at the cow serpent with wonder.

"The power to destroy the gods…" she whispered, "how? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows," said Zoe, "The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

Thalia sat down on the dock. She stretched out her hand and the Ophiotaurus went right to her. Thalia placed her hand on his head and Bessie shivered.

"We have to protect him," said Percy resolutely, "If Luke gets hold of him—"

"Luke wouldn't hesitate," Thalia muttered, "The power to overthrow Olympus. That's… that's huge."

"Yes, it is, my dear," said a man's voice in a heavy French accent, "And it is a power you shall unleash."

The Ophiotaurus made a whimpering sound and submerged as the Questers spun around. They'd been so busy talking, they had allowed allowed themselves to be ambushed. Standing behind us, his two-colour eyes gleaming wickedly, was Dr. Thorn, the manticore himself. The monster was a mess, far removed from the well groomed figure he cut at Westover school. He was wearing a ratty black trench coat over his Westover Hall uniform, which was torn and stained. His military haircut had grown out spiky and greasy. He hadn't shaved recently, so his face was covered in silver stubble. Basically he didn't look much better than the guys down at the soup kitchen.

"This is just pairrr-fect," the manticore gloated, "Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia," the manticore said. "I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods!"

Harry blinked.

"Wait, is he actually monologuing?" he asked.

Thorn growled and glared at the Shapechanger.

"You!" he hissed, "Its your fault the General doesn't trust me any more!"

"No, thats because you're incompetent," quipped Harry.

The Manticore snarled again, before he seemed to draw his anger back in and visibly stopped himself from pouncing at the Shapechanger.

"Where… where are the skeletons?" asked Percy, looking around at the human goons that now surrounded them.

The Manticore sneered.

"I do not need those foolish undead!" he growled, "The General thinks I am worthless? He will change his mind when I defeat you myself!"

"We beat you once before," said Percy.

"Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side," scoffed Thorn, "And, alas… that goddess is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no help for you now."

Zoe notched an arrow and aimed it straight at the Manticore's head. The guards on either side of us raised their guns.

"Wait!" said Percy, "Zoe, don't!"

The Manticore smiled.

"The boy is right, Zoe Nightshade," he purred, " Put away your bow. It would be a shame to kill you before you witnessed Thalia's great victory."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia growled, holding her shield and spear ready.

"Surely it is clear," the Manticore said, "This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring its entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And for your sixteenth birthday, you will overthrow Olympus."

No one spoke as the words sank in. The horrible thing was that tt made terrible sense. Thalia was only two days away from turning sixteen and she was a child of the Big Three. And here was a choice, a terrible choice that could mean the end of the gods. It was just like the prophecy said.

"Don't even think about it Thalia," said Harry, catching her expression, "That kind of power isn't without price. The murder of an innocent always draws a heavy toll from the perpetrator."

"Be silent boy!" snarled the Manticore, before turning to Thalia and giving a sickly smile, "You know it is the right choice. Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you. Use your spear."

"Thalia," said Percy, "snap out of it!"

She looked at the Son of Poseidon with a dazed and uncertain look on her face.

"I… I don't—" she stuttered.

"Your father helped you," said Percy, "He sent the metal angels. He turned you into a tree to preserve you."

Thalia's hand tightened on the shaft of her spear. Percy looked at Grover desperately, drawing a nod from the Satyr as he raised his pipes to his mouth and played a quick riff.

The Manticore noticed and yelled, "Stop him!"

The guards had been targeting Zoe, and before they could figure out that the kid with the pipes was the bigger problem, the wooden planks at their feet sprouted new branches and tangled their legs. Zoe let loose two quick arrows that exploded at their feet in clouds of sulfurous yellow smoke, making the guards started coughing. The Manticore shot spines in our direction, but they ricocheted off Percys lion's coat.

"Grover, tell Bessie to dive deep and stay down!" yelled Percy as Harry leaped forwards and engaged the Manticore in another giant cat fight in his Chimera form.

"Moooooo!" Grover translated.

"The cow…" Thalia muttered, still in a daze.

"Come on!" shouted Percy as he dragged her off down the pier, ignoring the growls and roars from the two monsters fighting.

* * *

The Manticore and Chimera slammed into one another, claws flashing and teeth seeking the others throat as they crashed through the front window of a shop, making the occupants flee, screaming in terror. Harry beat his wings, stirring up a large amount of dust that blinded the Manticore and distracting him enough for the Shapechanger to get his jaws around his neck. Before he could bite down and break the monster's neck though, a length of chain with weights on the end suddenly shot through the cloud of dust and slammed into his side, sending him flying into the wall of the shop with a crash. Harry struggled to his feet, only for the chain to come alive and wrap around his legs, wings, tail and muzzle, trapping him in place. Even when he shifted back to human form, the chain just tightened, trapping him in place.

"Well now, I thought you were better than that Thorn," said a voice as a figure walked out of the dust cloud.

She was a tall, beautiful woman in a grey dress with three, golden eyes, one of which was covered in an eyepatch.

"What are you doing here Bel Peol?" demanded Thorn, scowling at the woman.

"You don't actually think the General would let you wander around unsupervised?" asked the Crimson Lord, "Besides, I can't have you killing this one. Hes much too interesting for that."

Harry growled and struggled against the chain, attempting to cast a spell only for it to fizzle out.

"Don't bother," said Bel Peol, "The Chain can seal away the powers of anything it binds."

Harry glared at the Crimson Lord as she waved some goons forwards to pick him up.

"I have places to be," she said, "Make sure you bring him back with the Daughter of Zeus."

The Manticore scowled at the woman as she vanished in a flash of gold flame, before ordering his goons to bring Harry the trussed up Harry and headed over to where the rest of the goons had cornered the rest of the Questers at the end of the pier. They had an active Iris Message through which the kitchen of the Big House could be seen with the pudgy form of Mr. D in his leopard print jogging suit.

"Excellent," said Thorn as he saw the Questers and Mr. D, "Alone, without any real help. Wonderful."

The Questers readied their weapons as the Goons advanced. Zoe readied her arrows, Grover lifted his pipes and Thalia raised her shield. The manticore grinned at the pathetic showing.

"Spare the daughter of Zeus," he said, "She will join us soon enough. Kill the others."

The men raised their guns, and something strange happened. Harry suddenly felt as if the blood had rushed to his head as the sunlight was tinged purple and the smell of grapes and wine filled the air. SNAP! It was the sound of many minds breaking at the same time, the sound of madness. One guard put his pistol between his teeth like it was a bone and ran around on all fours while two others dropped their guns and started waltzing with each other. The fourth began doing what looked like an Irish clogging dance. Harry suddenly found that the chains binding him had turned to vines that gave easily.

"No!" screamed the manticore. "I will deal with you myself!"

His tail bristled, but before he could attack, the planks under his paws erupted into grape vines, which immediately began wrapping around the monster's body, sprouting new leaves and clusters of green baby grapes that ripened in seconds as the manticore shrieked, until he was engulfed in a huge mass of vines, leaves, and full clusters of purple grapes. Finally the grapes stopped shivering, leaving nothing more than a large grape vine.

"Well," said Dionysus, closing the refrigerator, "That was fun."

Harry glanced around at the now insane goons with interest.

"Impressive," he said, "Impressive and terrifying. Thank for the help Mr. D. I'll make sure to make a sacrifice to you when we get back to Camp."

"Why thank you Mr Porter," said the God of Wine, before looking at Thalia who had tear tracks on her face, "I hope you learned your lesson, girl. It isn't easy to resist power, is it?"

Thalia blushed as if she were ashamed.

"Mr. D," Grover said in amazement, "You… you saved us.

"Mmm. Don't make me regret it, satyr," said Mr. D, "Now get going, Percy Jackson. I've bought you a few hours at most."

"The Ophiotaurus," said the Son of Poseidon, "Can you get it to camp?"

Mr. D sniffed.

"I do not transport livestock," he said, "That's your problem. Now good-bye. My pizza is waiting."

"Mr. D," said Percy, "You called me by my right name. You called me Percy Jackson."

"I most certainly did not, Peter Johnson. Now off with you!"

He waved his hand, and his image disappeared in the mist.

 **And I'm going to end it their. Whew, this was a long chapter. Do not expect to get chapters this long on a regular bases. I hope you enjoyed it! As you can see, Zoes started to open up to Harry and even beginning to develop a crush. Its not going to go anywhere quite yet, but its a start.**

 **Please leave me a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And here we go with the next chapter! This will include the fight I've been looking forwards to writing, Harry vs Margery Daw and Marchosias! Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

"So what now?" asked Percy.

"Now we head to the mountain," said Harry, "But we'll never make it before sunset."

"What's so special about sunset?" asked the Son of Poseidon.

"In order to get to Atlas' prison where Artemis is, we need to pass through the Garden of the Hesperides," said Harry, "They are the Nymphs of Twilight and the garden can only be entered at sunset. If we miss it, we'll need to wait until tomorrow and by then it'll be too late."

"We need a car," said Thalia.

"What about Bessie?" asked Percy, looking down at the creature swimming below them.

"I've got an idea!" said Grover, "The Ophiotaurus can appear in different bodies of water, right?"

"Thats right, what are you thinking?" asked Harry.

"Maybe we could coax him back to Long Island Sound," suggested Grover, "Then Chiron could help us get him to Olympus."

"But he was following me" said Percy, "If I'm not there, would he know where he's going?"

"Moo," Bessie said forlornly.

"I… I can show him," said Grover, looking determined, "I'll go with him. I'm the only one who can talk to him, it makes sense."

He bent down and said something in Bessie's ear. Bessie shivered, then made a contented, lowing sound.

"The blessing of the Wild," Grover said, "That should help with safe passage. Percy, pray to your dad, too. See if he will grant us safe passage through the seas."

Percy nodded and closed his eyes.

"Dad," he whispered, "Help us. Get the Ophiotaurus and Grover safely to camp. Protect them at sea."

"A prayer like that needs a sacrifice," said Thalia, "Something big."

Percy thought for a second, then I took off my coat.

"Percy," Grover said, looking worried, "Are you sure? That lion skin… that's really helpful. Hercules used it!"

Percy glanced at Zoe who was watching him with interest.

"If I'm going to survive," he said, "it won't be because I've got a lion-skin cloak. I'm not Hercules."

He threw the coat into the bay where it turned back into a golden lion skin, flashing in the light as it sank and seemed to dissolve into sunlight on the water. The sea breeze picked up and Grover took a deep breath.

"Grover, take this," said Harry, pulling out what appeared to be a blue silk scarf with white wave patterns, "Its called the Mermaids wrap and allows the user to move and breath under water as easy as on land. It'll come in handy."

Grover nodded and took the scarf, wrapping it around his neck where it glowed briefly.

"Well, no time to lose," he said, before he jumped in the water and looked surprised when he didn't immediately began to sink.

Bessie glided next to him and let Grover take hold of his neck.

"Be careful," said Percy, looking worried.

"We will," Grover said, "Okay, um… Bessie? We're going to Long Island. It's east. Over that way."

"Moooo?" Bessie said.

"Yes," Grover answered. "Long Island. It's this island. And… it's long. Oh, let's just start."

"Mooo!" Bessie lurched forward.

He started to submerge and Grover said,

"I can't breathe underwater! Just thought I'd mention—"

He was cut off as they dove.

"Will that scarf really work or is it like that ring you gave Nico?" asked Percy.

"Yep, its legit," said Harry, "Now lets go."

He began to move off down the seafront, only to freeze as he turned the corner.

"What's wrong?" asked Thalia as the rest of the Questers followed.

Stood at the other end of the short street was a tall woman with long, blond hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes behind a pair of square glasses. She was wearing a light purple suit with a pencil skirt and was carrying a large book bound in green over her shoulder.

"Well well, look what we have here," said the woman, "A Denizen out and about and hanging with humans of all things."

" **Well, isnt that an unusual sight?"** said a voice issuing from the woman's book, **"What are you going to do Margery Daw, my beautiful Goblet?"**

"What do you think?" asked the woman.

"Harry, do you know these two?" asked Zoe, reaching for her bow.

"I do," growled Harry, "Margery Daw, the Chanter of Elegies and Marchosias, the Fangs and Claws of Violation. Shes a Flame Haze who targets Crimson Denizens indiscriminately."

"So whys she going for you?" asked Percy, "You're not a Denizen, right?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, but I'm similar enough to make no difference to these two."

"So what do we do?" asked Thalia.

"You guys go on ahead," said Harry, "I'll deal with this."

"We can't just leave you!" protested Percy.

"We don't have time!" snapped Harry, "We have until sunset to get up that mountain or else we fail, we don't have time to be fighting her and there's no way shes going to just let me go!"

"But…"

"Hes right," said Zoe, "We don't have any time to waste. Come on."

"Don't worry guys," said Harry, "I'll be done here and catch you up in no time."

The other Questers nodded and disappeared back around the corner.

" **So, have you finished saying your goodbyes?"** asked Marchosias.

Harry ignored the Crimson Lord and drew his sword, taking a stance.

"Shut up and lets get this over with," he said, before his eyes flashed. "SEAL!"

The world froze as a green seal shot out of Harry, sealing off the area for a good few blocks.

"Oh don't worry, this'll be over soon," said Margery with a grin.

" **Yeah, we'll finish you off and be on our way!"** crowed the Crimson Lord as the Flame Haze was covered in a flash of purple fire and turned into a huge, purple werewolf.

" **Bring it on!"**

Harry narrowed his eyes and charged forwards, his sword held at the ready. He flashed past the Flame Haze, slicing of her forms arms, the limbs vanishing in flashes of ultramarine fire.

" **Hes fast,"** muttered Margery, looking over her shoulder at the Shapechanger as he landed behind her.

She turned to face him as her arms regenerated.

" **Not bad kid,"** said Marchosias, **"Your pretty quick."**

"Heh, thanks," said Harry, "I don't suppose this would convince you not to fight me?"

" **Are you joking?"** asked Margery, **"I won't stop until all of your kind are destroyed!"**

She opened her mouth and unleashed a wave of purple fireballs at Harry who stomped his foot, causing a wall of rock to shoot up in front of him, blocking the flames. Margery charged forwards and slammed her fists into the wall, reducing it to gravel, only to find that the teen had disappeared. She looked around, before a voice made her look up.

" **Saltare choreas Tonantem veni tonitrui Veni, fulmine.**

 **Nihil in hoc mundo vivat in aeternum. Praesentia frui suaviter viventium.**

 **In ictu oculi cuncta.**

 **Non paenitenda relinquatur. Tempus occidendi spree.**

 **Pereunte mori moritur moriatur: Expurgate omnis illustratio facilis.**

 **Haec cum levitate hoc submotis, libertate lib!"**

A green magic circle appeared in the sky as the frozen clouds began to shift and lightning flash, before a rain of spear like lightning bolts began to fall towards the purple Werewolf.

" **What the hell?"** demanded the Chanter of Elegies as she dodged around the lightning bolts, **"I've never seen an Unrestricted Method like this before!"**

"Hey now, don't get distracted!" said Harry as he appeared in front of her, his sword already in motion.

Margery moved quickly, flipping away from the teen, but he still managed to take off one of her ears. The two combatants landed on streetlamps as Margery's ear regenerated, before Magery summoned a swarm of small fireballs and sent them rocketing at Harry. The teen swung his sword, unleashing a wave of green fire that consumed the fireballs and forced Margery to jump to avoid it.

" **This kids pretty good with Unrestricted Methods,"** said Margery as she dodged another wave of fire from Harry.

" **True, but we're better!"** yelled Marchosias, **"Now stop playing and blow him away!"**

" **Heh, with pleasure!"**

The two began to chant and a large number of purple fireballs began to appear around them.

"Awe crap, that doesn't look good," muttered Harry, "Time to stop holding back."

He closed his eyes and began his own spell.

" **Ignis inferni respondeat accedens vocatus Apollo.**

 **Redeundum igitur omne cinerem et pulverem de terra,**

 **Flammis hausti inferni.**

 **egredietur ardens, mortem, consumas!**

 **FyndFyre!"**

He inhaled and breathed out a massive amount of blood red fire just as Marchosias and Margery finished their own spell and unleashed an equally large wave of purple fire. The Cursed Hellfire met with the purple Unrestricted Method and battled for a moment, before both exploded out of the creator's control, shattering the seal and sending both flying as a massive pillar of purple and red fire erupted into the sky, evaporating the clouds above and vaporizing everything in a two block radius around the blast center. Margery slammed into the side of a building, crashing through it and out the other side before she managed to right herself, her Toga vanishing as she did so, leaving the woman stood on her book. She looked down at the destruction and snorted.

"Damn fool, " she muttered.

" **Theres no way anyone could have survived that,"** said Marchosias, **"He was closer to the center than we were. Hes toast."**

"I can't sense his presence any more," muttered the Chanter of Elegies, "Lets go."

She turned and began to fly away.

* * *

Unnoticed by the two, a small projectile was sent flying in the opposite direction towards Mount Tamalpais, trailing smoke and fire. The object flashed and the fire surrounding it vanished, revealing Harry, who had covered himself in a rocky armour to protect himself from the explosion, although his coat was burnt. The teen looked up and cursed as he saw the mountain approaching, curling up to lessen the impact, effectively turning himself into a ball of rock as his armour seamlessly melded together. He hit the side of the mountain and bounced, leaving a crater from his impact, before he slammed into a grove of eucalyptus trees, bouncing between trees like a pinball, his armour, already damaged from the explosion and initial impact, flaking off as he bounced between the trees. He tried to catch onto one of the trees, but was moving too quickly to do so, although the impacts did slow him down a little. Just as he had slowed down enough to grab onto something, something emerged from the trees ahead of him and he slammed into it. The two rolled through the trees and down a short hill, coming to a stop when they hit a rock, Harry's back first, cracking the last of his armour.

The Shapechanger groaned as his body let him know its displeasure at being used as a pinball with a large number of aches and pains.

"Owww, that really hurt," he groaned, slowly opening his eyes, blinking away the blurriness.

At first he wasn't sure what he was seeing as all he could see was a mass of black strands, before the mass let out a low groan and shifted, lifting to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes. It was at that point that Harry realized that he had a warm body pressed against him and his face started to go red, although a small part of him couldn't help but notice that the person in his lap smelt really good.

* * *

Zoe blinked as she stared into the multi coloured eyes in front of her, trying to figure out exactly what it was that had happened. After the lightning bolt had hit the car, she had been thrown a short distance into the forests that surrounded the road and had been making her way back to Percy and Thalia when something had slammed into her, knocking her out of the woods and down a short, grassy bank. Now she found herself pressed against something warm and hard, staring into a pair of eyes.

" _And such beautiful eyes…"_ a small voice in her mind noted.

At that point, she noticed that the face the eyes were set into was turning red and she was brought back to earth with a thud. Her own face went red and she shot to her feet and turned away to hide her burning face from Harry.

"Zoe, I'm sorry," said the Shapechanger, climbing to his feet and moving forwards, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The Hunteress shook the hand off and moved away.

"Lets go find the others," she said, not looking at Harry to hide her burning cheeks.

The Shapechanger looked conflicted, but nodded and moved off in the direction of the road. Zoe watched him go as she tried to get her blush under control.

" _What is wrong with me?"_ she thought as she slowly followed the mage, _"I am a Hunter of Artemis, I can't be feeling like this for a boy!"_

" _But you are,"_ said that small, rebellious part of her mind, _"Admit it, you like him."_

" _No, I don't,"_ snapped the Hunter in her mind, _"I don't feel like that for boys!"_

" _Oh really?"_ whispered the small voice, _"The explain why you didn't castrate him just now? Well, lets hear it?"_

Zoes blush immediately returned full force at the voices comment as she floundered for an answer. She was broken from her thoughts when a warm hand touched her forehead, making her jump.

"Are you OK Zoe?" asked Harry, worriedly as he rested his hand on her forehead, "You're looking awfully red. You didn't get hit by the Manticores spines back down at the docks did you?"

"I...I" stuttered Zoe as she found her eyes locked onto Harrys lips.

" _Come on girl, just do it!"_ yelled the voice.

Zoe's blush intensified and she wrenched herself away from Harry, shooting across the clearing at speeds that would make the Golden Hind jealous.

"No, I'm fine, lets go find the others!" she said quickly, before ducking into the trees.

* * *

Harry blinked in confusion at the Hunters rapid departure and strange reactions.

"Whats with her?" he muttered.

Say what you like about Harry, he may be a genius when it came to spells and Mythology, but hes just as clueless about girls as the rest us.

 **And I'm going to end it their. A bit of a fluffy end, but hey, I couldn't resist. Is it believable? Maybe not, but I don't care. I hope you liked the fight with Margery! Sorry it was a little short though. Here are the translations and descriptions of the spells Harry used:**

 **Dance, dance, God of Thunder, Come, thunder; Come, lightning.**

 **None in this world live forever. Enjoy the moment and live for pleasure.**

 **Destroy everything in the blink of an eye.**

 **Don't be left with regrets. It is time for the killing spree.**

 **Die, die, die, die, Purge all life, enlightenment comes easily.**

 **Share with all this lightness, this uplift, this freedom, this joy.**

 **Thunderstorm Helix. Taken from World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman and does the same thing as it does in the Anime. Look it up if your interested.**

 **Flames of Hell, come forth and answer my call.**

 **All things that come from the Earth must return to ash and dust,**

 **Engulfed in the fires of Hades.**

 **come forth, blazing death, consume everything!**

 **Fiendfyre. Does the same as it does in the HP series, this is just my spell for it. I feel that, since it's so powerful, it would have a long incantation. That and Harrys is more powerful than a Wizards.**

 **I'm going to sign off now and leave you to leave me a review. See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And we're back. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

It didn't take long for Harry and a still slightly pink Zoe to find their companions back on the road, mainly because Percy was shouting for Zoe. Said girl was quick to dart over to him and slap a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet boy," she hissed, "Do you wish to wake Ladon?"

"You mean we're here?" asked Percy.

"Very close," she replied, "Follow me."

The Questers followed Zoe further up the road and into a sheet of fog and disappeared. The three other Questers glanced at each other.

"Concentrate on Zoe," said Thalia, "We are following her. Go straight into the fog and keep that in mind."

"Wait, Thalia," said Percy, "About what happened back on the pier… I mean, with the manticore and the sacrifice—"

"I don't want to talk about it," snapped the Daughter of Zeus.

"You wouldn't actually have… you know?" pressed Percy.

Thalia hesitated for a second.

"I was just shocked, that's all," she said at length.

"Zeus didn't send that lighting bolt at the car," said Percy, "It was Kronos. He's trying to manipulate you, make you angry at your dad."

Thalia sighed and looked away from The Son of Posidon.

"Percy, I know you're trying to make me feel better," she said.

"Yo, lovebirds, times a wastin," said Harry from where he was standing in front of a cloud of mist, "Nows not the time to be flirting when we got a Goddess to save!"

Both teens immediately blushed bright red.

"We weren't flirting!" they both yelled at the same time, before racing after Harry as he disappeared into the fog.

* * *

When they emerged on the other side of the fog bank, they found themselves on a dirt road, surrounded by long grass. The summit of the mountain seemed closer now, swirling with storm clouds and raw power to Harrys attuned senses. There was only one path to the top that wound its way through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: the garden of twilight. The grass shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark. If it hadn't been for the enormous dragon, the garden could have been mistaken for paradice.

Stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of a five-story-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples. Harry inhaled deeply, letting the deliciously sweet scent of the apples.

"The apples of immortality," he mumbled, "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

He glanced at the base of the tree where the dragon was coiled around the base of the tree.

"Shame that big dark and scaly over their ruins the view."

The serpent's body was as thick as a booster rocket, glinting with coppery scales. His many heads were coiled around one another in sleep.

Just then, Harry became aware of movement around the garden as the shadows began to shift and a beautiful, eerie singing reached the Questers ears. Percy looked around nervously, reaching for his sword before Zoe stayed his hand. Then, four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked very much like Zoe, with the same caramel coloured skin, silky black hair and dark eyes. They all wore white Greek chitons and were barefoot.

"Well, it looks like making theatrical entrances runs in the family," quipped Harry, getting a glare from Zoe before she stepped forwards.

"Sisters," said Zoe in greeting.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls said coldly, "We see three half-bloods and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

"Charming," said Harry, "Don't you know it's bad manners to threaten your guests?"

The Hesperide glared at the Shapechanger.

"Your glibness does you no credit, Half-blood," she growled.

"And people have said it's my best quality," quipped Harry with a grin.

The Nymph scowled, before turning to look at Percy.

"Perseus Jackson," she said.

"Yes," mused one of her sisters, "I do not see why he is a threat."

"Who said I was a threat?" asked Percy.

The first Hesperid glanced behind her, toward the top of the mountain.

"They fear thee," she said, "They are unhappy that this one has not yet killed thee."

She pointed at Thalia.

"Tempting sometimes," Thalia admitted, "But no, thanks. He's my friend."

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus," the girl said, "Only enemies. Go back."

"Not without Annabeth," Thalia said.

"And Artemis," Zoe said. "We must approach the mountain."

"You know he will kill thee," the girl said, "You are no match for him."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Harry, "You really shouldn't underestimate humans."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoe insisted, "Let us pass."

The Hesperid shook her head.

"You have no rights here anymore," she said, "We have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me," Zoe said.

"No? And what about thy so-called friends?"

"Ladon! Wake!" shouted Zoe, not taking her eyes of her sisters.

The dragon stirred, glittering like a mountain of pennies. The Hesperides yelped and scattered.

"Are you mad?" demanded the lead sister.

"You never had any courage, sister," Zoe said, smirking at her sister, "That is thy problem."

The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. Harry cocked his head on one side, before a blush coloured his cheeks.

"Holy cow, what have you been teaching that thing?" he asked, "Hes got quite the mouth."

"Wait, you can understand him?" asked Percy.

"Technically I can understand to any animal since I can shapeshift," said Harry.

Zoe ignored the byplay and stepped forwards, her arms raised.

"Zoe, don't," said Thalia, keeping one eye on the Dragon, "You're not a Hesperid anymore. He'll kill you!"

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree," Zoe said, ignoring the Daughter of Zeus, "Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee."

"Should," muttered Percy, "Not exactly reassuring."

"It is the only way," said Zoe, "Even the four of us together cannot fight him."

Ladon opened his mouths and hissed, sound repeating 100 times and creating an eery sound that had the hackles on the back of Harrys neck rising and that was before his breath hit the Questers. The smell was like acid. It made there eyes burn, skin crawl, and hair stand on end. It smelt 1000 times worse than even the worse smelling potion Hecate could make and Harry had smelt some really nasty ones. It didn't help that it was mixed with the smell of eucalyptus. Harry gagged and nearly threw up, his enhanced senses once again biting him in the ass. As a result, he missed the first part of the confrontation until Thalia grabbed him by the arm and dragged him with her around the apple tree. He shook his head and breathed through his mouth, before focusing back on Zoe.

"Do you still like lamb's meat?" she was asking as she slowly approached the Dragon.

The dragon's eyes glinted as its many tongues hung out, eager for the expected treat. All seemed to be going well until the half-bloods reached the edge of the garden. Harry felt the dragon's mood shift and whipped around to see Zoe dodging out of the way of the Dragons striking heads. It was only thanks to her two thousand years of training that kept her alive as she dodged the snapping heads as she ran towards the rest of the party. She dodged one set of slashing fangs and tumbled under another, weaving through the dragon's heads as she ran, gagging from the monster's horrible breath. Percy drew Riptide to help as Harry raised a hand, his hand glowing with a spell.

"No!" Zoe panted. "Run!"

The dragon snapped at her side and Zoe was a second too slow to dodge, crying out as she stumbled. Thalia uncovered Aegis and the dragon hissed, retreating from the horrible visage of Madusa, giving Harry enough time to cast his spell, causing the earth to surge forwards, carrying Zoe to where the Questers were stood. The Mage scooped the Hunter up into his arms, ignoring her protests, as the Questers sprinted away from the Garden, Ladons hissing ringing in their ears. They ran up the mountain as the Hesperides resumed their song in the shadows behind us. The music didn't sound so beautiful to Harry now, more like a funeral dirge.

* * *

"Put me down!" yelled Zoe, "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

Harry stopped and glanced down at the Hunter.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course," growled Zoe, "I don't need your help!"

"OK," said Harry, setting the Hunter on her feet.

Zoe huffed and turned away, trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment at no longer being in his warm arms…

She slapped herself, shaking her head to try and dispel the thoughts.

"Are you OK?" asked Thalia.

"I'm fine," snapped Zoe, "lets get moving."

She marched off, leaving her companions to hurry after her. Harry spead up his steps to walk with Zoe, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. Percy and Thalia paused, but continued on when Harry waved them on.

"I saw that hit you took," said Harry, "You should let us look at it."

"Its nothing, just a scratch," said Zoe.

The two walked in silence for a moment, before Harry glanced at Zoe and saw that she had a far away look on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

Zoe glanced at her companion, the boy, no, man that had managed to worm his way through her formerly impregnable armour and into her heart. She caught his eye and saw how the golden light of the setting sun seemed to set them ablaze with purple, green and blue flames. Zoe looked away to hide her blush as that annoying little voice in her head piped up about how pretty they were, before sighing and answering the question.

"Its nothing, I'm just worried about Lady Artemis," she said.

"Thats not it," said Harry, "You've been worried about Artemis since we started off. This is something different."

Zoe was silent for a second, before she looked back over her shoulder at where the garden was.

"Its been over two millennia since I left," she said, "I know it was a dream, but I hoped that my sisters would welcome me. But they still treated me like a traitor."

"Immortals have long memories," said Harry, "And they can hold grudges for a very long time."

"I know that, but…"

"But you were hoping that they would at least be civil," said Harry, "I can understand that. They are your family after all. But hey, you still have the other Hunters and Lady Artemis."

Zoe shook her head.

"I don't know if I can face them," she murmured.

"Why not?" asked Harry, looking confused.

"I lead Bianca to her death," whispered Zoe, "I know that you don't blame me, but she was the newest of us and everyone loved her. How can I look my sisters in the eye and tell them I got her killed?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're not still beating yourself up about that, are you?" he asked, "Look, what happened to Bianca wasn't your fault. This life is dangerous and Death is always looking over your shoulder. All of your sisters know that. And if they do, well they have no right to be called your sisters."

Zoe still didn't look convinced.

"Look," said Harry, "If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you. That'll at least give them a target to shoot at."

Zoe cracked a slight smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey guys, you should probably come see this!" called Percy from up ahead.

Harry and Zoe glanced at each other and hurried over to the two Children Of the Big Three where they stood staring at what was in front of them. They had reached the peak of the mountain where they found what appeared to be ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses, broken columns and statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe.

"Yes," said Zoe, "It was not here before. This is bad."

"What's Mount Othrys?" asked Percy.

"The Titans version of Olympus," said Harry, "During the First War, Olympus and Othrys were like rival capitals. It was blasted to pieces at the end of the war by Zeus's bolt."

Zoe nodded.

"Thats right," she said, wincing as she held her side.

"You're hurt," said Percy, "Let me see."

"No, It is nothing," snapped Zoe.

"But… how is it here?" asked Thalia, looking around cautiously as they picked their way through the rubble, past blocks of marble and broken archways.

"It moves in the same way that Olympus moves," said Zoe, "It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on this mountain, is not good."

"Why?" asked Percy.

"This is Atlas's mountain," Zoe said, "Where he holds—" She froze. Her voice was ragged with despair, "Where he used to hold up the sky."

They had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of them was a vortex made of grey clouds, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains.

"My lady!" shouted Zoe, rushing forward, before Harry caught her arm, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Wait," hissed the Shapechanger, "This is too easy."

"But…"

"Hes right, it is a trap!" called Artemis in a strained voice, "You must leave now!"

She was drenched in sweat and was clearly in pain, the weight of the sky clearly being to much for her to handle. Zoe wrenched herself from Harrys grip and dashed to her Goddesses side, tears running down her cheeks as she tugged at the Goddesses bonds.

"Ah, how touching," boomed a deep voice behind the Questers.

They turned. The General was standing there in his brown silk suit, with Luke and half a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos at his side. Annabeth stood at Luke's side, her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth and Luke was holding the point of his sword to her throat. Stood on Atlas' other side was Bel Peol and a short girl with pale blue hair that extended to her neck and green eyes. She was wearing a white robe and a large, white hat with two red orbs hanging from it. In her hand she was holding what appeared to be a Khakkhara, a monks staff, only with triangular rings rather than round.

"Well, we're boned," said Harry.

 **And thats the end of this chapter. Next time, Harry gets to face off with both Bel Peol and Hecate. Or maybe not. Either way, the next chapter will most definitely finish the Titans Curse, no matter what so their may be a longer delay for me to get it out.**

 **On an unrelated note, I recently watched the Sea of Monsters movie and, as a fan of the books, I didn't like it very much. It was a good movie, as was the Lightning Thief, I just prefer the books. Although I did like the portrayal of Mr. D. Still, their better adaptations than the abomination that is the Eragon movie! Hurph. I feel ill just thinking about that monstrosity.**

 **Random musing aside, it's time for me to sign off and let you review. Toodles!**


	21. Chapter 21

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **I know I said last time that I'd finish Titans Curse this chapter, but it came out a little longer than I was expecting, so I decided to split it into two chapters. Enjoy this one!**

Chapter 21

"Luke," Thalia snarled, "Let her go!"

Said teen gave a weak, pale smile. He looked absolutely awful, with pale skin, dark bags under his eyes and bloodshot eyes.

"That is the General's decision, Thalia," he said, "But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him. The General chuckled.

"So much for old friends," he rumbled, "And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned, "Do not challenge him."

"Wait a second," said Percy, pointing at the General, "You're Atlas?"

Harry groaned and smacked a palm to his face.

"Percy, there's a limit to how stupid you can be," he said, "Yes, that is Atlas."

The General glanced at the Mage and the Son of Posidon.

"So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out," he said, "Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"Screw that," said Harry, drawing his sword, "I won't let you hurt my friends!."

The Titan chuckled, sounding like two boulders grinding together.

"Well, aren't you a feisty one?" he said.

"You have no idea," said Harry with a grin.

"Well, as much as I'd love to fight you, little Changeling, my companions here have already asked to be the ones to kill you."

He waved to Bel Peol and her companion, who were examining Harry with interest.

"Besides, you have no right to interfere, little hero," continued the General, "This is a family matter."

"And that makes it even worse," growled Harry, "What kind of a family tries to kill each other?"

"Wait, family?" asked Percy

"Yes," Zoe said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

Percy looked between the Hunter and the Titan in shock, trying to process that thought.

"Let Artemis go," Zoe demanded, shaking off her fear and glaring at Atlas.

Said Titan just laughed as he walked closer to the chained goddess.

"Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then?" he asked, smiling evilly, "Be my guest."

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis spoke up.

"No! Do not offer, Zoe!" she yelled, "I forbid you."

Atlas smirked as he knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

"Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled, "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the centre of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

"I don't understand," said Percy, "Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?"

Harry sighed.

"Percy, how can you not know this?" he asked, "This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape. Originally the sky was held up by four Titan Lords, but when they were cast into Tartarus Atlas was condemned to hold it up alone."

"You certainly know a lot about history, little hero," said Atlas.

"I like to read," said Harry.

Atlas approached the group of Questers, studying Thalia and Percy.

"So these are the greatest heroes of the age, eh?" he asked, "Not much of a challenge."

"Fight us," said Percy, "And let's see."

Atlas let out a booming laugh.

"Have the gods taught you nothing?" he asked, "An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead."

"So you're a fool and coward," said Harry.

Atlas's eyes glowed with hatred as he snarled at the Shapechanger.

"That smart mouth will be the death of you one day boy," he hissed, before he turned his attention to Thalia, "As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," spoke up Luke.

He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful, "Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"

He waved his hand, and a pool of water appeared next to the Questers: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted, "And you will be more powerful than the gods." "Luke…" said Thalia, staring at her old friend, her voice was full of pain, "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked?" asked Luke, desperation in his voice, "All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

"And you do?" asked Harry, "You truly believe that you can rule the world? More to the point, you actually believe that Kronos will allow you to once he returns?"

Luke glared at the Mage who met his eyes without flinching.

"You have no idea how I feel," he snarled.

"Your right, I don't," said Harry, "And to be honest, I don't really care. The only thing I care about is protecting the innocent. By any means necessary."

"The Gods aren't innocent!" yelled Luke.

"Your right," said Harry, "But the Mortals are, just like that girl in your arms. They are the ones I fight for, the ones I risk my life to protect."

Luke glared at the Shapechanger for a moment longer, before turning back to Thalia with a pleading look in his eye.

Please, Thalia, you have to join use," he pleaded, "If you don't agree…" His voice faltered, "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

"Do not, Thalia," Zoe warned, "We must fight them."

Luke waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one at camp. A sacrificial flame.

"Thalia," said Percy, looking at his cousin, "No."

Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow and images began to form in the mist all around the Questers: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear and shadow.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his, "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed toward the ocean where a great army was marching up the side of the mountain from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked. Dracaenae and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and many other nameless horrors. Harry could even see some Rinne and Denizens mixed in among the army.

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

"Don't do it Thalia," said Harry, "If you do, you will regret it for the rest of your very short life."

For a terrible moment, Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. Then she leveled her spear.

"You aren't Luke," she said, tears glimmering in her eyes, "I don't know you anymore."

"Yes, you do, Thalia," pleaded Luke, "Please. Don't make me… Don't make him destroy you."

"The only one being destroyed today is him," said Harry, hefting his sword, "Lets get this over with."

The Questers glanced at each other, making a decision that, if they had to die, they might as well die fighting.

"Now," shouted Percy and together, they charged.

Thalia went straight for Luke, the power of her shield causing his dragon women bodyguards to flee in a panic, dropping the golden coffin and leaving him alone. However, despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked, his sword meet Thalia's shield with a flash of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power. Percy on the other hand did the stupid thing and went for the Titan Lord Atlas, who just swatted him aside with his Javelin.

* * *

Harry went to help his friend with the Titan, but was hit in the side by a length of weighted chain and sent flying through a nearby wall. He landed on his back and immediately flipped back to his feet, just in time to dodge the follow up attack that would have crushed his head. He turned to face his attacker and slid into a fighting stance as Bel Peol stepped forwards, slowly spinning her Treasure Tool, Tartaros.

"Your opponent is me, little Shapechanger," said the Crimson Lord.

"Alright," said Harry as his eyes began to glow green and purple, "Lets see what you got, Judge of Paradoxes."

The Shapechanger darted forwards, ducking under the weighted end of Tartaros as Bel Peol threw it at his head, bringing his sword around, aiming to remove the Crimson Lords head. Bel Peol ducked under the strike and retaliate by firing a ball of golden flame at Harry, forcing him back from the impact. Harry hit one of the walls of the Titans Palace feet first and pushed off, rocketing towards his opponent fast enough to blast the mist away. Despite the Shapechangers speed, Bel Peol was able to avoid the strike and bring her chain around, wrapping it around Harrys sword and using it to slam Harry into one of the walls, sending the sword spinning away from him. Harry struggled to his feet, glaring at the Crimson Lord as she stepped between him and his weapon.

"So, what will you do now, little Shapechanger?" asked Bel Peol, "You have no weapon."

Harry smirked.

"Don't be to sure," he said, "I'm never truly without a weapon. I am a mage after all."

He raised a hand and a green magic circle appeared.

"Oh, isn't this interesting?" said Bel Peol, "Alright then, lets see what your magic can do."

" **Petra Lonchi!"**

The magic circle moved from his hand to the ground, before the earth shifted and rose up, creating a lance of stone. Harry crouched, before pushing off and shooting at Bel Peol, lance held at the ready.

"Very impressive, but…"

The Crimson Lord stepped to the side, avoiding the charge.

"You don't actually think you can hit me with such an obvious attack, do you?"

Bel Peol went to throw her chain at Harry exposed back, only to be forced to duck under a sword strike as a second Harry appeared next to her and aimed to take her head off. The weighted chain hit the Harry next to her, only to pass through him as he shattered like glass. The original Harry skidded to a stop next to his sword and grabbed the Treasure Tool, before throwing the lance of rock at his opponent, who just battered it aside.

"Not bad, little hero," said Bel Peol, "But surely that's not all you have?"

"Not even close!" said Harry, "I'm just getting warmed up!"

He leaped forwards, charging Bel Peol once again. This time though, his form seemed to blur and split apart.

"Oh, illusions?" asked Bel Peol as she spun her chain, before throwing it to the side and swinging it around to scythe through the illusionary clones before her.

The chain hit the group of Harrys that were charging her, only to pass through them, causing them to flicker out. Before she even had chance to register the lack of solid target, the earth beneath her feet exploded up as a fist made of stone caught her in the stomach, grabbing hold and trapping her arms. The Crimson Lord struggled against the earthen hands grip for a moment, before a chanting voice reached her ears.

" **Venite ad me pro victoria! Immortalis Sun, praebeat velox, lucens equi. Ignis Solis fugat tenebras offundunt fiat vobis!"**

She looked up to see Harry stood on top of one of the knocked down walls, a hand extended to the sky as a massive, green magic circle appeared in the clouds. As the chant drew to a close, the clouds around the circle were blasted away, revealing a blinding white orb that excluded heat like the noonday sun, chasing away the shadows and mist that surrounded the battle field. The orb swirled, before surging forwards, taking the form of a huge horse made completely of white flame. Before the flame could hit, it was intercepted by a dragon made of light blue flame, creating an explosion.

"Enough," said Hecate as she lowered the flute she had used to summon the fire.

"Yes, I believe I have seen enough," said Bel Peol as the stone fist around her crumbled to gravel, "You are extremely powerful, Changeling. A true credit to The General's power."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You know?"

"How could we not?" asked Bel Peol, "Your Aura is almost identical to Sydoney's, as are you abilities. Combined with the Blood of the Gods, you could become one of the most powerful beings in any world."

"A Flame to consume and build," said Hecate.

"Indeed," said Bel Peol, "You could be a valuable ally in the future."

"I have no interest in joining the Bal Masque," said Harry, "Or did you forget I fight with the Flame Hazes?"

"Ah yes," said Bel Peol, "I forgot about that. Well, perhaps you would not be so resistant should you hear about our true plan."

Harry frowned,

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, thats for another time," said Bel Peol, "For now, you should be focusing on helping your friend. Don't worry, the Bal Masque will not be providing any additional aid to the Titans. We have found what we were looking for and have no more need of their assistance. Until we meet again, Son of Transformation."

She turned on her heel and vanished in a flash of golden flame. Hecate eyed Harry for a moment, before bowing lightly and following her companion, vanishing in a pale blue flame.

"What was that about?" muttered Harry, staring at the place the Crimson Lords had vanished from.

Before he could ponder the strange actions of the Bal Masques leaders any more, he was broken from his musings by a scream. He turned to face the other fights, just in time to see Zoe jump in front of Atlas as he brought his javelin down on Artemis and shoot an arrow into his head. The Titan let out a bellow of rage and swept Zoe aside like a rag doll, sending her flying to slam into the black rocks with a sickening crunch.

"NO!"

Harry dashed over to the Lieutenant of the Hunters and turned her over.

"Zoe, Zoe!" he called, shaking her gently, "Come on, wake up!"

The girl didn't move.

"No, come on, you can't die! You're the Lieutenant of Artemis, you can't leave your Lady alone!"

The girl stirred slightly and opened her eyes, blinking up at Harry.

"H-harry?" she whispered.

"I'm here," he said.

"I'm so tired…" she said, "The Stars...I can see them…"

Harry looked up and saw that his last spell had evaporated away the clouds that had covered the sky from view, revealing the shining stars.

"Their so beautiful," said Zoe, "Stars…"

Her eyes closed as she went limp.

"Zoe, don't you dare," said Harry, "Don't you dare die on me Zoe!"

No response. Harry gritted his teeth as he lay Zoe down gently and got to his feet.

"You bastard," hissed Harry, "You utter bastard."

* * *

Said Bastard didn't hear him, instead settling for looming over the downed Artemis, his Javelin healed ready to skewer the Goddess.

"The first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated as he stabbed downward.

Before the weapon could reach its target however, it was met by the wide blade of Harrys Treasure Tool and stopped cold.

"What the hell?" demanded Atlas, shocked that someone could have stopped his weapon so easily.

He didn't have time to don anything else, before a foot slammed into his gut, sending the Titan of Strength flying back into a wall. Atlas shrugged of the broken bricks and got to his feet, glaring at the one who had stopped his attack. Harry lifted his blade and rested it on his shoulder, his eyes hidden in shadow as he stood in front of Artemis.

"You dare get in my way?" snarled Atlas, "You little brat!"

"Oh I dare," growled Harry, "Scum like you don't deserve to live."

The teen vanished and Atlas found himself once more flying through the air, this time with a painful gash across his chest. The Titan skidded to a stop, his hand pressed to the wound as golden blood flowed from the gash in his armour. Atlas brought up his hand and stared at the golden liquid as if unable to believe that he had been injured.

"You cut me," whispered the Titan, "You actually managed to hurt me!"

He looked up at the black clad teen.

"Who, no, what are you?"

"I am the Changeling," said Harry, "Son of Lily and James Potter and the Crimson Lord known as Thousand Changes, Sydonay, through the use of a Ritual. I am the Grandson of Hecate and I'm the one whos going to put you back in your cell!"

He pointed at the swirling clouds where Percy was struggling against the sky. Atlas glanced back and scowled.

"Their is no way in Tartarus you are going to be able to get me back under their!" shouted the Titan, "I'd die first!"

He charged, swinging his Javelin at Harrys head, aiming to take the Shapechangers head off, only for the bronze spear to meet Harrys sword. The sword lit up blue as the engravings on the blade began to fill with the Power of Existence, before an almost invisible ripple emerged from the weapon and Atlas's shoulder gained a deep cut on it, completely ignoring his armour.

"W-what the?" stuttered the Titan as he staggered back, his uninjured arm moving to his shoulder as his weapon clattered to the floor.

"What do you think?" asked Harry, "Thats the power of my sword, Blutsauger. When the Power of Existence is placed into the blade it can damage my opponent simply by touching their weapon. Now, its time to end this!"

He slammed a foot into the ground, causing the earth to shift and a wave of spears to rush Atlas, slamming into him and carrying him back towards the Sky. The Titan slammed into Percy who had loosened his grip on the sky, allowing him to be pushed out from under it and the full weight of the sky to slam down on Atlas' shoulders, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight of the sky.

"Noooooo!" He bellowed so hard it shook the mountain, "Not again!"

Percy tried to get to his feet, only to fall as his body burned with pain. Harry let out a breath and allowed the cold focus he had during the fight with Atlas melt away as he walked over to where Artemis was cradling Zoes head in her lap, falling to his knees beside her, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Shes still alive," said Artemis, "But the wound is poisoned."

"Ladon," muttered Harry, "She must have gotten bitten by Ladon."

Before either the Goddess or Changeling could say anything more, Percy, Thalia and Annabeth skidded to a stop next to them as javelins slammed into the rocks.

"Artemis!" yelled Percy, drawing the Goddesses attention.

Artemis and Harry looked up to see the advancing army of monsters.

"The stars," Zoe murmured, "I cannot see them."

"Nectar and ambrosia," said Percy, "Come on! We have to get her some."

No one moved. Grief hung in air. The army of Kronos was just below the rise. Even Artemis was too shocked to stir. That could have been the end of the Questers had a Sopwith Camel biplane not swooped out of the sky and opened fire on the Monsters with Celestial Bronze bullets, turning ranks of Monsters to dust.

"Get away from my daughter!" yelled a man in a flight cap as he swooped around for another pass.

"Dad?" yelled Annabeth in disbelief.

"Run!" he called back, his voice growing fainter as the biplane swooped by.

The strangeness of the event was enough to shake Artemis out of her grief filled stupor as she stared up at the antique plane, which was now banking around for another strafe.

"A brave man," she said with approval, "Come, We must get Zoe away from here."

She raised her hunting horn to her lips, and its clear sound echoed down the valleys of Marin.

The Sopwith Camel swooped down again. A few giants threw javelins, and one flew straight between the wings of the plane, but the machine guns blazed.

"That's… my dad!" said Annabeth in amazement.

"I think I see why Athena was attracted to him," said Harry as he watched the man as he continued to attack the monsters, "Hes definitely unique."

Then, the moonlight brightened, and a silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by the most beautiful deer Harry had ever seen.

"Get in," said Artemis as it landed next to the group.

Annabeth helped Percy get Thalia on board, who seemed to be catatonic with grief as Harry helped helped Artemis with Zoe. Harry wrapped Zoe in a blanket as Artemis pulled the reins and the chariot sped away from the mountain, straight into the air.

"Like Santa Claus's sleigh,"murmured Percy, still looking slightly dazed.

Artemis took time to look back at me.

"Indeed, young half-blood," she said with amusement in her tone, "And where do you think that legend came from?"

Seeing that the Questers were safely away, Dr. Chase turned his biplane and followed them like an honour guard. It must have been one of the strangest sights ever, even for the Bay Area: a silver flying chariot pulled by deer, escorted by a Sopwith Camel. Behind them, the army of Kronos roared in anger as they gathered on the summit of Mount Tamalpais, but the loudest sound was the voice of Atlas, bellowing curses against the gods as he struggled under the weight of the sky.

* * *

The Questers landed at Crissy Field after nightfall. As soon as Dr. Chase stepped out of his Sopwith Camel, Annabeth ran to him and gave him a huge hug. Harry ignored the father-daughter bonding moment in favor of examining the green, oozing wound in Zoes side.

"Annabeth, Percy," said Thalia, interrupting the twos conversation.

She and Artemis were kneeling at Zoe's side, binding the huntress's wounds. Annabeth and Percy ran over to help treat the Huntress, but their was very little they could do without Ambrosia and Necter.

"Can't you heal her with magic?" asked Percy, looking Artemis and Harry, "I mean… you're a goddess. And Harry, your so strong, surely you know some healing magic?"

Artemis looked troubled while Harry shook his head.

"Life is a fragile thing, Percy," said Artemis, "If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try."

"I'm afraid I can't do anything either, Percy," said Harry, "Out of all the branches of magic, healing is the one that I have no talent in. The most I can do is fix small cuts and bruises. I don't think that even Ambrosia and Nectar would be able to do anything."

Artemis ignored Harrys explanation and tried to set her hand on Zoe's side, but Zoe gripped her wrist. She looked into the goddess's eyes, and some kind of understanding passed between them.

"Have I… served thee well?" Zoe whispered.

"With great honour," Artemis said softly, "The finest of my attendants."

Zoe's face relaxed.

"Rest, at last," she whispered.

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one," said Artemis.

But Zoe shook her head.

"No my Lady," she said, "Its more than the Poison…"

Artemis bowed her head as the Huntress looked over to Thalia, and took her hand.

"I am sorry we argued," Zoe said, "We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking hard, "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men—everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoe murmured, looking up at Harry and Percy who were holding back there own tears, "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"

The Son of Posidon didn't speak and pulled out Riptide and put the pen in her hand. She grasped it contentedly.

"You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson," she said, "You are nothing like… like Hercules. I am honoured that you carry this sword. And you, Harry Potter, you are a true Hero..." A shudder ran through her body, "...I just wish I could have seen what you will do in the future."

Harry frowned.

"You can," he said, "You're not going to die here Zoe. Not when there's still so much more to do. You still need to stick it to that arsehole Hercules."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a small, crystal bottle with a small measure of thick, bloody red liquid.

"I still have this. I can still save you."

"What is is?" asked Artemis, "If Ambrosia and Nectar won't work, what makes you think that can?"

"Its Elyxa," said Harry, "This stuff can save a person from death even if they are knocking on his door, heal any wound and extend life by years. But, like all magic, it needs a spark to make it work. Unless she wishes to live, it won't do anything. So tell me Zoe, do you want to live on? To see your sisters, to kick Hercules in the balls, to see many more sunsets and to look upon the stars far into the future?"

Zoe blinked up at the Shapechanger, once more noticing how beautiful his three coloured eyes were. For a moment, she was resolved to say no, to fade into darkness and receive the rest she desired, before that small, rebellious part of her spoke up.

" _No, we can't die yet!"_ it said, _"We still have more to do! Like that handsome Shapechanger for example."_

It was only the fact that she was dieing that kept Zoes face from turning red, but she could see what that voice meant. She did still have more to do.

"I-I want to live," whispered Zoe, "You're right, I do still have things I need to do."

Harry nodded and pulled the stopper out of the bottle and helping the Huntress to drink. The liquid was almost disgustingly sweet as it flowed over Zoes tongue. As it flowed down her throat, Zoes body seized up and red energy began to crackle around her injuries as they closed. After a few seconds, her body went limp again and she slumped in Harrys arms.

"Zoe?" said Thalia, "Is she OK? I thought you said that would heal her!"

"It did," said Harry, "But it also used her energy to do so. Shes asleep."

Thalia looked back at the Lieutenant of Artemis and saw that she had a slight smile on her face as she snuggled a little closer to Harry, making the boy blush slightly.

"Oh, sorry," said Thalia, looking a little sheepish.

Artemis eyed her Lieutenant as she mumbled something to quietly to hear and snuggled against Harry, an odd look on the Goddesses face. After a second, got to her feet and looked down at Harry, who looked a little nervous.

"You have my thanks, Son of Transformation," said Artemis, before moving towards her Chariot, "I must go to Olympus immediately. I will not be able to take you, but I will send help."

She glanced at Harry once more.

"Take care of her."

The goddess paused next to Annabeth and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are brave beyond measure, my girl," she said, "You will do what is right."

Then she looked quizzically at Thalia, as if she weren't sure what to make of this younger daughter of Zeus. Thalia seemed reluctant to look up, but something made her, and she held the goddess's eyes. Something passed between them and Artemis's gaze softened with sympathy, before she turned to Percy.

"You did well," she said, "For a man."

She mounted her chariot, which began to glow. The Mortals averted their eyes and there was a flash of silver, and the goddess was gone.

"Well," Dr. Chase sighed, "She was impressive; though I must say I still prefer Athena."

Annabeth turned toward him.

"Dad, I… I'm sorry that—"

"Shh," He hugged her, "Do what you must, my dear. I know this isn't easy for you."

His voice was a little shaky, but he gave Annabeth a brave smile, which the Half-Blood returned. Then the sound of beating wings was heard as three Pegasi swooped out of the sky and landed in front of the Questers.

"Blackjack!" greeted Percy, moving to the black one and petting its nose as it nickered at him.

As the boy spoke with the horse, Thalia looked over at Harry and Zoe where they were still sat on the ground, Zoe having wrapped her arms firmly around Harrys waist, much to the embarrassment of the Shapechanger.

" _Well, it looks like Zoes walls have been well and truly destroyed,"_ thought the Daughter of Zeus.

She was broken from her thoughts by Percy.

"Hey guys, we need to go," he said, "Harry, can you fly on your own?"

"Yeah, sure," said the Shapechanger, "I'll carry Zoe as well."

He gently disentangled himself from Zoes arms and got to his feet with the Hunteress in his arms, before morphing into his Chimera form, somehow transferring Zoe from his arms to his back in the process.

* * *

It didn't take long to be under way and, with a bit of space bending magic, the journey from San Francisco to New York only took a couple of hours. Harry ignored the conversation going on between his companions in favor of thinking about the girl currently drooling on his fur. He knew he liked her, despite her initial standoffish behavior, he just didn't know how. Did he like her as a friend? Or as more than that. Despite his massive stores of knowledge about magic, fighting and myths, he had never really been exposed to the matters of the heart. Oh sure, he knew about them academically, but he had never truly experienced them.

He thought back to how he had felt when he saw Atlas throw her into the wall, the fury that had shot through him as she had fallen unconscious. That wasn't the rage that accompanied the death of a friend or companion. No, it was far more dangerous than that. The last time he had felt it was when he saw the state the Blazing Eyed Girl had been in after the attack at the Palace of Heaven's Road. However, he did know that he didn't view Zoe as a sibling like he did the Girl, so that meant…

He was broken from his thoughts by Thalias voice.

"There it is," she said, "It's started."

Harry glanced over at the Daughter of Zeus and saw that she was pointing towards the Empire State Buliding. High above the Empire State Building, Olympus was its own island of light, a floating mountain ablaze with torches and braziers, white marble palaces gleaming in the early morning air.

"What's started?" asked Percy.

"The winter solstice," Thalia said. "The Council of the Gods."

 **Right, I'm going to end it here. This is the single longest chapter I have ever done and once again I'll warn you not to expect these with any regularity. My normal chapter length is about 5 pages and this one is over 10.**

 **The next chapter will definitely end the Titans Curse segment of this story. The next segment will be set mainly in the Shakugan no Shana storyline and will include some interesting twists. See ya then!**


	22. Chapter 22

Son of Transformation

An impossible child, born of Human and Denizen, trained by Heaven's Flame, pulled into the world of Greek Myths in time to save a man hating Goddess. How will Harry Potter, son of Transformation affect the future of the world? Answer to Whitetigerwolfs Monstrous Challenge.

 **And we're back with the last chapter of the Titans Curse section of the story, this time for real. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

For Harry, the approach to Olympus was an incredible experience. He had seen pictures of the Gods Mountain, but he had never been their and pictures never truly managed to convey just how awe inspiring the City of the Gods was. In the early-morning darkness, torches and fires made the mountainside palaces glow twenty different colors, from blood red to indigo. Apparently no one ever slept on Olympus and the twisting streets were full of demigods and nature spirits and minor godlings bustling about, riding chariots or sedan chairs carried by Cyclopes. Winter didn't seem to exist here as Harry could see that many of the gardens were in full bloom, filling the air with the scents of flowers of all kinds. Music drifted up from many windows, the soft sounds of lyres and reed pipes. Towering at the peak of the mountain was the greatest palace of all, the glowing white hall of the gods.

The Pegasi set the Questers down in the outer courtyard, in front of the huge, silver gates as Harry landed next to them. He lowered himself so Thalia could help get the still sleeping Zoe off his back before he morphed back to human form.

"Are you sure shes OK?" asked the Daughter of Zeus, "I mean, she's been asleep for quite a while."

"Shes fine," said Harry, "Like I said, she's just completely drained. We do need her awake for this though, so…"

He reached into his coat and pulled out a vile of gray liquid that seemed to be bubbling slightly.

"Um, what is that stuff?" asked Thalia, eyeing the potion with trepidation.

"Pepperup potion," said Harry, "Cures the common cold and gives the drinker a boost of energy for a few hours before they crash spectacularly and sleep for 12 hours. Side effects include hyperactivity, diarrhea of the mouth and steam issuing from the ears. If mixed with Red Bull, the effects are amplified to the point of granting super speed and almost literally giving you wings."

Thalia blinked.

"How do you know that last part?" she asked.

"I was curious," said Harry, "Grandma wasnt impressed when I fed it to her cat and it wrecked the shop."

He opened Zoes mouth and poured in the potion. For a few seconds nothing happened, before she suddenly shot upright as steam billowed out of her ears.

"Morning Zoe," said Harry, putting the now empty vial away, "Sleep well?"

"What happened?" asked Zoe, looking around in confusion, "Where are we?"

"You passed out after I healed you," said Harry, "We let you sleep the whole way. We're at Olympus."

Zoe blinked and shook her head to clear the fog that filled it.

"Hey guys, we should probably go," said Annabeth, "It probably wouldn't be a good idea to keep them waiting."

"Good point," said Percy as he turned away from the Pegasi.

"Well, lets face the music," said Harry, getting to his feet and offering his hand to Zoe, "So, shall we?"

The Hunter eyed the hand for a moment, looking conflicted, before taking it and allowing Harry to help her to her feet.

"Lets go," said the Hunter.

Harry grinned and stepped up to the doors and pushed them open, entering the throne room with his companions behind him and Zoe beside him.

* * *

Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth, just like the placement of the cabins at camp. The ceiling above glittered with constellations, all in their proper places. All of the seats were occupied by 15 foot tall beings, each of which practically glowing with power due to being in the very center of their power base. As the Questers entered, the room fell silent and all eyes fell on the group.

"Welcome, heroes," said Artemis.

"Mooo!"

The sound of the cow drew Harrys gaze to the centre of the room where Bessie the Ophiotaurus was splashing around in a floating ball of water, swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere. He seemed to be enjoying the novelty of swimming in a magic bubble. Grover was kneeling at Zeus's throne, as if he'd just been giving a report, but when he saw the Questers he stood.

"You made it!" he cried.

He started to run toward me, then remembered he was turning his back on Zeus and looked for permission.

"Go on," Zeus said, although it didn't look like he was really paying attention to Grover.

Instead, the lord of the sky was staring intently at Thalia. Grover trotted over to the Questers, the clopping of his hooves echoing around the silent room. Grover reached the Questers and gave Annabeth and Thalia big hugs, before he grasped Percys arms and looked beseechingly at the teen.

"Percy, Bessie and I made it!" he said in a frantic tone, "But you have to convince them! They can't do it!"

"Do what?" asked Percy, confusion clear on his face.

"I think I know," muttered Harry, his narrowed eyes locked onto Zeus.

"Heroes," called Artemis as she slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians.

She walked toward the Questers, her silver robes shimmering in the column of moonlight that seemed to shine down on her

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," said Artemis, "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't all happy with this plan, but nobody protested.

"At my Lord Zeus's command," continued Artemis, ignoring her family's apparent displeasure, "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes…" She turned to face the other immortals, "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

She looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually. Zeus in his dark pin-striped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed, and his eyes sparking with energy. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered colours like peacock feathers, the Lady Hera. On Zeus's right sat Poseidon in his fisherman's clothes. Next to him, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers, The Lord of the Forges, Hephaestus. Beside the God of Forges sat Hermes, wearing a business suit today, checking messages on his caduceus mobile phone. Next was Apollo leaned back in his golden throne with his shades on and iPod headphones on. Dionysus was next and looked as always bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers. Finally, Ares sat on his chrome-and-leather throne, glowering at Percy while he sharpened a knife. He glanced at Harry with a look that clearly said 'looking forwards to fighting you.' Harry grinned and gave him the thumbs up, which Aries returned.

On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark-haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple-tree branches, Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat a beautiful gray-eyed woman in an elegant white dress who could only be Annabeth's mother, Athena. Then there was Aphrodite, who glanced between Zoe and Harry, a wide smile on her face.

Every single one of the Olympians was in attendance and their was so much power in this room it was a miracle the whole place didn't blow apart.

"I gotta say these kids did okay," said Apollo, breaking the silence, before he cleared his throat and began to recite: "Heroes win laurels—"

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted, like he was anxious to avoid Apollo's poetry, "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

A few tentative hands went up—Demeter, Aphrodite.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled as he pointed at Thalia and Percy, "These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here—"

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled, "She has done well."

Thalia blushed and looked down at the floor. Athena cleared her throat and sat forward.

"I am proud of my daughter as well," she said, "But there is a security risk here with the other two."

"Mother!" protested Annabeth,. "How can you—"

Athena cut her off with a calm but firm look.

"It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children," continued the Goddess of Wisdom, "Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods… such as Thalia and Percy… are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point."

Harry cleared his throat, drawing attention to him as he stepped forwards.

"If I may speak?" said Harry, getting a nod from Athena, "Thank you. I don't think you've quite thought that plan through."

"What do you mean boy?" asked Hera.

"Trying to control prophecies is a very dangerous business," said Harry, "You may think that by killing these two you can prevent the Prophecy from coming to pass, but you may very well end up condemning yourselves. Kronos is rising and killing Percy and Thalia won't stop that. How do you know that, by killing these two you won't guarantee Kronos' victory?"

Silence filled the room for a moment, before Athena spoke up.

"The boy speaks the truth," she said, although she didn't look happy, "As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point. I only pointed out the risk as I see it. What we do, the Council must decide."

"I will not have them punished," said Artemis, "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favour, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said, "Jeez, you need to lighten up."

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them."

"Well," Zeus grumbled, "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads. Harry scowled and shook his head.

"And I come back to my point once again," said Harry, drawing attention back to him, "The Ophiotaurus is a Monster, whether he's harmless or not. That means that he will reform. If he reforms faster than expected and the Titans catch him and sacrifice him, you're all screwed. Even if he doesn't, he'll still be back somewhere along the line and if one of your enemies gets a hold of him, you're right back to square one. Keeping him alive and protected is a much better plan than killing him. Besides, hes an innocent and there's always a heavy toll on the murder of such a creature, even for Gods."

Silence again, before Athena sighed.

"Again, he is correct," she said, "It is tactically sound to keep such a vulnerability safe and hidden."

Zeus seemed to consider the point as his eyes drifted to his youngest daughter.

"And what of the risk?" he asked, "Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up, "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled.

"Trust a hero?" he asked.

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said, "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has requested to leave the Hunt and I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear. As they spoke, Harry turned to Zoe and raised an eyebrow.

"When did you say that?" he asked, "More to the point, why?"

Zoe shifted slightly.

"When I was asleep, Lady Artemis spoke to me in my dreams," said the girl, "We spoke and I decided that I needed to step down. I decided to leave the Hunters because I'm tired. I want to spend some time in piece, not hunting down Monsters. And for another reason…"

She trailed off and looked away from the Shapechanger with a blush.

"Well, OK, if your sure," said Harry, looking at the now former Hunter in confusion, before turning back to the front of the room as Artemis stepped forwards.

"I shall have a new lieutenant," she announced. "If she will accept it. Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Stunned silence filled the room as all eyes turned to the Daughter of Zeus. Annabeth smiled as she squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along.

"I will," said Thalia firmly.

Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern.

"My daughter, consider well—"

"Father," interrupted Thalia, "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Her Oath made, Thalia walked over to Percy and gave him a big hug, making the boy blush brightly.

"Um… aren't you supposed to not do that anymore?" asked Percy, "Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a friend," she corrected, "I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since… since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."

"Great," Percy muttered, "I'm proud to be your friend."

She hugged Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry, before hugging Grover, who looked ready to pass out, like somebody had just given him an all-you-can-eat enchilada coupon. finally she walked over to Harry and hugged him too, whispering in his ear.

"Keep her safe," she said.

"Huh?" asked Harry, pulling back, "What do you mean?"

Thalia chuckled.

"Oh, you'll see, Magic boy."

Then Thalia went to stand by Artemis's side.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis said.

"I believe I can help with that," said Harry, stepping forwards.

"Oh?" asked Zeus.

Harry nodded and reached into his coat, pulling out a snowglobe with a manor house inside.

"This is a Treasure Tool named the Little Garden," said Harry, "Its basically a self contained world within a pocket dimension that only the owner and those he or she invites can enter. Everything within the world is under the complete control of the owner and it can only be relinquished to another willingly. We can put the Ophiotaurus in here and he will be safe."

Hephaestus looked interested at the concept of the Treasures abilities while Athena looked thoughtful.

"But that will leave the creature under your control," she said, "And we don't know what your allegiances are."

"That is a very good point," said Zeus, "We know nothing of your allegiance. How do we know you aren't a spy for Kronos?"

Harry grinned.

"You're going to have to trust me," he said, "But I do think the fact I saved a lot of Half-bloods from Monsters and helped them to Camp or Artemis should count for something."

"Hes right," said the Goddess of the Hunt, "He is trustworthy."

The other Olympians looked at the Goddess in surprise, shocked that she would vouch for a male.

"If it bothers you that much, I'm willing to relinquish the Little Garden to another to keep safe," said Harry.

"Who?" asked Zeus.

"Who better than one who would never betray her family?" asked Harry, before turning to the Hearth, "Lady Hestia, would you take possession of the Little Garden?"

"I'd be glad to," said the girl sat beside the Hearth, smiling at Harry.

Zeus looked a little shocked at the action, but nodded none the less.

"Very well, all in favor?"

All of the Gods raised their hands. Every single one of them trusted the Last Olympian and had no problems with her being the one to hold onto the Ophiotaurus.

"It is decided," said Zeus, "The Ophiotaurus will be kept by Hestia within the Little Garden. Boy, you may do what you need to do."

Harry nodded and approached the bubble that contained the cow-serpent, holding up the Treasure Tool towards the creature.

"Be Welcome," he said as the snowglobe glowed slightly, before the Cow-serpent was covered in blue fire and sucked into the Treasure, water orb and all.

Harry held up the orb to reveal the orb was now in front of the manor. That done, he walked over to Hestia and handed her the Treasure, which flashed blue as it changed hands, before settling.

"I'll take good care of it," said the Goddess of the Hearth, smiling at the Shapechanger.

Harry smiled back, before rejoining his companions.

"Now that thats over, we can talk about what to do with the boy," said Dionysus, pointing at Percy, "He is still dangerous, even without the beast."

Poseidon growled and glared at the Wine God, his Trident appearing in his hand.

"We will not kill my son," he growled, his eyes glowing.

"And what the Shapechanger said still holds true," said Athena, "As much as I hate to admit it, keeping him alive is the best option.

"And why should we trust him?" rumbled Hephaestus.

"I'm only fourteen," said Percy, speaking up for the first time, "If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years."

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you," Athena said, "Much can change in two years, my young hero."

"Mother!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"It is only the truth, child," said Athena, "It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy, even if I do agree with what the Shapechanger has said."

"The boy will not betray us," said Posidon, "I vouch for this on my honour."

Zeus thought about this.

"All in favor of leaving the Heros alive?"

A lot of hands went up. Dionysus abstained, as did Ares and Athena. But everybody else… "

We have a majority," Zeus decreed, "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes… I imagine we should honour them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

* * *

There are parties, and then there are huge, major, blowout parties. And then there are Olympian parties. If you ever get a choice, go for the Olympian. However, Harry had other things on his mind, so he found himself stood on the balcony outside, looking out over Olympus and New York, a tall glass of nectar in his hand.

"Whats on your mind?" asked a voice.

Harry turned to see Zoe stood in the door. He turned back to look out over the nightscape below him as the ex-hunter joined him.

"Its something that's been bothering me for a while," said Harry, "I just haven't really had a chance to think about it with everything that happened on the Quest."

"Whats that?" asked Zoe.

"Bianca," said Harry, "I can sense the Life Force of others around me. Its a trick I picked up to help find Half-bloods that might be in danger."

"So what about Bianca has you worried?" asked Zoe, shrugging off the grief she felt at the mention of the girls name.

"I didn't feel it disappear," said Harry, "When Talos fell apart, I didn't feel her Life Force disappear like it would if she died. I didn't notice it at the time, but it didn't completely vanish, just became muted which is why I couldn't find her and assumed she was dead."

"So what are you saying?" asked Zoe, "That Bianca might have survived?"

"Maybe," said Harry thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, that dormant Unrestricted System I sensed came active when Talos did. I thought it was connected to him in some way, but now I don't think it was the case. I think that something was sleeping there and whatever it was protected Bianca."

He looked at Zoe who was looking shocked.

"Zoe, don't tell anyone about this," he said, "I know you want to, but I could be wrong and, until we know for sure, we shouldn't get peoples hopes up."

Zoe looked like she was going to protest, but she sighed and nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," she said.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, looking out over the city, before Harry cocked his head on one side and smiled.

"What are we doing just standing here?" he asked, "This is a party, lets have some fun!"

Zoe looked at the teen and saw him stand up and offer his hand, a smile on his face.

"So, Lady Nightshade, may I have this dance?"

Zoe smiled and took his hand as the music changed to a slow song. In the shadows of the hall, Artemis watched as her best friend of going on two millennia danced with the man who had managed to win her heart, a smile on her lips.

"Go and be happy," whispered the Goddess, "You've more than earned it."

* * *

The ex-hunter and the mage continued to dance the night away until Artemis approached them with Thalia at around midnight. Zoe looked a little guilty at being caught dancing with Harry, even if she was no longer a Hunter, although Artemis' smile was enough to put her mind at rest.

"How can we help you my lady?" asked Harry.

"We are leaving now," said Artemis, "I wanted to see if Zoe wished to come with us to say goodbye to the Hunters."

Zoe looked conflicted and glanced at Harry who nodded.

"Go ahead," he said.

"You can come along," said Artemis, "I don't mind dropping you off at Camp. You look exhausted."

It was true. The fights and large amount of magic the teenaged Mage had used throughout the day was beginning to catch up to him. Harry smiled and nodded.

"If you don't mind," said Harry, "I do hear the call of my pillow."

Artemis smiled and summoned her chariot, the group clambering on before it took off into the clouds, swooping over Manhattan in the direction of Camp. It didn't take them long to arrive, and when they did it was to find the Hunters already gathered at the boundary, waiting for Artemis to arrive. The Moon Chariot landed just outside the wards and allowed the Halfbloods and Goddess to dismount, before taking off into the sky and vanishing.

"My lady, welcome back!" called one of the Hunters as the girls ran up to greet Artemis.

Several directed glares at Harry where he leant against Thalias tree and curious looks at Zoe, how had changed out of her Silvery parker.

"Hello girls," said Artemis, smiling at her handmaidens, "Sorry I worried you all so much. Before we go, I have a couple of announcements to make."

Harry glanced at Zoe, who was nervously shifting from foot to foot and twisting the hem of her shirt between her fingers.

"You'll be fine," said Harry, patting her on the shoulder.

The formed Lieutenant glanced at the Shapechanger and nodded.

"First of all, their has been a change in Lieutenant's," said Artemis, "Thalia Grace, the Daughter of Zeus had joined us and has taken the role of Lieutenant."

"What about Zoe?" asked one of the older Hunters, glancing over at said girl.

"That brings me to the other announcement," said Artemis, "Zoe has decided to leave the Hunt for her own reasons."

Instantly, every single Hunter's gaze zeroed in on Harry like lasers. The Shapechanger gulped as many of the girls began to reach for their bows.

"Whoa, I didn't have anything to do with it!" yelled Harry, raising his hands in a calming gesture, "I'm just here because Artemis offered me a lift back to Camp!"

Before anyone could say anything else or shoot Harry, Zoe stepped in between the Hunters and Harry, raising her hands to stop her former sisters from shooting the Shapechanger.

"Be calm, he speaks the truth," said Zoe, "I have my own reasons for leaving the Hunters."

The Hunters relaxed, although many of them were still glaring at Harry. The Shapechanger gave a sigh of relief that he'd managed to avoid being turned into a pincushion.

"And with that, I'm going to bed before I fall over," he said, "See you."

He waved and began to make his way down to the cabins, leaping onto the roof of the Hermes cabin and laying back, slipping off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was woken by a loud cracking sound. He sat up and looked in the direction of the Dining Pavilion where he could see Percy and Nico, as well as a massive crack in the marble. The teen watched as the young boy sprinted away, vanishing into the woods. Harry extended his senses out, intending to find the young Half-blood, only to find a second signature that felt a heck of a lot like Nicos overlain by the feeling of a Crimson Lord.

"So she did survive," whispered Harry, "And joined with a Crimson Lord. I wonder who it was?"

The teen shrugged and laid back.

"Awe well, none of my business. I'm sure we'll meet again."

* * *

With Nico

Nico stumbled through the forest, half blinded by tears. He couldn't believe he had trusted Percy to take care of his sister. Now she was dead and it was all Percy's fault. Eventually, the young Demigod stopped his blind charge and slumped down on a fallen tree, his head in his hands as his tears began to fall.

"Don't cry Nico," said a familiar voice.

Nicos head snapped up to see a familiar girl stood nearby, looking down at him with a smile on her face. She was wearing a black dress made of a strange, shifting fabric, a crescent shaped hair clip in her hair and a silver circlet.

"B-Bianca?" stuttered Nico, "B-but Percy said you were dead!"

Bianca smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I know," she said, "To be honest, I thought I was dead until I woke up in Talos' head with Asiz stood over me."

"Asiz?" asked Nico, looking confused, "Who's Asiz?"

" **That would be me young man,"** said a deep voice coming from Bianca's circlet, **"I am the Abyssal Ring Asiz, a Lord of the Crimson World."**

Nico stared at the circlet in shock, before looking at Bianca. His sister giggled at his expression and held out a hand.

"I'll explain everything," she said, "But first, we should go."

"Y-you want me along?" asked Nico.

"Of course, you're my brother," said Bianca, "Now come on, lets go."

Nico smiled and took his sister's hand. The shadows around the siblings came alive and they vanished.

 **And so ends the Titans Curse segment of this story. How Asiz survived will be revealed at a later time.**

 **I hope you liked what I did with the meeting. Next chapter will be set a few months later in the summer months. Until then, leave me a review on your way out!**


End file.
